A New Beginning
by 5am
Summary: Dudley goes too far, Harry ends up in hospital and is declared dead. What no-one knows is that he is alive and living in London as Tom Murphy. What will happen without the boy who lived and will he fulfil his destiny as Tom? Grey!Harry Powerful!Harry
1. Death of Harry Potter

Disclaimer:- Everything you recognise in this story belongs to JK Rowling and anything else is mine.

Author's Note:- This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so please review so I can improve and make this a better read for you. Sorry about any mistakes please just tell me and I'll correct them.

The darkness lay on the street like a blanket, looking left and right he didn't know which way to turn, which way was home. If you could even call the place a home, where he slept said it all, a cupboard under the stairs where even the spiders avoided. Dudley had been chasing him around the neighbourhood with his group of thugs till late tonight but he had managed to give him the slip in the darkness of the side road he was now on. Harry decided to go to the right where a light was heading towards him, hopefully they'd show him the way back to Privet drive. His heart jumped into his throat though when he saw where the light was coming from, it was from one of the gang, Piers' bike. Hoping not to be seen as he was tired from being chased once today he ran across the road towards some bushes in someone's garden. Piers saw him however and jumped on his bike to catch up with him, followed shortly by the rest of the gang with Dudley waddling behind like a beached walrus. Piers slammed into him with his bike sending Harry sprawling to the ground smashing his chin on the tarmac. Before he could recover two of the others held him by the arms and his struggling was useless against them. Dudley caught up with them and the cousins stared at each other with nothing but loathing. Harry for his years of mistreatment by his aunt, uncle and the boy he was staring at and Dudley for the freak that had dared to enter his house with his weird ways.

Then the blows landed, all four where punching and kicking him trying to find any piece of flesh they could find on the boy. Harry thought to himself how much worse this was than usual but realised that this was his comeuppance for what had happened yesterday. He didn't know how he did it but at when Dudley and his crew had been chasing him yesterday he'd found himself suddenly on the roof of the school, away from Dudley so he couldn't have his fun. Dudley of course knew it was his cousins freakishness and thought he ought to teach him a lesson for using it. Harry's thoughts were cut short however when a lucky blow to the temple rendered him unconscious and he succumbed to the peaceful darkness.

Harry woke up to nothing but dazzling white. His thoughts raced, had they finally gone too far and killed him, would he soon be meeting his parents? As his eyes got accustomed to the brightness he started to look around. If this was heaven then why was he in a bed surrounded by machines? His groggy mind finally caught up and he realised that he was in hospital, that was bad. What if his aunt and uncle found out that others knew he'd been injured. He thought back to when a teacher had been concerned about his well being and had come to number 4. After being fobbed off by his aunt and uncle lies he was shouted at for hours about making sure others didn't find out that he was beaten and that it was his fault anyway for his freakishness. He went to bed sore that night and didn't eat for the rest of the week. He saw in his wrists tubes and wires which were connected to the machines. Harry started to panic and rip out as many of these tubes as possible, one came out and blood started flying everywhere and an alarm started screeching out. He heard 2 pairs of footsteps hurriedly walking down the corridor outside his room just before he fainted.

He awoke to the muffled sounds of 2 people talking in the corner of the room, trying to be as quiet as possible he started to try and get out of bed before one of them spotted him and came rushing over to him,

"Now you don't want to do that you'll hurt yourself again" the man said as he helped Harry back into the bed. The other lady left the room leaving just Harry and the doctor. "Now my name is Dr Murphy, but you can call me Kevin, what's your name?". Harry looked at the doctor fearfully. He'd soon learnt not to trust anyone, his friends at school soon left him when they realised being with him made them a target for Dudley, his family hate him and his teachers don't notice or care what was happening to him. Harry wasn't stupid though, his mind was working on overtime on how to get out of this situation and knew that if he didn't say something soon that they'd start putting his photo on the news or something like that.

"Tom sir, Tom Starling".

"I told you that you can call me Kevin, Tom. So where are your parents?" Harry decided that truth was the best policy in this case and whispered,

"They're dead Kevin"

"Who looks after you then?" Harry thought about this, did what the Dursleys do count as care?

"No-one."

"Ok Tom. I'll be right back I'm just going to get a lady called Mary to come see you. She's from social services and will talk to you about finding you a nice place to live off the streets." Harry nearly jumped out of his bed in joy at those words. He'd be leaving the Dursley's. No more living in a cupboard under the stairs. He was so happy he didn't notice Dr Murphy leave to go talk to Mary.

"Nurse Rodgers said you have a patient you need me to see Dr Murphy?". He looked at Mary appraisingly and not for the first time. Being a paediatrician he unfortunately saw her a lot but every time he saw her she seemed to get all the more beautiful, and all the more unobtainable. Her crisp business like appearance hid the heart of gold that he saw when she dealt with the children who came through here needing someone to care for them. She was about 5 foot 9 with a curvy figure which was accentuated by her pinstripe suit. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun with a few hairs neatly framing her face. He would guess she was in her late 30's and the left hand ring finger showed him she wasn't married.

"I've told you countless times to call me Kevin! Anyway, we have a young man in there aged between 6 and 7. From the state of his clothes and the fact he is so thin I would guess he's been living on the streets for quite a few years. His name is Tom Starling and seems to want to get out of here as soon as possible which makes me think he's afraid those who did this to him may find him here. We've looked for him on missing persons but no-one has declared him missing. Other than the malnutrition, old scars and some bruising he is in good shape now he's conscious again, he's a very lucky boy it's been touch and go this last week."

"Ok, I'll go in and speak to him now Dr Murphy." She walked to the door hearing him say after her "It's Kevin!"

* * *

Dumbledore paced angrily around his office constantly checking on the wards at no. 4 Privet drive. At first when it showed Harry absent he hadn't noticed, it was now 3 days later and he was starting to get scared. The boy was supposed to fight for him against Voldemort and now he was missing. If word got out the saviour of the wizarding world was missing then people would start asking some awkward questions about him. He aparated over to Privet drive unable to hold back any longer, knocking hurriedly on the door he waited tapping his foot impatiently. When Petunia opened the door to see an old man with a long, grey beard wearing a cloak covered in gold stars and moons she tried to close the door in his face. Dumbledore saw she was about to do this and put his foot and the door and forced himself into number 4. Petunia quietly followed him into the lounge where he dramatically conjured himself a chair even though there was one spare. This drew Dudley and Vernon's attention from the TV and they all sat staring at the headmaster.

"Where's Harry?" he said plainly with a serious expression and no twinkle in his eye. When answers weren't forthcoming immediately he delved into Petunia's mind looking for a memory that could explain his absence. He saw as Dudley came in the house and told his parents that Harry was unconscious on the floor about a mile from the house. Vernon had a look of glee over the thought of having finally got rid of the boy until he thought that maybe the police would blame them as his guardians. Petunia on the other hand was thinking that the boy would never tell anyone, that was if he wasn't dead already. No-one would survive long outside on a cold night like tonight, especially not unconscious. Dumbledore quickly withdrew from her mind and the Dursley's quivered at the look of fury he wore. "Do you know how valuable that boy is to me? Of course you don't you stupid muggles. As no police have come asking questions we can assume he is dead, so that no suspicion is raised I am going to transfigure this teacup into the body of Harry. It will be good enough to fool the police and you will have him buried before I tell the wizarding world about this. We'll make it look like an accident, he fell down the stairs and his neck broke, no questions asked. You'll be free of the boy and if you play your part well there will be no suspicion of neglect. Do we have a deal?" With a small nod from Petunia he transfigured the teacup and then put the fake body of Harry Potter at the foot of the stairs with a snapped neck and some blood trickling out the head. Petunia was disturbed by how easy it was for him to do this and became even more fearful of the seemingly innocent headmaster. She went to the phone and called for an ambulance acting very convincing, meanwhile Dumbledore was considering how to tell the Wizarding world and come out of it looking good.

* * *

Mary walked into the room to see Harry lying on the bed with a massive smile on his face, she couldn't help but be curious what had got the young man so happy after being in a coma for 7 days. "Hello Tom, I'm Mary and I work for social services. I'm here to chat to you about how you got here and see if we can do anything to help you. Now I hope you don't mind me asking but you're looking awfully happy for someone who just got out of a coma." Harry was unsure what to say, he knew he couldn't mention the Dursleys or he would be in for a world of pain when he got back home, also this was his chance to escape from them. Dr Murphy seemed to think he was living on the streets before this so he thought he would run with that.

"Well I was trying to look for something when this gang came up and attacked me, that's all I really remember. I'm sorry I can't remember more."

"Don't worry Tom that's no problem. I've got some paperwork here you're going to have to help me fill in as we don't have you on any of our systems. How long have you lived on your own?" He didn't want to lie to her as she seemed to genuinely care for him and he hadn't seen that often in his life but he didn't feel it was lying as he felt alone at no. 4.

"Since I can remember Mary. Can you tell me what will happen to me?"

"Well once we have filled out these forms you will become an official British citizen and will be issued a birth certificate and passport as soon as possible. Once Dr Murphy has discharged you we'll put you in an orphanage where you will be cared for and hopefully someone will come and adopt you. Does that sound ok Tom?"

"That's great Mary, thank you so much." After filling in the forms Mary left and Harry quickly fell asleep. It had been a long but eventful day, he was free of the Dursleys and could now start afresh as Tom Starling.

Over the next week Tom grew stronger with 3 meals a day and with proper care he was looking healthier than ever before. Dr Murphy brought up the scar on his forehead and Tom had said that he didn't know where he had got it. When Dr Murphy offered to speak to someone in plastic surgery about fixing it he was over the moon as often kids at school would pick on him calling him scar face and other names.

Mary visited every day and although her job had taught her to stay detached from the children she couldn't help be drawn to Tom. He had an insatiable curiosity, a kindness you don't see from kids who grew up in the way he did and something else, something different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but decided that he was just special.

The day came for him to be discharged and after long goodbye's with all the children in his ward, nurses and Dr Murphy who he had grown close to this past month Mary took him to the car to drive him to the orphanage. Mary loved kids, that's why she became a social worker and when her 8 year old son and husband had died 12 years ago in a car crash she thought she would never love again. She cared for them but always kept her distance so she wouldn't be hurt again. As she looked at the young boy sitting next to her though she realised he had wormed his way into her heart and she couldn't bear to lose him. She built up the courage to broach the matter with him, "Tom, how would you feel if you didn't go to the orphanage?"

"Was I a bad boy? Are you going to leave me on the streets? Was this all some cruel joke..."

"Calm down Tom, no I'm not going to leave you on the streets. I was just wondering if you would rather I adopted you? You could keep your name and you could..." She was cut off by Tom giving her a massive hug with the biggest smile on his face she had ever seen.


	2. A visit to Gringotts

Disclaimer:- Everything you recognise in this story belongs to JK Rowling and anything else is mine.

Author's Note:- This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so please review so I can improve and make this a better read for you. Sorry about any mistakes please just tell me and I'll correct them. Thank you to my reviewers and those who subscribed to my story, it really encouraged me to think I wasn't the only one who like this idea.

Mary couldn't believe the change she'd seen occur in Tom over the last three years. To begin with he was shy around the house always trying to please her and worried about doing anything wrong. Over time with the love she showed him at every available moment and the support of his teachers he had started to come out of his shell and was now a very independent boy who loved learning and wasn't afraid to ask the difficult questions. Kevin had been a frequent visitor to the house to begin with as well, all on the premise of seeing how Tom was doing. Mary had never considered ever dating again but after accepting Tom into her life how could she refuse 1 date with Kevin. Now 3 years later they were married and Tom couldn't be happier to have 2 parents who loved him unconditionally.

Tom was having the time of his life, he imagined this would be what his life would have been like from the start if his parents hadn't died in that car crash. He knew all about Mary's family who had died in the same way and wanted to tell her about his true story but was too afraid they would stop loving him if they knew he'd lied to them. His school work was going excellently, he was top of his class and already reading ahead to next year's work, now he didn't have to dumb himself down to not outdo Dudley he was flourishing in school.

Mary looked over the table at the two men in her life, she couldn't be happier even after the news that had turned her world upside down yesterday. She'd always thought Tom to be special but had just never realised quite how special.

In amongst the normal post was a letter for Tom Murphy, now this was not unusual, however the letter itself was. It was on cream parchment written on by what looked like a quill with a wax seal on the back. She went back to the breakfast table and after handing out all the post she sat ignoring her own few to look at Tom. Kevin soon noticed her distraction with Tom's letter and she could have sworn she saw some excitement cross his face before it went back to a look of curiosity. Harry opened the letter and they watched as his eyes got bigger and jaw started to drop. Unable to contain herself any longer Mary blurted out, "What is it then?", but Tom just sat there staring at the piece of paper in shock. She walked over to Tom's shoulder to read it with Kevin and she could see why Harry had reacted like that.

Kevin looked at the paper and couldn't quite believe it, his son was a wizard, after 2 generation's of squibs there would finally be a wizard with the name Murphy. He knew that he wasn't his son by blood but still he felt pride grow in his chest. Now he had to think of a way of bringing up the wizarding world without sounding crazy. "Tom, Mary, I may know a little bit more about that letter." As two heads whipped around to stare at him he realised how much like Mary Tom had become, he had her fiery temper and he didn't want to be on the wrong end of both Mary and Tom. "Before you bite my head off I better explain how I know more about it. In the Wizarding world there are witches and wizards, but sometimes when they have a child they produce what is known as a squib, someone with magical blood but cannot do magic. There are also muggle borns like Tom here who just happen to get magic randomly. My family used to be an old wizarding family but has produced squibs for the last two generations. I don't know much more than you two know from the letter but I was told stories by my father and my grandfather. I haven't told you this before as I never thought that it would be an issue, I don't see myself as any part of the wizarding world, at least I didn't until now."

Mary and Tom fired questions at Kevin for the next hour and he tried to answer them the best that he could. What's a muggle? What's Hogwarts like? How do you get to Diagon alley? After the onslaught was over Kevin and Mary looked at Tom to see how he was coping with the news. Tom couldn't believe that he was a wizard, it was amazing, he was special, he was...a freak. Those words that the Dursley's had said came back to haunt him for a second before it was gone. He was with a loving family and soon he would learn how to turn the Dursley's into ants so they could know what it's like to be the little one.

"Tom, are you excited about visiting Dagion alley today?" Mary asked, wanting to know how her son was coping with such big news.

"It's Diagon Alley mum and yes of course I am, I get to see witches and wizards, I get to have a wand!" Mary was nervous, she knew nothing about this world and couldn't protect her family in it, she was just so grateful Kevin was there.

"Have you got everything Kevin?"

"Yes dear the car is packed up just as well as it was 10minutes ago, we're only going into London you know not a trip to Skegness."

"I know but I wanted to be prepared, you never know what may happen in the...wizarding world." Kevin rolled his eyes at her. She could worry for England sometimes, especially when Tom was concerned. Tom came bounding down the stairs and into the car like an excited toddler going to the zoo for the first time. Mary followed at a slower pace but you could still see the excitement on her face. They drove into London and parked in the car park just next to the leaky cauldron. Tom and Mary's faces dropped when they saw the pub which was dilapidated and mouldy, this was not the entrance they were expecting to the amazing magical world. They followed Kevin through the door, he soon spotted the barman and asked him if he could show them the way to Diagon alley. The family stood behind the barman as he tapped his wand on a set of bricks, Tom was so excited, this was the first magic he had seen. As an arch opened out of the wall the whole family's mouths dropped in awe of the sight in front of them. People were everywhere wearing cloaks of every colour going from shop to shop. The shops themselves were amazing selling cauldrons, wands, newts eyes and there was even a shop for brooms. They walked through the arch thanking the barman before gathering their senses and looking at the list. "It says here we need to get something called Galleons, to be able to buy things here, so we need to head to the bank. Kevin you lead the way and me and Tom will be close behind." Mary had to keep a strong hold on Tom as he kept on seeing stalls selling weird and wonderful items which he wished to look at.

Upon reaching the large white marble building they were a little taken aback by the strange creatures guarding the door. Kevin had described goblins but nothing had prepared them for what they looked like in person. They were short but menacing, their sharp pointy teeth were on show and in their full body armour with massive axes in their hands they made quite the deterrent to stealing. They walked up the stairs and entered the bank and after looking around they saw a desk free and went up to speak to the goblin. As soon as they reached the desk they heard a growled "key" from the goblin.

Mary said as politely as she could to the goblin "I'm sorry but we don't have an account here, our son is coming to Hogwarts for his first year." At this the goblin grunted and went to get one of the managers as they had to deal with all new accounts. The goblin that arrived looked less scary than the last wearing what looked like an expensive suit and tie. He led the family to a room just off the main chamber and as soon as they were seated he began in a droning voice.

"Gringotts is the wizarding bank for Great Britain. Here you can save your money and withdraw it for purchases. You will be issued a key that is keyed to your magic so that no-one else can use it. You may use standing orders from muggle bank accounts to transfer money here, all the information is in this booklet. Do you have any questions?" He looked like the last thing he wanted was any questions and quickly carried on, "I will need a small sample of your blood to link this account to you Mr..." "Murphy" "and then you can be on your way." Tom put his hand out and the goblin waved his hand over his thumb causing a tiny prick and a drop of blood to appear. He placed the blood against the piece of paper in his hand and writing started appearing on it. "Well it appears Mr. Murphy you already have an account here in the name of...no it can't be...I'll, I'll be right back." The Goblin ran off leaving the family rather bemused.

He came back and motioned for them to follow him to an even larger and more splendid office. The high ceilings and dark red carpets took your breath away and you couldn't help but be a little in awe of the splendour of it all. The Goblin caught their attention though and said, "Please sit down, this may be a long conversation." They sat down nervously waiting to hear what happened next. The goblin that had led them here sat in a chair just off from the desk looking excited and nervous at the same time, or that was the best Tom could guess from the look on its face.

"I am Ulrig the head Goblin at Gringotts and we're here to discuss why the boy sitting across from me has been declared dead. Can you explain this to me Mr. Potter?"

* * *

Dumbledore was pacing his office hoping that his worst fears wouldn't be realised. He saw an owl fly by and jumped out of his seat hoping it would be a reply letter from Harry Potter. He had hoped that Harry had merely run away and that when he got his letter he'd come to Dumbledore's awaiting arms. He thought back to that day 3 years ago when he had gone to the Dursley's to find Harry gone, all his plans, ruined. That was the calm before the storm though looking back on it.

Dumbledore had called a press conference of every major newspaper in the UK and Europe 3 days after his visit to privet drive. He stood on the podium with his best grandfatherly expression on, unsure what to expect when he broke this news. He rose his arms for silence and just like in the great hall the room went silent. Clearing his throat he began, "I have called you all hear to inform you of the tragic death of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. I know this may come as a shock but he was living in the muggle world with his remaining family. One evening when coming down to dinner he tripped on the stairs and on his fall down he broke his neck and died. I am sorry to inform you of the loss of our saviour but it was a tragic accident that nobody could have prepared against. I open the floor to questions now."

"Rita Skeeta from the Daily Prophet, you mean to say that you left the saviour of the wizarding world with muggles after he killed You Know Who?"

Dumbledore having expected that question was quick to reply, "I thought that it was best for him to be brought up with the love of his family, also with some death eaters still not captured when Voldemort fell he was safer in the Muggle world."

Another reporter piped up after that "Thomas Umbridge, Glasgow echo, why were healers not dispatched to heal him?"

Dumbledore confidently replied, "He was in the muggle world and they were not able to do anything for his injuries."

"Surely you put some safety measures in for such an occasion"

"Well, um, I mean to say that I did have such wards but by the time I arrived it was too late." It went on like this for another hour and he felt he was lucky to get out of there alive by the end of it. Public opinion of him dropped heavily the next day when the news was released. He just managed to keep his job as headmaster although he had to "convince" a lot of the board to keep him there.

An owl pecking at the window caught his attention and he almost jumped to the window to retrieve it. What he saw made his heart sink though, it was the letter for Harry, returned, unopened. He knew it was a long shot especially when the letter had no address but now his final hope had gone. His only hope to fight Voldemort was dead and all his plans were ruined. With that he sat back at his desk and started to think about what he would do now.

* * *

Both of his parents turned to look at him and he squirmed in his seat, his secret was out, what would they do to him? Would they stop him going to Hogwarts? Make him go back to the Dursleys? The looks on his parents' faces where inscrutable and he thought he better explain himself.

"Mum, dad, before you go off the handles could you let me explain myself? All I'd ever known before getting to the hospital 3 years ago was abuse. My aunt and uncle beat and starved me for my freakishness, they referred to me as boy and made me do all the housework while I saw my cousin living in the lap of luxury. Before you adopted me I had never celebrated a birthday, they didn't even care enough to report me missing. Dudley, my cousin, and his gang where the reason I got put in the hospital in the first place, they used to beat me up any chance they got. I got to the hospital and was so afraid of them finding out that others knew I had been hurt that I lied about my name. Then when I realised you were going to take me to an orphanage I was so happy that I didn't say anything. When you adopted me I was worried you'd hate me for lying to you and you would send me back. What he said is true though, Harry Potter is dead, I am Tom Murphy now."

He'd said all that looking at a patch of floor between his feet and at the mention of the Dursleys angry tears had started to form in his eyes. He looked up to his parents to see tears in their eyes, they weren't angry at him, just upset over what he'd been through. They leaned over to his chair in-between theirs and gave him a massive hug.

"I'm upset you didn't tell us eventually but realise why you didn't to begin with. Now if I ever see those Dursleys..." he saw the look of menace in his Dad's eyes but put a hand on his leg and looked in his eyes. Kevin realised this was his score to settle.

All eyes went back to the goblin as he cleared his throat, "Now that explains what happened to you but not how there is a dead body of Harry Potter in Godric's Hollow graveyard. Also we have the problem that seeing as this is the first time you've been in the wizarding world you have no idea why it's such a big deal you are Harry Potter?" At the shakes of the Murphy's heads he carried on. "You Harry, are known as the saviour of the wizarding world, I know this may be hard to accept but you are. Eleven years ago a wizard named Voldemort and his followers, Death Eaters, were trying to take over the world to wipe out muggles. A prophecy was spoken, we do not know what it contained but we know that after he learned the content of this prophecy he came after your family and after killing your parents he tried to kill you. The spell rebounded off your head and hit him, this killed his mortal body, we do not know if it killed his soul. That is why you are the boy who lived, the saviour of the wizarding world and were given the order of Merlin first class posthumously 3 years ago when Albus Dumbledore declared you dead having fallen down the stairs and broken your neck."

They were all finding this all a bit hard to swallow but the pieces were starting to click into place, Tom had just two questions, "Mr Ulrig, sir. Please may I ask you call me Tom?" At the goblins nod he continued, "As Dumbledore declared me dead to the wizarding world does that mean he was the one who covered up my disappearance?"

"Very clever Mr Murphy, you worked that out much quicker than I had expected. He has the skill to be able to transfigure something into a perfect replica of your body and as the person who announced it he most probably played a part. You'll have to play your cards very carefully, even though he has lost popularity over your death he is still a very powerful man. You know something that he doesn't though, that you're alive and to stay away from his manipulations I'd keep him in the dark as long as possible."

Mary was getting a bit overwhelmed by all of this but she did just realise that the goblin just said that this man was trying to manipulate her baby. "What manipulations?"

"Do you not think it is a bit of a coincidence where Tom ended up when there were plenty of other places he could have gone to? I may be wrong but I know that Dumbledore has moulded many other situations to his favour before and I wouldn't be surprised if this was another example of that."

"Ok so let's say we believe you about this Dumbledore fellow, what do you suggest we do?"

"Firstly I would have suggested finding a way to get rid of or hide his trademark scar, but it seems you already have done that. You've also done a great deal by styling his hair so it doesn't look like James', he is in good physical shape so that will stop Dumbledore from suspecting him to begin with. The only problem I can see are his eyes as they are very much like his mother's."

"Thank you for your advice we'll buy him some coloured contacts for school instead of his regular ones. Now what is all this help you've given us going to cost?"

Ulrig looked as embarrassed as a goblin can at this and tried to think how to say this without having a very angry family on his hands. "When a wizard is declared dead all his assets go to his next of kin, as Tom had not made a will it all went to the next beneficiary on his parents will, this was Sirius Black and since he is in jail for assisting your parents murder and being a Death Eater his assets are frozen, so yours are also. I am very sorry for the trouble this may cause you but we had no idea you were alive and if we were to give it back to you the ministry and therefore Dumbledore would find out that you are alive."

Tom looked to his parents and didn't know what to say, Kevin spoke up having heard of the Potter family from the stories of his grandad. "The Potters are an old family, just how much money has been frozen?"

"5.2 million galleons which at today's exchange rate would be...63 million pounds." All three of their mouths dropped at this, they couldn't believe how much money that was, they were not poor as both of them had well paid jobs but that was an unbelievable amount of money. "We will of course have all that money given back to you as soon as you see it fit to declare yourself as Harry Potter."

The family left the bank rather stunned, the two goblins had both sworn on their magic to hold the secret of Tom's identity and they had set up an account for Tom Murphy. They didn't have long to think about all they had learnt though as they had a lot of shopping to get done before they could go home. First they went back through the leaky cauldron to pick up some contacts to stop Tom being recognised before heading back to Diagon Alley.


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter 3 – Preparing for Hogwarts

Disclaimer:- Everything you recognise in this story belongs to JK Rowling and anything else is mine.

Author's Note:- Thank you to my reviewers, it really encourages me to know that you like it. I thought about Gringotts loaning him money but with middle class parents Tom didn't really need it. As for calling him Harry, he sees himself as Tom so that won't be possible, at the moment, although I look forward to when it changes, as I keep writing Harry by accident!

First they went over to Specsavers across the road from the Leaky Cauldron to pick up Tom's coloured contacts. The shopkeeper was confused as to why he wanted to hide his brilliant emerald green eyes, but showed him the selection. After much debate over what colour Kevin had convinced the others to get grey, the Murphy's had always had a silvery, grey eye colour on the male side and it would bring credence to him being a Murphy. Tom and Mary looked upset that they're colour choices were not allowed but accepted that it was a good idea. Once he had the contacts in they headed over to the car and rummaged through everything Mary had brought for the picnic. They sat on the fold up chairs in the car park eating their sandwiches and thinking to themselves about what they'd just been told. It was a lot to cope with and no-one was sure where to start. Tom looked at his parents and realised he had to take the first step.

"Mum, Dad, I know this has been a shock to all of us but I'm just glad that I've got you two by my side to help me with this all. I may not understand all that's happening but I know that I'm in a much stronger position now, than if I'd stayed with the Dursleys. Thank you for sticking by me after all you've learnt this morning."

"Of course we're sticking by you Tom, you're our son and we'd do anything for you. Anything you need we'll only be a letter away and me and Kevin will be doing as much research as possible into what's happening for you."

"Thank Mum and Dad, now can we go back to Diagon Alley as I think I saw a book shop in there!" Kevin and Mary walked with Tom, with looks of determination on their faces, they'd do anything to protect their son and anyone who messed with him would have hell to pay.

Kevin went up to the bartender again and he went to the wall to open the archway. After a few seconds the family managed to stop looking in awe at the street, even though it still seemed as magical as before. Kevin and Mary walked towards the wand makers with Tom between them so they could keep a close eye on him, they may not be able to do anything against wizards but they weren't going to make it easy for anyone trying to hurt Tom. Entering the dark wand makers shop they looked around at all the dust covered shelves stacked high with long thin boxes. Kevin was just about to ring the bell on the counter when an old man came through from out back.

"Another muggle born come to get your wand are we? What's your name son?"

"I'm Tom sir, and yes I'd like to get my wand please. Why do you think I am a muggle born? "

"Well I remember every wand that I have ever sold and I have never sold one to either of your parents." Kevin, who was very proud of having a wizard with the Murphy name, was quick to point out that he was wrong,

"He is actually a Murphy, I'm sure you remember selling a wand to my grandfather if you remember every wand you've sold?"

"Oh I'm very sorry Mr Murphy, I had thought all the magic had left your line, I see that you do have the trademark Murphy colour eyes though. Your great grandfather had yew with unicorn tail hair, a very unusual combination but very good for the grey magic your line is known for. Anyway try this Tom, that's right, give it a swish, oh no no no that won't do." This is how it went for about half an hour with most being duds and a few giving a pitiful spluttering of sparks.

"Excuse me Mr Olivander but can I try that wand there?" Tom said pointing to wand in a clamp in the back room. Olivander looked a bit embarrassed at this and quickly shuffled over to close the door.

"I'm sorry Mr Murphy but that wand isn't for sale it's an idea I've been experimenting with, and well, it hasn't been going to well. Why did you want to try that wand?"

"Oh ok, well it was just I have this weird feeling whenever I look at it, it feels... right?"

"Well I do always say the wand chooses the wizard. Come with me Mr Murphy, you must understand as an experimental wand that this is quite dangerous."

"Wait just one minute young man, I am not letting you do this if it could be..." she was cut off by Kevin putting his hand on her leg, he had heard from his grandfather about his wand choosing. Murphy's had always had unusual tastes in wands and some choices had been dangerous, but it was true the wand chose the wizard and that if Tom was to reach his full potential he had to do this.

Grabbing a cloth from a side bench Olivander picked up the wand and held it out to Tom, "You sure you want to try this?" Tom nodded and in one smooth move grasped the wand in his hand. As soon as he did he felt a connection deep within his soul, form with the wand. A wind blew through the shop and a blinding white light filled the room. "Well that was unexpected, you ok Mr Murphy?"

"Um, what just happened?"

"Well you seem to have just defied the rules of wand making. I was trying to make a wand with dual cores, a mixture of the dark and the light, as you can imagine this is very difficult as the two oppose each other and a battle forms within the wand for dominance." Olivander looked at the wand through his spectacles, scrutinising it wand and Tom. "You have created a perfect balance between the basilisk venom and the unicorn blood, amazing, truly amazing. I have tried one like this before and the man who tried to wield it was not balanced and the basilisk venom overpowered, causing the wand the explode in his hand. Having splinters of willow fly into your heart is not good for your health, as you can imagine."

Tom gulped at this, thinking how lucky he was that his feeling was correct. He thought back to his religious education lessons in year six; Greek Mythology wasn't the willow the "tree of sorrows".

"Yes it is Mr Murphy, you have a very powerful wand there, be careful how you use it and who you tell of its power. Many will be jealous and want it for themselves, as I'm sure you felt it is linked to you but some may destroy it, just so you don't have it. It would be the last thing they did though, the explosion would be quite spectacular." Tom shivered at Olivander's words. The man gave him the creeps and he couldn't wait to be out of the shop. His parents paid the 20 galleons for the wand and they left the store.

"I'll tell you everything he said when we're back at home but first I want to get the rest of my stuff before the shops close." Mary looked at her watch and realised that there were only a few hours left in the day, she knew if they went to the book store now she'd never get him out before it closed, so she led him to the clothes shop, Madam Malkins. Once inside she asked for a full set of Hogwarts robes and a set of dress robes for him, Kevin and herself, on Kevin's advise. She knew they'd be up late tonight discussing everything that happened today. After Madam Malkins it was off to the Apothecary where Tom became very interested in all the different ingredients, seeing his interest she bought an extra set of everything much to Kevin and Tom's confusion.

"Do we get to go to the bookshop now Mum? Please, pretty pretty please!"

"Well, I did think we had to go to, I'm just kidding, let's go to the book store."

When they got there Tom didn't know where to go first, there were 3 floors covering every topic he had ever imagined magic could do and more. Mary got a bottomless basket from the front door and followed Tom inside with Kevin close behind.

"I'll go get your school books with your father, try not to get all the books in the store." With that Mary and Kevin went to get the books on his list, when getting the dark arts set text they saw a book named "The Rise and Falls of the Dark Arts". Flicking though it they saw a chapter on Voldemort and Harry Potter and picked it up to see what the public opinion was of their son.

Tom meanwhile was having the time of his life, ever since he didn't have to restrict himself for his oaf of a cousin he'd had a love of learning and a drive to prove himself. He knew he shouldn't push himself too far and not to buy too many books. He went to each section in turn seeing if it interested him, he found that many of the subjects available were very boring such as Herbology and Astronomy. Some topics though were very interesting, potions reminded him of Chemistry, which he really enjoyed in school and Charms looked like it could be very useful in everyday life. He reached a section on Magical Theory and every book in the section was about 2 inches thick, he started to read one of the tombs and found that it was surprisingly logical. He wondered if anyone had looked at the science of magic, surely a muggle born must have? He picked up the most modern one he could find which was from the 1880's and put it in the basket his mother had given him. Walking through the other sections he picked up a book on healing, one on defence against the dark arts and one on making your own spells.

Meeting his parents at the counter they looked at his bag surprised, "We expected you to have bought half the shop!" Tom blushed at this and put his purchases on the counter. The sales man looked at the young boy, incredulous at some of his purchases, but thinking of his commission he carried on ringing up the prices. In the end the books came to 15 Galleons, 6 Sickles and a Knut. They paid with the money they had exchanged at Gringotts and left the store with the purchases in a bottomless feather light bag.

"Before we go back I would like us to quickly go into Knocktern Alley," Kevin said to the rest of his family, "it is seen as the dark part of the wizarding world, but it isn't really that bad. I just ask you to trust me on this and I'll explain later."

Walking out of the crowds of Diagon Alley they were shocked by the dingy street that was Knocktern Alley. Everyone was walking quickly to their destinations with their hoods up and looking furtively around the street. Kevin went off at a brisk walk with Tom and Mary close behind him so as no-one would try and approach them. They reached a shop about half way along the alley which had a slightly rotted sign on the top which was covered in grime. Tom just managed to make out the fact it was a bookshop when Kevin walked inside.

Inside the shop there were piles of books on every surface, no sign showed which pile contained what. Looking at some of the titles he was intrigued and slightly worried where his father had taken him, especially when he saw a book called "_Magick Most Evile". _The family walked up to the counter and Kevin rang the bell, an old man came from behind the counter, when he saw the family his jaw dropped in shock.

* * *

A knock at the door and the old man behind the desk tiredly said, "Come in Severus". The man that entered the room had a flowing black cape on with long greasy hair brushing the top of it and skin so pale that it would give a vampire a run for his money. He had a sour expression on his face and when he saw the headmaster a look of contempt flashed across his face but was quickly hidden. "Have you any news?"

"I have tried all my sources headmaster and none have seen the boy, Olivander's have not sold a wand to Harry Potter and none of the foreign schools have him registered to attend. I think you should give up on the boy, I'm sure he would have been as much of a waste of space as his father was."

"Now Severus, you know the prophecy, we mustn't give up hope on finding young Harry. He may have been adopted and have a different name or any other explanation."

"What do you suggest we do then headmaster? Start questioning the students under veritaserum?"

"Don't be ridiculous Severus but if you where to skim the first year's minds during potions then if he is here we'll find out"

"Very well headmaster, am I dismissed, I have an important potion on the go?" Without another word he left the office to go back to the safety of the dungeon, Dumbledore was starting to lose it over the Harry Potter problem.

* * *

"Kevin, but, what, why, how?"

"It's a long story grandfather, can you close up shop so we can tell you all about it?" Valerian walked over to the door and locked it twice before waving his wand to set up silencing and privacy wards. He walked to behind the counter and called up the stairs,

"Neci, get down here, you're going to want to hear this." Once she had walked down the stairs they all went into the back room and sat down. Tom laughed a little at the shocked expressions of the people who he just learnt were his great grandparents. "Now we're all comfortable I think we'd like to hear your story."

Kevin began with what had happened at the hospital, to falling in love with Mary all the way up to the developments of today. When Valerian found out the boy in front of him was Harry Potter he looked at him in shock, he couldn't believe he was alive and that his grandson was his adopted father. Valerian's mind was on overdrive, he wanted to look after his new great-grandson and help him to become the great wizard he knew he could be.

"Grandfather, I want you to help us protect our son. Neither of us are magical and we are dealing with very powerful people. Anything you could do to help we would be eternally grateful." Mary smiled at Kevin and put her hand on his leg, she knew she could trust him and knew that his grandfather would help Tom. She looked at Neci and the two women caught each other's eye, they got up and walked to the kitchen next door. Kevin had given the facts and that was all Valerian had needed but Neci wanted to know all about the new additions to her family.

"Kevin, it's great to see you after all these years, you've grown up to be a fine man and you have a lovely wife. As for Thomas, I believe you have done well so far in hiding his identity but I can see only one problem. There is a form of magic called Legilimency, practisers can look in people's minds and see past memories especially ones playing on their mind at the moment. This is a rare talent but both Dumbledore the headmaster and Snape the potions master at Hogwarts have that skill. Dumbledore will be thinking that you may be in Hogwarts as another pupil and so may try to look in random student's minds to find the truth."

"Isn't that illegal though?"

"Yes it is illegal, but Dumbledore is probably desperate enough to believe it. If it is true that he was the one who faked your death than he most probably doesn't believe you are dead. There is also the problem of Voldemort, if there is a prophecy between the two of you then you need to train hard to be able to defeat him when the time comes. Kevin, I have a solution but I don't think you or Mary are going to like it. Thomas comes to stay with me an Neci for the rest of the holidays, I can train him to defend his mind and start his magical training. I will also be able to teach him things that they won't teach him at Hogwarts, which if the wand maker is right, he will need to learn. It will be hard work and you will be training all day most days for the rest of the holidays, you up to that Thomas?"

"I think it would be great for you to train me, I'd really like to learn magic and aren't afraid to work hard but I'm about to spend most of 9 months away from my family, is there no way that they could come with us?"

"It's not that I don't want your Mother and Father to come Thomas but they both have jobs in the muggle world which they can't just leave"

Kevin got up and walked to the kitchen to where Neci and Mary were still talking, he interrupted with a small cough and asked, "Do you think you could get a month's leave off work by the end of the week?" Mary looked confused by this but nodded to Kevin who walked back into the lounge and said to Valerian, "Give us one week and we'll come over on the 1st of August so you'll have one month with Tom before he gets to Hogwarts. Is that ok?"

"Perfect" both Tom and his great grandfather said together.

"I know you've already got a lot of books Thomas but I'd like you to have read all these before you come here." Tom looked eagerly at the books, he couldn't wait to start learning magic and prove to his parents and great grandparents how good he could be. The thought of revenge on Dumbledore and the Dursley's did cross his mind for a second and Valerian saw the look flash across his eyes. Once the younger family had left Valerian went over to his wife, "Do you think he's the prophesised one?"

"Only time will tell."

-Next chapter training with Great-Grandfather


	4. Prank War Begins

Chapter 4 – Prank War Begins

Disclaimer:- Everything you recognise in this story belongs to JK Rowling and anything else is mine.

Author's Note:- Thank you to my reviewers and the people who have subscribed I'm glad you like it that much. I have written in this chapter grandfather/grandson for Valerian/Harry. They are great grandson etc. but with me and my great aunt I just called her aunt as it's such a mouthful, so I'll do the same here. I hope you like the amount of detail I'm putting in, I find some stories go too fast just to get the main points in with no plot development. Beware:-1 swear word. I'm off this week so extra long chapter!

Waking up the day after his trip to Diagon Alley Tom looked around his everyday room in 29 Wearside Road, he was just a normal 10 year old boy, not someone special. All that they had told him must have been wrong. He thought back over the last few years. The more he thought about it, the more he could pick up on the weird things that had happened around him. Inexplicable things which you just shrugged off afterwards thinking it was just a trick of the light. The things the Dursley's used to say; calling him a freak, all made sense now. They had known all along, that was why they had hated, not cared for and used him. Even if he was a wizard it was hard for him believe that he was the one that defeated the worst Dark Lord for a century. He picked up one of the books in the pile by his bed named "The Rise and Falls of the Dark Arts", flicking through it he got to the 20th century. He skipped past a wizard named Grindlewald and reached a chapter titled "Voldemort."

"The Dark wizard Voldemort rose to power in 1970 where he started recruiting members of the darker side of society to his cause. Using guerilla tactics he caught many witches and wizards unaware and fear of him grew. Many joined his cause of ridding the world of Muggle and half bloods, either due to the ideology or the promise of power. At the height of his control, at the end of the 1970's, he had the Ministry of Magic on the verge of collapse and only Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix stopped the country from falling to him. This could only last so long and in 1981 the country looked doomed to fall into Voldemort's hands until a young boy, the son of Lilly and James Potter destroyed the Dark Lord on the 31st of October 1981. We don't know many details of what happened in Godric's Hollow on that night, but we do know that Harry Potter was given a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, saving the wizarding world and becoming known as the Boy-Who-Lived."

He put down the book after the introduction, it just went on to explain all about Voldemort's rise to power, what happened and the fall out afterwards. It was interesting and he wanted to read on, but the call of other books promising the power that magic gave you was too much. He was just about to open up the next book in his pile, "Magic Theory for Apprentices" when he heard his mum calling him for breakfast downstairs. He didn't want to go as he knew they would be faced by a massive conversation after all they had learned yesterday and he really wanted to start discovering magic but he knew better than to be late for a meal and headed downstairs.

Mary and Kevin prepared themselves for the conversation they were about to have with their son. They had been up late the night before talking about what had happened during the day and coming to terms with who their son was. They knew they had to be strong for him as he needed them now more than ever. As Tom sat down and starting eating his breakfast Mary looked at Kevin, both their breakfasts discarded for the moment.

"Tom, I'm sure you're expecting this chat and I thought it was best to get it done and out of the way now so you can enjoy this week before we all go to your grandparent's. Me and your father have had a long talk about everything that happened yesterday and although it was a bit of a shock we want you to know we're going to help in any way we can. We know that we can't help you with magic but we know a lot about the politics that adults play, especially your Dad, with him being in such a competitive job. We want you to be as careful as possible but from the sounds of it if Voldemort isn't dead then you'll be in danger. We're going to give you a choice now, either you stay here, get trained by your grandfather then go off to Hogwarts on September the first. Or we can sell the house, get a plane to America and forget about this whole situation and you can go to a magical school there."

Tom had not expected this, he had thought his parents would tell him to be careful and to be honest he hadn't even considered the problem if Voldemort wasn't dead. He sat staring at his breakfast his hunger having disappeared. His Mum and Dad where right, he was in danger if he stayed here, but he wanted to train with his grandfather and go to the school his biological parents went to. He could find out more about them, ever since he had found out the Dursley's had lied to him, he'd been interested in understanding more about them. Tom also felt he had to stay in the UK. He felt like he had to find out what Dumbledore had done, why and if Voldemort was still alive, and if he was, Tom knew it would be down to him to face him. The thought of America did appeal to him, it would be easier than fooling Dumbledore, facing his manipulations when the truth came out and coping with the threat of Voldemort. He looked to his parents and confidently said to them,

"America would be the easy option, but not the right one. I belong here and I will learn as much as I can to keep you and me safe."

Both his parents beamed at him, they were scared about the threat of Voldemort but proud of Tom's morals and that he'd stick to them even in the face of potential danger. The family went back to their now cold breakfast, each quietly thinking about the decision that had just been made and what an effect it would have on their life to come.

* * *

Valerian woke from a fitful night's sleep, he had much to do this week in preparation for Thomas' arrival on Monday and his thoughts had plagued him throughout the night. He woke early and headed to the apothecary to purchase the supplies he needed before the school children came out to buy their supplies for Hogwarts. After that he headed to Olivander's to discuss with him the sale of the wand to Tom. Olivander normally wouldn't talk to anyone about his wands but having known him since Hogwarts and being the owners grandfather he knew Olivander would talk to him. Valerian also knew that he hadn't told Kevin and Tom the full story and he planned on hearing it. Knocking on the wand maker's door he heard a shouted, "We're not open yet" from the back door. He removed the wards on the door knowing the code required to remove them and walked in."

"It's rude to just walk into someone's house you know?"

"Firstly this is a shop and secondly, I did knock first."

"What are you doing here Valerian you know I open up in an hour and this month is the busiest of the year, actually it's the only busy time to be honest."

"I know Albion and I wouldn't call if this wasn't urgent. You sold a wand yesterday and I want to know more about it."

"I sell many wands here."

"You know perfectly well which one I mean, don't play games with me Olivander. I'm not in the mood. You sold my grandson a very powerful and experimental wand and I want to know all about it, so I know it's not dangerous. You may be able to fob most people off but you know you can't with me."

"Ok Valerian, no need to blow a fuse, you'll die young if you get too stressed. I sold young Mr Murphy a willow wand with dual cores of Basilisk venom and unicorn blood. I had not planned on ever selling it and had stored it out the back, but you know it is the wand that chooses the wizard."

"That's the biggest load of bullshit you've ever tried to palm off on me! You know as much as I do, that you never leave the backdoor open when you have customers, as a stray spell could go on and destroy all the wand cores you have back there."

"Well, I may had read his aura, been interested in his power and thought that he may be the first one to survive the wand."

Valerian grabbed Olivander by the throat and pushed him against the wall, "You mean you knew full well he was my grandson and still thought you'd just "try out" an experimental and potentially deadly wand on him? Olivander you better have a good reason for this, before I curse you into oblivion."

Olivander wriggled a bit and just managed to choke out, "You know the prophecy, the balance of light and dark, I had to try, would you not have done the same? He said he felt it calling to him."

"As did all the other dead wizards and witches who heard the call of power! But I have to agree that I would have done the same, we needed to find him."

"I am just surprised he is a Murphy, not that I have a problem with that, but I thought the prophecy said..."

"I know full well what it said and I will reveal more to you when the time is right. Thomas is coming to stay with us for August where me and Neci will be training him, when the shop is closed will you come and help train him?"

"How could I refuse such an offer, what will we be training him in?"

"You will teach him PLM and potions. I will teach him PDM, transfiguration, magical theory and Occlumancy. Neci will train him in defensive magic, medi magic and charms."

"Isn't he a bit young to learn PDM and PLM? For that matter why would he want to learn Occlumancy?"

"All in good time my friend, be patient."

With that Valerian left Olivander's and headed back home to prepare for Tom's arrival. He had books to hide as they were too dangerous for him to read and some to take home from the shop. He started the preparations, trying not to get his hopes up as Tom was only a boy and his guess could be wrong.

* * *

Tom ran back up the stairs once he had finished his breakfast and done the dishes. It couldn't be over quick enough for him, he wanted to impress his Grandfather with what he had learned in the week. He put his Queen CD on and lay on the bed with the magical theory book on his lap. He didn't notice when the CD stopped playing an hour later and didn't hear his mum calling him down for lunch. He was pulled away from his book when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped in shock, but calmed down seeing his mum.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you Tom. You didn't come down for lunch so I brought you a sandwich up here, please don't just spend all your time reading. You'll do plenty of learning in August, you have to make the most of your holidays."

"I'm sorry I didn't come down for lunch Mum, I was just enjoying my book so much that I didn't hear you. I'm sorry I'm being so antisocial up here but this is just so fascinating. Did you know that you can't make food from nothing as a wizard, but you can do other things? I wonder why that is, everything's made of the same elements isn't it?"

"I don't know son, making something out of nothing in itself is a bit counter intuitive though isn't it?"

"I suppose so. I can't wait to learn more off of Grandfather. Would it be ok if I carry on reading today but do it downstairs with you guys and tomorrow we can do something together?"

"That would be great hunny. I'm just worried you'll overwork yourself at this rate." He picked up a book on Charms and his wand, before heading downstairs with his mother. Mary looked quizzically at him carrying his wand but didn't ask as she trusted her son to be careful.

"Nice to see you finally come out of your cave son, you're looking a little pale and worm like"

"Oh ha, ha, very funny Dad. You're just jealous you can't concentrate on a book for more than 2 minutes."

"Oh we'll see about that, whoever stops reading first has to do the dishes for the rest of the week, including Mum's portion"

"You're on." Kevin got out Tom Clancy's "The Hunt for Red October" which he had been reading for the last month, what with work he didn't have much time to read, especially when the football was on TV. Tom opened up his charms book and read the introduction on what charms are, what they are useful for and when to use them. He moved onto the first chapter and on the first page he dropped the book in shock. Kevin shouted out in triumph,

"I win! You stopped reading!"

"Dad I think that anyone would stop reading if they saw the pictures in the book moving!"

"Did you just say, moving?" All thoughts of the bet where gone as the Murphy's gathered around the book to look at the picture of a hand showing the motions for the spell. "Wow, I didn't know that magical pictures actually moved, I thought my dad had been joking when he told me that! Do you think you could try the spell Tom?"

Tom read through the page on how to levitate an object quickly and tried to memorise the wand movement. His work on magical theory was really coming through as he knew that the words and the movements were only to help you with the spell but the magic user was the one who caused the spell to happen. He tapped his wand where it told him to and he heard the book say "Wingardium Leviosa". His parents jumped back a bit at that, but soon were looking intensely as he levelled his wand on his father's book on the table.

"Could you give me some space please." His parents backed off a little. Tom took a deep breath as he prepared to do his first magic, "Wingardium Leviosa". The book quivered a bit before flying up to the ceiling, bursting into flames and then raining the Murphy's in ash. "I may have put a bit too much power into that." Tom said looking embarrassed.

"You think?" his Dad jokingly replied. "I think that was amazing, could you do it again but this time not set my book on fire?" Tom still looked a bit red in his cheeks but took aim on the newspaper and sent the spell at it again, trying to remember all he had read. The newspaper floated in the air for a few seconds before he had an evil idea. The newspaper went flying towards his father who shrieked in fright, as it repeatedly hit him, until he ran from the lounge. Tom soon fell into fits of giggles and his concentration dropped and so did the newspaper. His mum next to him was just about suppressing her laughter until Tom said, "At least it didn't set on fire!" At which point all three were openly laughing, Kevin walked over to Tom and gave him a massive hug.

"That was amazing Tom, so if Dad doesn't clear the drains do you think you'd be able to do that again?"

"No problem Mum, I'll try and find a better one in here to persuade Dad if you want?"

" Are you two ganging up on me already? I'm doomed!"

After an afternoon filled with Tom learning spells and trying them out on his unsuspecting father, who was currently blue with hair down to his toes and talking in rhymes, the family sat down for tea. Kevin's appearance made dinner a much more entertaining occasion, since he kept having problems eating around his hair. After struggling for five minutes he said,

"Oh Tom my lad, I am so sad, I can't eat my dinner, but I ain't no sinner, can't you remove this blight, to end this fight?"

"I'm sorry dad but I haven't learnt the counters yet."

Mary sniggered a bit at this knowing that he had practiced everything on a cup first and made sure he could turn it back. She knew that Kevin would be able to prank him back so wasn't worried and plus she got to have chores done for her. She went to the drawer, got a pair of scissors out and chopped off most of the hair and put it in the bin. "There you go, now the hair isn't a problem." Kevin looked at her in shock, then shrugged and carried on eating his meal, planning his revenge. Once dinner was finished Kevin grinned in triumph.

"Tom this has been so fun, but the dishes need be done, and you lost our bet, so it'll be you who'll get wet."

Tom just smirked at this and plucked his wand out of his pocket, pointed it at the dishes and said "Tergo Lanx". The taps turned on in the sink, washing up liquid was squeezed in, the dishes dipped into the soap and a cloth wiped around them, before they floated into the wrack. Kevin just looked at this with a slack jaw his first piece of revenge ruined. Mary was just wishing Tom could stay here because if he could do that with dishes all the housework could be done in an hour!

With a wave of his wand over his father and a muttered incantation he walked up to his bed shouting back "Thanks for a great day Mum and Dad, goodnight." Kevin's colour returned to normal and his hair went back to its regular length. He shouted up to his son, "This isn't over, I'll get my revenge!" Just to hear laughs flowing down the stairs back to him.

Once back in his room, Tom put his CD player back on and lay on his bed, he opened up the book his Grandfather had given him to read, "The Dark Arts, Are They Really So Bad?" And began.

Stigma Attached to the Dark Arts

The Dark Arts are a form of magic no longer taught at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry since the appointment of Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of the school. The only school in the world that still teaches the dark arts is Durmstrang school however the school is often ostracised because of that. Schools have removed it from the curriculum due to the disgrace that Albus Dumbledore attached to it after he defeated Grindlewald in 1945. He is quoted saying "The Dark Arts are what caused the rise of Grindlewald and if they continue to be taught they will be downfall of our society".

Scholars of magic and its forms however disagree with this saying that the dark arts are just one form of magic and it is how you use it. Headmaster Dumbledore however used his influence after the fall of Grindlewald to push through a lot of anti dark arts legislation making it now illegal to use any spell considered "Dark Arts". The term "Dark Arts" however is difficult to define as many spells taught could be used for evil purposes. In the end it was determined that any spell that required negative emotion would be classified "Dark" and banned from use.

The banning of the Dark Arts led to the development of Knocktern Alley into a place full of the undesirables of wizarding society, Aurors do not raid it as there would be an uproar from that part of the community that they could not handle. Meanwhile witches and wizards from old families who have always practiced the light with the dark are having to resort to sending their children to Durmstrang or teaching them at home in private.

Tom carried on reading the book late into the night learning more about what the dark arts are, how they can be used for good and evil and what a grey wizard is. His interest was piqued over how some wizards developed the ability to perfectly balance both the light and dark, he thought back to what Olivander said in the shop and fell asleep dreaming about learning Dark Magic tomorrow.

Tom awoke early the next day with his alarm burring in his ear, switching it off he crept down the corridor carefully so as to not wake his parents. Once he arrived at the bathroom he hurriedly got ready eager to begin his studies. He went back to his room and opened up the dark arts book his grandfather had got him. He flipped through the blurb at the beginning about what the Dark Arts are as he had read a book on that last night. He reached the first chapter entitled, "The Power of Fire", reading through the introduction he could see how useful fire could be in defending yourself and in many other ways.

The first spell in the book was "Flagrate" which caused a small flame to appear at the tip of his wand. After mastering this and being able to create a stream that wrote his name like a sparkler that stayed he moved onto the next spell, "Anthrofotia" which created a small ball of fire which you could hold in your hand and use as a projectile or place somewhere to keep you warm. What made it a dark arts spell is that it only burns live things however Tom thought to himself that it could be used for loads of other purposes.

Tom kept on reading and learning new fire spells until he heard his mum call him for lunch. Walking downstairs he smiled at his parents before collapsing onto a chair,

"Doing all this magic is very tiring you know. What's for lunch Mum I'm famished."

"I hope you fancy a goats cheese bagel Tom?"

"That sounds great Mum, so what we doing this afternoon then?" he said as he levitated the plate with the bagel on it over to him. Kevin saw this in shock and said to his son,

"Tom, no magic at the dinner table." To which Tom looked a little ashamed, "But did you just do that spell without saying anything?"

"Well, yeah, I think I did. I just wanted the bagel here and it came to me."

"We'll have to tell your grandfather about this Tom, as for this afternoon we thought we could go to Brighton by train and stay overnight to make the most of the nice weather. Before you ask you can take a couple of books with you if you go and find out a disguising spell or something so no-one will know what you're reading."

"Thanks Dad!" Tom said before wolfing down his meal and running upstairs to pack an overnight bag and to look for a spell to use on his books. He soon found in his first year charms book a spell that would make the front covers of the books appear blank for a day and he would just have to be careful that no-one looked inside. Picking up his book on Dark arts and one on potions he waved his wand in a circular motion with a slight jab at the end saying " Krupto" and the book then appeared blank. He then shoved them in his bag and ran downstairs to meet his parents.


	5. Brighton

Chapter 5 – Brighton

Disclaimer:- Everything you recognise in this story belongs to JK Rowling and anything else is mine.

Author's Note:- I'm sorry it's been such a long time since my update but have been looking at universities! I think everyone else must be away as I haven't been getting many reviews? I appreciate your comments as it'll make my story better.

Walking down to the sea front Tom and his parents looked just like any other family on a short break to Brighton. From the looks on the faces the only concerns they had was if there would be space on the beach and whether the weather would hold. Walking past a small seaside shop Mary turned to her adopted son,

"Tom would you like to get a bucket and spade?"

"Mum I'm not 5 anymore!"

"I know, I know but I thought I'd ask, you liked them when we last came here."

Tom just rolled his eyes at his mother and pulled his parents arms to get them to the beach quicker. When they finally got there he quickly pulled off his clothes so he was standing in his swimming stuff and ran down to the sea. His parents chuckled as he dove into the sea and swam around avoiding the surfers. After about 30 minutes he came running up to his parents and gave each of them a very wet hug. After quickly drying off he lay his towel down and started to read.

Tom started off with his book simply called "Potions; A Beginning", he quickly made his way through the beginning and was soon reading about the first potion that they would learn to make at Hogwarts, the "Boil Cure" potion.

"First add 1 litre of distilled water and let it come to the boil. While the water is heating up slice your dried nettles into strips 3mm in diameter and add just when the water starts boiling. Stir three times anticlockwise then once clockwise and turn down to a simmer. While simmering place your fangs into a pestle and mortar and grind to a powder. Once the potion has reached a dark green colour add your crushed snake fangs and pre prepared stewed horned slugs. The potion should now have a murky brown colour which will slowly turn to a dark red as it simmers. Once it has turned red take the cauldron off the heat and allow to cool for 10 minutes. Add the Porcupine quills and stir clockwise until it dissolves, finish with one anticlockwise turn."

While reading this Tom had been doing the hand motions, cutting the nettles, stirring the cauldron, crushing the fangs. He looked around once he realised what he'd been doing and saw that a young girl a couple of family's down was looking at him curiously. She had brown fuzzy hair and looked like she'd been on holiday a lot as she was quite well tanned. Her parents were sat on deck chairs and had a look of primness which was unexpected on the beach. He panicked when she got up and started heading towards him with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Hello my name is Hermione Granger and you are?"

"Tom, Tom Murphy. Nice to meet you."

"I couldn't help noticing you waving your hands around when you were reading, what book is it?" She strained her neck to look at the book and was rather confused when she saw nothing but a blank front cover.

"It's just a book for school next year." Tom quickly tried to change the subject, "Do you live around here?"

"No I don't, I live near London, but I'm off to school in Scotland next year." Tom's breath caught in his throat at this, was she going to Hogwarts as well? She didn't look like a witch but he supposed he didn't look like a wizard either.

"Oh really, Scotland? I'm going to a private boarding school up there too, Hogwarts."

"So am I! You're a Wiz..."

"Shh, you know there are muggles around." Tom said quickly. She was obviously a muggle born as she hadn't thought about where they were. He looked to his parents who were watching this exchange with curiosity.

"I'll be right back." Hermione shot back to her parents and soon was dragging them with her.

"Hello my name is Veronica and this is my husband Phillip, it is a pleasure to meet parents of someone else going to school with our daughter."

"I am Mary and this is my husband Kevin and it is a pleasure to meet you too. If you wait for a second our son will quickly put up something to stop us being overheard." Tom went into his bag and behind the wind shield and got out his wand. With a quick wave and a muttered "Repello Muggletum" he put his wand away and sat back down.

"Did you just do, _magic_" Hermione exclaimed, whispering the last word as if it was a curse word.

"Yes I did. I cast a sphere around us that repels any muggles not already in it. I found it in one of the books I've got and thought it would be useful." Hermione just looked at him in shock, wondering how he'd picked up magic so quickly, she'd tried a few spells already but had only got a dim light of her wand.

"Can you teach me to do that please?"

"Sure, come over here. I'm sure our parents have a lot to talk about." Tom and Hermione went to behind the wind shield and the parents went to the other side of the dome.

Kevin started off the conversation with Hermione's parents after an awkward silence after Tom had just ordered everyone around, "He's taking to this much better than either of us and I'm a squib!" At the confused looks on Veronica and Phillip's faces he soon clarified, "it means I'm from a magical family but can't do magic myself."

"Both Veronica and I are muggles, we had no idea about magic until a couple of days ago and it's still a bit of a shock to the system to be honest. A woman called McDogal or something like that came over, told us about magic and took us to this amazing alleyway to buy Hermione's school things. It's all a bit much to be honest, she turned into a cat in front of us!"

"That would be Professor McGonagall, she's an animagus and teacher of Transfiguration at Hogwarts." At their confused looks he went on to explain all he knew about magic and what he had learnt over the last couple of days. The Granger's understood it much better as he was explaining it from a muggles point of view and not assuming they knew things like wizards tended to do. After that he explained about Tom being the first wizard in their family for 3 generations and how they were going to stay with his grandfather for August to try and get him used to the wizarding world.

"Thank you so much I understand that all so much better now Kevin, I also feel better her going to Hogwarts as at least one of us knows some about it plus with your Grandfather in the wizarding world. You must be really pleased that Tom can do magic then and he seems to have picked it up very quickly. Hermione is the first in our family who can do magic and she's been trying to do some spells these last couple of days but has been really struggling with it."

"Don't worry about that at all Veronica, some people find it really difficult to get past the fact that magic exists and that the laws of physics can be bent if not broken entirely in some cases. This is most a problem in the academically talented muggle borns as they know quite a lot of science from their muggle education."

"Oh that makes sense, as much sense as magic will ever make to me. How does magic do that though, break the laws of physics?"

"I can't explain it to you and I don't think anyone else could but at the moment there are scientists who can do magic researching it in America. Although I think you'd need a PhD in Physics to understand any of it, we just have to accept it."

"I hate having to just accept things as fact, as does Hermione, she's going to struggle with that for a while I'm sure. Now I don't mean to be rude but can I ask you why your hair colour keeps on changing every time you take a breath?"

"TOM!"

"It took you long enough to notice and you can't blame me dad!"

"Who was it then?"

"It was Hermione!"

"Of all the spells you could have taught her you teach her that?"

"Well she said her mum was complaining about the cost of having her hair dyed so I thought I'd show her how she could do it for her. She just got it a bit wrong so it changes colour when you breathe."

"Hermione how could you practice on Kevin without his permission?" Her mum admonished.

"Tom said he wouldn't mind and that he'd done it before."

Mary jumped in before Hermione got told off more, "Don't worry Veronica, Tom and Kevin have been pulling pranks on each these last couple of days. They'll be able to turn him back no problem, won't you." Tom and Hermione had the decency to look a little guilty and Tom replied.

"That's no problem at all mum. You'll just have to wait while I teach Hermione the counter for it." Mary rolled her eyes at that knowing he could counter it and that he just wanted to make his Dad suffer for a little longer. With a joking stern look at Tom she went back to the conversation with Hermione's parents.

"Nice one Hermione, I'll have to remember that one for later, so you flicked your wand at the end to make it change colours when he breathes. Anyway the counter curse is Finite. You do an anticlockwise circle with a stab at the end towards the person or object with the curse on it. Practice with this twig a second while I get a rock for you to practice on." He got a rock and spelled it to go blue. On the fifth go Hermione made it change colour and then on the eighth she made it go back to a normal stone colour. After a few more practices she cast the spell on Kevin and his hair reverted to its original colour.

The two families carried on like this for most of the afternoon with Tom and Hermione occasionally going down to the sea for a swim to cool down and even convincing the parents to come with them one time for a game of tag in the sea. Hermione's parents told Kevin and Mary all about their dental practice and Kevin talked to them about new medical techniques in reconstruction of jaws. The evening soon came and they all went back to their hotels to change for tea where they were all going to meet up to go to a local fish restaurant.

At seven 'o'clock they met up at the restaurant and were lucky to find a table as it was a Saturday night. Sitting down at the table they ordered a bottle of white wine and two cokes for the kids. Once they had brought it to the table Kevin rose his glass for a toast.

"To new friends and new beginnings"

"Cheers!" Everyone said as they rose their glasses. They looked at their menus and decided what they wanted to have. Conversation never strayed to magic but everyone suppressed giggles when Kevin's chair moved from under him when he came back from the toilet. Tom had pay back though when he went for the salt on his chips and ended up with the whole pot on them.

"The old ones are the best" Kevin said with a smug look. Veronica and Phillip looked a bit disapproving but had to admit it was quite funny to see and they'd never seen Hermione so happy. The pair were comparing their results in their Key Stage Two SAT's. Hermione was bragging about her level 5 in English Reading and 5b in English Writing. Tom was saying about his 5's in Science and Maths.

Veronica hearing this asked Kevin, "What happens with their Maths, Science and English when they go to "school"?"

""The school" has been around for over 1000 years and back then no-one except monks were taught any of those types of subjects back then so they aren't taught."

"What?" Mary, Philip and Veronica exclaimed turning a few heads from in the restaurant.

"I know, I know, it should have been updated by now but they are all about tradition and history. Most syllabuses have not been updated either which is quite shocking but is due to very little progress in the subjects."

"What happens with their studies of Maths, English and Science then?" Veronica asked.

"Well you can either rely on Hermione getting a job there where she will need only rudimentary skills or teach her yourself in the holidays. It may also be worthwhile getting a private tutor for Latin as a lot of what she will learn is in it."

"That is appalling! Well I definitely will be teaching her in the holidays, I'm glad you told me this or I'd have thought she'd still be being taught in it."

Their meals then arrived and conversation lulled for a while as they were enjoying their fresh fish. After their food they received their bill and left with each other's contact details so they could stay in contact. Once they reached the hotel Tom collapsed onto the bed to the noise of a long and wet fart. "Real mature Dad!"

"Well you started it!"

"Both of you behave! It's late and we need to get a good night's sleep before we go shopping tomorrow." Both Tom and Kevin moaned at the thought of a day of shopping but knowing they had to keep Mary happy both went to their beds and were soon off to sleep.

The next day Tom woke up early so he could read some of his Dark Arts textbook as he didn't get much reading done yesterday before Hermione came over and knew he'd spend most of today in the shops. He was on chapter 6 by the time his parents were ready to go down for breakfast. He put his books in his bag and put a locking charm on his bag to stop any curious maids from having a look.

Mary virtually dragged Tom and Kevin out of breakfast towards the shops. She insisted on going in virtually every shop and trying on at least one thing in each of them. By the end of the day she had a bag from New Look, Monson and Calvin Klein, but she made Tom and Kevin go in Top Man while she'd bought that. Tom was also carrying 3 bags as Mary wouldn't let him go to Hogwarts looking like a "ragamuffin". He had a few T-shirts from Top Man, a new suit from Jeff Banks and a some shirts from Burton. Kevin had been lucky and had avoided buying anything as Mary had been concentrating on herself and Tom.

Once the torture was over they went back to the hotel and filled the car with their purchases and suitcases. On the drive home Mary fell asleep after a long day and Tom was buried inside his book. They got a takeaway Chinese when they were nearly home and after eating Tom went up to his room to carry on reading. He was so absorbed in the book on the Dark Arts and practicing the spells he was shocked when his Mum called him down for breakfast. Dragging himself downstairs he slumped into a chair and slowly started on his food.

"Tom you look like you haven't slept at all!"

"Well Mum you see, I got a bit absorbed in my book and lost track of time and..."

"You haven't have you? Tom I don't set you a bedtime as I think you're mature enough to know when go to sleep yourself but I think I may be wrong."

"I'm sorry Mum, I promise it won't happen again!"

"It better not young man or else I won't let you keep your books in your room."

"It won't, I promise!" Tom quickly ate his meal and went into the lounge where he lay on the sofa reading his magical theory book. He felt his eyelids getting heavy while he tried to read and was soon fast asleep.

At 5 'o'clock Mary thought it would be a good time to wake Tom up for tea otherwise he wouldn't sleep well tonight. She tried gently shaking him and whispering in his ear but he didn't wake. She did it again more forcefully and when he didn't wake she started to panic. She shouted to Kevin who then tried to wake his son to no avail. Kevin who was used to emergency situations felt his sons vitals and looked at his pupils.

"He is perfectly fine medically he just doesn't seem to be waking up and I don't know why. I can only guess that this is magical and not medical. I think we should take him to my grandfather."


	6. Training

Chapter 6 – Training

Disclaimer:- Everything you recognise in this story belongs to JK Rowling and anything else is mine.

Author's Note:-1.6 thousand visits and 4 reviews...COME ON!

Kevin reached into the back of the car and took Tom into his arms carefully plucking him from the car and carrying him to the door. Mary anxiously knocked on the door probably a little more forcefully than was necessary causing an irate Neci to open it.

"What do you want? You do realise what the time is don't you?"

"We're sorry to call at this time but it's Tom, he's not well."

"Oh I'm sorry Mary I didn't recognise you. Come in, come in. What's wrong with little Tom then? Upset stomach that your muggle medicines couldn't fix?"

"I'm afraid it's more serious than that grandmother." Kevin chipped in before Mary could defend muggle medicine for him. He knew how much better magic was for medicine; picture a tumour, vanish it and there's no need for invasive surgery. However medicine in the magical world had not developed in 100years, like most things it was outdated and would soon be worse than muggle techniques. "We couldn't wake Tom this evening after he slept this afternoon; he seems to be in some sort of coma."

Realising the seriousness of the situation Neci hurried them in and led them to the lounge, while going to fetch Valerian. Tom was led on the sofa utterly oblivious to what was happening around him and the worry he was causing his family. Mary was completely confused, as she was so worried for her son but at the same time she'd entered this town house that looked like any other in the street, although once inside, it was different to anything she'd seen before in her life. She put her attention back to her son deciding to investigate later.

Valerian came in with his wand out and headed straight for Tom and began waving his wand over him muttering "Exploriatio" like a chant. When he moved it over his body there was an amber light at the tip of his wand, until he reached Tom's head where it changed a deep red. He then began murmuring "Amplius" and writing started to appear above Tom. Kevin looked on with amazement and a hint of jealousy, when confronted by a patient it took time to find out what was wrong and quite a lot of guess work, whereas his grandfather said one word and writing had appeared above telling everyone Tom's symptoms.

"It's nothing to worry about, he just has magical exhaustion. How much magic has he been doing this past few days?"

"He's been practising every spare second he can. I think he's gone through about 3 and a half books. I think he wanted to impress you when he arrived."

"He has been busy hasn't he. Well he'll sleep through the night and apart from feeling a bit grotty in the morning he'll be back to normal. I would suggest bringing his training forward however as he is pushing himself too hard and being in a structured environment may help."

"If you think that's best Mr Murphy then that's what we'll do."

"Come on Mary you're family! Anyway, let's take him up to his room and we can have some tea and a drink before the end of the night."

After taking Tom upstairs Valerian, Kevin, Neci and Mary sat down around the dining room table. Neci clicked her fingers and a weird creature appeared before her. He was slightly taller than a Goblin, but much thinner. Instead of the suits of armour, the goblin wore an outfit that wouldn't look out of place on a Victorian butler. He spoke in a squeaky, submissive voice and seemed quite a pitiful creature. Mary was left wondering if all of his kind was like this and why you would have a creature like this in your home?

"Mary this is a house-elf, they're like a maid, butler and chef all rolled into one. Most old families have a family of elves which have bonded with them and serve their every need. Most muggles when they hear this believe it's like slavery, but they depend on us like we do them."

"Mistress Murphy I have prepared a shepherd's pie, I hope that is to everyone's liking."

He sat there holding a tea towel rocking back on forth as if he wouldn't survive if he didn't have praise for his decision. With a nod from everyone he clicked his fingers and a plate appeared in front of each one of them, much to Mary and Kevin's amazement. He may have been told stories about it and seen Tom do it these last few days but magic still amazed him.

Mary began admiring the room she was in, now she knew Tom was going to be ok. She couldn't believe that such an ordinary exterior hid such an amazing interior. The dining room itself would fill half the house if it was the same size inside as it was outside. A large mahogany dining table filled the centre of the room with placings for 12. On the walls were paintings of previous Murphy's, or at least she assumed so by the resemblance to her husband. There was a large liquor cabinet in the corner that contained liquors which outdated her by more than 50 years and some of which she'd never heard of before such as "Firewhisky".

Valerian rose his glass and looked around to everyone and said, "To Tom, and his bright future. May we do all we can to help him accomplish his potential."

"Cheers" Everyone replied and they tucked into their meal.

The next morning everyone woke with a headache, Tom due to his magical exhaustion and the adults due to their late night of talking and breaking into the drinks cabinet that was innocently sitting in the corner. Tom awoke with a start, in an unfamiliar environment. A memory of the Dursley's flashed through his mind and for a second he couldn't help thinking he'd been sent back there. After a moment though he looked around and saw the decor and knew there was no way he could be at the Dursley's as the room was far too nice. He thought back and the last thing he remembered was being at home on the sofa reading his book on magical theory. He picked up his wand and bringing to mind all the offensive spells he'd learnt, he slowly opened the door. Walking carefully down the corridor he came to the stairs. Taking each step carefully and looking around he made it to the bottom. There was a corridor to the front door, he wanted to find out who had taken him but he didn't want to hang about just in case it was a Death Eater who had found out who he really was. Tom heard a noise behind him and quickly turned and yelled "Stupefy" to which both Tom and Valerian fell to the floor unconscious.

Mary had just woken and had decided to go down for breakfast before trying to find the bathroom for a shower. She walked down the stairs and reached the hall where she saw both Valerian and Tom unconscious on the floor. After a moment of shock she opened her mouth and shouted, "Kevin!" to which he came running down the stairs with Neci not far behind. When Kevin reached the bottom of the stairs he went over to both Valerian and Tom and felt for a pulse. When he got one on both he let a sigh of relief escape his lips and Neci went over to Valerian and taking out her wand saying "Enervate". Valerian sat up and looking over to Tom on the floor and those around him he said,

"Well that was unexpected." Before anyone else could say anything he walked over to Tom and copying his wife said "Enervate". Well you certainly surprised me there Tom. You hate it here that much already that you're trying to escape?"

"Grandfather? Mum, Dad? What? Where am I?"

"You're at my house; you've been doing too much magic so you've got magical exhaustion. That last spell you hit me with just knocked you out again, you shouldn't do any more magic for today ok? Anyway before you apologise that was a very quick reflex from you and I should have been quicker and got a shield up, but I wasn't expecting to be shot at in my own house! You're Mum and Dad have told me how much magic you've been doing and its impressive how much progress you've made but you really shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard. We're going to start training you here now so you don't overdo it again, ok?"

"That's great Grandfather, I've read the entire first book on dark arts, some of the magical theory book and up to at least chapter 5 in every other book. I can also do most of the spells I've read about."

"That's great Tom but you're going to have to wait until tomorrow to show me all you've learnt as you need to rest today. I hear you've made a friend on your trip to Brighton so you can go visit her today before we start your training tomorrow. Just remember not to do any magic! Now all that excitement is over lets go eat our breakfast."

Everyone left the corridor with Tom trying to escape and his Mum fussing over him. The house-elves had done amazing job as the table was covered in everything you could imagine wanting for breakfast and more. Tom realising now how hungry he was, piled his plate high and was soon tucking into bacon and scrambled eggs with baked beans. During breakfast Tom talked with his Mum about his plans for today until he heard his Dad talking to his Grandfather about plans for his training.

"Tom's training is going to consist of 3 main sections. Firstly an activity session in the form of Quidditch, running and chess; in order to develop his physical and tactical abilities. Secondly it will be wandless studies such as potions, occlumancy and magical theory. Finally it will be the main part of his studies; wand classes."

"As part of his wandless studies will you teach him how to do spells wandlessly?"

"Not yet, they don't teach that at Hogwarts and most don't have any ability in it due to its complexity. Hopefully we'll start teaching him in his fourth year though."

"I hate to contradict you Grandfather but you may have to change your plans there. Before we went to Brighton Tom summoned a bagel to him at the dinner table." A look of shock passed across Valerian and Neci's faces before they quickly hid it and Valerian replied,

"That is most interesting, I'll look into that while you're gone today."

Conversation lulled after that as everyone was caught in their own thoughts. Mary and Kevin were thinking about their son and their concerns for his wellbeing, Neci and Valerian where thinking about Tom and how they could help him accomplish his destiny. Tom meanwhile was being a usual 10 year old and thinking about his day with Hermione.

Tom arrived at Hermione's at 10 'o'clock and after saying hello to Mr and Mrs Granger he went up to Hermione's room. "How are you getting on with those spells I told you to try then?"

"Well I've read the entire book but I'm having difficulty getting the spells to do exactly what there supposed to do." Getting her wand out she pointed it at the chair and said "Mutoping Livens". The chair legs went blue but the rest of it stayed red. Hermione left a frustrated humph and sat down on her bed, "See what I mean!"

"Don't worry about it Hermione, you're doing the spell perfectly your heart is just not in it."

"But I really want to do it!"

"I know you do but when you do the spell you've got that bit of doubt in you due to not seeing much magic yet. Once you get to Hogwarts it'll become easier with magic all around you. Don't worry about it Hermione you'll get it soon, anyway I've got to tell you something important. I won't see you again until September 1st as I'm going to stay with my grandfather for the rest of the holidays. I know it's going to suck but it'll be over before you know it and you'll be sick of me by the time we leave Hogwarts in 7 years time!"

"Oh well that is rubbish! I'll see you on the train though won't I?"

"Yeah of course you will! Anyway enough of this boring stuff we need to make the most of today, you mentioned a water park nearby?"

Tom had a rude awakening the next day with a loud banging on his bedroom door, "Wake up Tom I want you downstairs in twenty minutes." Dragging his feet to the bathroom he jumped in the shower. After a quick shower he got out to nearly fall back in again, "Hello Young Master Tom, Twinkle has your clean clothes here for you." Quickly grabbing a towel to cover himself he thanked the house-elf and dismissed her quickly. Ten minutes later he was downstairs in his wizarding robes eating his breakfast when Valerian walked in.

"Nice to see you can keep to time restraints Tom, we've got a lot to get done in this month if you're going to be ready for Dumbledore and Hogwarts. Once we've had our breakfast we'll see what you've learnt so far and where your strengths lie. By the end of this you're not going to be able to go out facing Death eaters or Basilisks but you should be able to give us enough time to come help." Tom nodded and the pair of them tucked into their meal just as the sun started to rise.

Valerian led Tom down a flight of stairs just off the library that he'd never even noticed before. They reached the basement and couldn't believe the size and splendour of the hall. Magic was truly amazing. Just before he could ask what the hall was normally used for he saw a light heading towards him from his peripheral vision and had to duck to stop it from hitting him. Before he could pause to complain spells were flying at him constantly and he had to duck and weave to get out the way. He got his wand out and blindly shouted out "Anthrofotia" aiming to where he thought his grandfather was. He realised now this was the test of his abilities his grandfather had mentioned and he was going to show him what he was capable of.

While Valerian was distracted by the torrent of fire heading towards him Tom took the time to formulate a plan. Before he could get his thoughts together water was spraying all over him and he was pushed back to the other end of the hall. He saw Valerian heading towards him and aiming at the water said "Glacio". Valerian slipped on the ice and fell backwards and before he could react Tom fired off a volley of stunners in quick succession. His grandfather however pushed himself along the ice towards Tom firing spells at him that he had no idea how to defend against. He rolled out of the way the spells right into the path of a stunner.

Valerian unfroze the floor and walked over to where Tom lay unconscious on the floor. After waking him up he helped him up to his feet. "Well you managed to last a minute against me."

"You took me by surprise!"

"Do you think the death eaters will take the time to ask you how you are before they start shooting spells at you? Anyway I'm impressed by your use of dodging and offensive spells, but at no point did you shield or use transfiguration. Why?"

"I thought transfiguration would take too long and I didn't know the spells you were firing so I didn't know if a basic shield would help."

"This month we will hone your reflexes so you won't get hit by a slow stunner again. We will also make you better at transfiguration so you will be quicker and able to use it duels. We'll also teach you new forms of magic and the theory behind it. Neci, Mr Olivander and I will be teaching you and by the end of the week if you progress as quickly as you have so far, we hope to have you up to at least second year standard."

"I'll try my best Grandfather."

"I'm sure you will. Now, begin again."


	7. Spells and Sorcery

Chapter 7 – Spells and Sorcery

Disclaimer:- Everything you recognise in this story belongs to JK Rowling and anything else is mine.

Author's Note:- Here in England when we go to university we don't need to do English but I'll try harder with my pronouns. American's get taught grammar, we have to guess, sorry! As for the metric system, it has been here since 1965 and if it was length those would be some short nettles!

Tom woke aching from head toe from another day of hard training, for the first few days all his grandfather had done was throw spells at him when he was least expecting it. This was not how he imagined getting trained and he was sure his grandfather was getting great pleasure from it. Slowly getting himself out at bed at 6am he headed to the shower to try and appease his aching bones with the flow of warm water. He quickly cleaned and dressed before heading to breakfast, he'd been quick enough this morning so he'd have time for breakfast before being dragged downstairs to be beaten in new and more humiliating ways.

"Good morning Tom"

"Good morning Grandfather. Will we begin our training today?"

"You've asked that every morning. Why do you think what we've been doing isn't your training?"

"Because I haven't been taught any spells or learnt anything new about magic."

"Learning new spells isn't all you need to do, you need to be able to react to situations, have sharp reflexes to dodge spells and know how to cope under pressure. Anyway I believe that you have improved a lot these past few days and so we are further ahead now than I thought we'd be. This morning we will begin with a game of Quidditch; it's a wizarding game unlike any you have seen or heard of in the Muggle world. Quidditch is a team sport with 7 players on each team. You have 4 types of players, the keeper tries to keep the quaffle, a big red ball, out of the hoops. If the ball is thrown through it by one of the 3 chasers the team gets 10 points. The seeker has to try and catch a tiny little golden ball with wings, if they do they end the game and get their team 150 points. The two beaters try to stop the chasers, keeper and seeker from doing their jobs by hitting Bludgers at them, big heavy balls that hurt!"

"Is this sport, dangerous?"

"Oh yes very, but you forget in the wizarding world we can fix broken bones like that" Valerian said as he clicked his fingers. Tom gulped not liking the blasé way his Grandfather had mentioned broken bones. "I know a local family who have their own Quidditch pitch, we'll go there and play this morning and then this afternoon you're with Mr Olivander learning some potions."

Valerian took Tom by the arm and before he could ask what was happening Tom felt a squeezing sensation cover his whole body, before he found himself in front of a large, ornate black gate. His grandfather walked up to the gate and put his wand to it and whispered a password which caused the gates to swing open before him. Tom quickly followed him through busily looking around at the luscious grounds surrounding them. In the distance he was sure he saw a centaur looking out from between the trees in the forest but before he cpuld be sure it had disappeared again. His Grandfather turned to him as they were walking up the path and said,

"Tom, when you get inside follow my lead and be as polite as you can. These are very influential people and it would not be good to get on their wrong side. I must warn you though Tom, do not keep eye contact with Mr Malfoy for too long, I'll explain later."

With those thoughts in his mind he carried on following his grandfather up the path however, when they came over the ridge all of those thoughts left him and he couldn't help his jaw from dropping as the most magnificent marble house came into view. That's if you could call something that size a house. The walls had ivy growing over them which contrasted with the white walls. The patio had a variety of potted plants, some of which seemed to move closer to them as they walked towards the large black door in the centre of the house. Valerian strode up to the door and rang the doorbell, immediately a house-elf opened the door for them.

"My name is Dobby sirs, my masters is expecting you if yous like to follow me to the study." They followed him to a lavishly furnished and decorated study where a man and his son were sitting. The family resemblance was uncanny both having bleach blond hair, grey eyes and a thin frame. The older man had high cheek bones and an air of superiority which you could tell his son was trying to emulate.

"Valerian, it's nice to see you again, it's been far too long."

"It has been Lucius, this is my great-grandson, Tom. Tom this is Mr Malfoy and his son Draco."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Tom said reaching his hand out to both the Malfoys. Seeing the formal robes his hosts were wearing he was very glad his grandfather made him wear his robes every day for training. After Tom had shaken both of their hands Mr Malfoy began to speak.

"Valerian tells me that you are his Grandson, what was it like growing up with those dirty mudbloods?"

"Mudbloods sir?"

"Surely you've told him of his heritage Valerian...? Never mind, I hear that your grandfather wants you to learn how to play Quidditch. My son here is talented at the sport so he'll show you the ropes." At the obvious dismissal Tom looked to Draco and followed him out of the room.

* * *

"So that's your heir Valerian?"

"Yes it is Lucius, what do you think? I know you have an opinion on everyone and everything."

"He was polite enough and seemed to be quite confident for someone his age, in such a new environment. I think with some work he could become a worthy heir."

"I'm glad you think so Lucius" Valerian said sarcastically as he went to the drinks cabinet to help himself to a whisky before sitting down opposite Lucius. "I know you're dying to ask a million questions so go ahead."

"I thought your grandson was a squib?"

"He is and Tom is a complete shock but a very good one, I thought I'd die before having an heir."

"Is his mother a witch, squib or mudblood?"

"She is a squib, but neither of them realised the other was a squib."

"Is she from a good family?"

"Yes, she comes from an old wizarding family that was thought to have been died out, but obviously just became squibs; 'The Ellerby's."

"So Tom is a pure blood of sorts then, that's good. Are you planning on teaching him Dark Magic as tradition states?"

"Of course. I have started his training already but I've got just a month to teach him what you've been teaching Draco since he was 9. I am yet to tell him of the traditions from the old families but believe me, he will soon pick that up."

"When are you going to bring him to a formal gathering then?"

"I was hoping to bring him to your summer ball if that was ok with you?"

"That is acceptable."

"Now Lucius, what is happening with the minister at the moment?"

* * *

After being led outside and across the grounds in silence, for about 5 minutes, Tom was bursting to ask questions to the young Malfoy. They reached a small shed, well it was small in comparison to the rest of the house but fancier than any shed Tom had seen before. When they went inside there were small gardening tools hung along the walls and at the far end was a little work bench. On his left though were six brooms, he was just wondering why the Malfoys would have brooms in a shed when Draco picked two up and handed one to Tom.

"You can use my old broom it's a Cleansweep 7. I'll just get a quaffle out."

"A broom? What's the broom for?"

"Don't tell me your Grandfather didn't tell you. He didn't did he? Quidditch is played in the air on brooms. Don't worry its easy when you know how!" Tom went a bit queasy at the thought of flying around on a piece of wood and was a bit dubious at his grandfathers choice of playing Quidditch. He followed Draco out of the shed though and towards a large field. "What do you know about Quidditch then?" Draco asked.

"I know about the 4 different players and their roles, the different balls and now I know that it's all done on brooms."

"Ok well when it comes to flying you work with your broom. Place it on the floor and tell it to come up to you. This is just so you get a feel for telling the broom to do something before you get into the air. After this you don't need to put it on the floor again ok?" Tom put it on the floor and looked very dubiously at it. At least he knew where the fairy tale stories came from of witches on broomsticks. He commanded the broom to come up and to his surprise it did. Draco had a look of surprise which he quickly covered up. "Now that was the easy part. Swing your leg over to the other side of the broom and hold it tight between your thighs. Now you just think what you want it to do and guide it with your hands holding the end of the broom ok? Now the best way to learn to fly is to just get up and do it"

As soon as he had said that Draco had shot to the sky leaving Tom straddling his broom on the ground looking on with awe and a little fear. Pulling together all his courage and not wanting to be shown up he thought "up" and pulled up on the broom and found himself shooting into the air. He levelled off and looked around to see if he could see Draco nearby. Spotting him circling the posts at the far end of the pitch, he flew off towards him. Tom couldn't believe how exhilarating flying was. The feeling of total freedom flying through the air at 70mph with the wind whipping through your hair. He could see why so many muggles rode motorcycles.

"Well you seem to have picked up the basics, now here comes the hard stuff."

Draco then chucked the quaffle at him and zoomed over to the other goal post to stop Tom from scoring. Tom quickly recovered and holding the quaffle he also shot off to the other end of the pitch. He was determined to show Draco that just because he was raised by muggles he could be just as good as he was. When he was 100 yards from the goals he feinted to the left then threw the Quaffle through the middle hoop, much to Draco's amazement.

"Quite a nice bit of beginners luck there Tom" Draco said unable to keep the hint of awe from his voice. "Let's see whether you can stop me scoring." Draco then shot downwards, picked up the quaffle and flew to the other end of the field where Tom was heading to stop him.

* * *

An hour later, two tired and sweaty boys came back into the lounge where Lucius and Valerian where still talking. "He's a natural flier Dad, Mr Murphy you have to get him his own broom!" Lucius looked at Draco disapprovingly for his interruption, but that soon gave way to curiosity as another of the young Murphy boy's talents were shown.

"Valerian I never knew there were any fliers in your family?" Lucius said slyly looking at the younger Murphy with a hint of greed in his eyes at the potential this boy may have.

"He must get it from his mother, the Ellerby's invented the Swiftstick you know!"

"Oh yes of course." Lucius replied with a hint of suspicion. Something wasn't right and he'd find out what it was. No-one kept secrets from Lucius Malfoy.

"Come on Tom we've used enough of the Malfoy's time, are you happy for this to be a weekly thing Lucius?" Seeing his son avidly nodding in the corner he quickly agreed and had Dobby lead the Murphy's to the door. As soon as he was sure they'd left he turned to Draco,

"So Draco, what did you think of the young Murphy boy?"

"Well he seems very determined to prove himself, picks up new things very quickly and is bloody amazing at Quidditch!"

"Draco, that is not proper language for a Malfoy!" Draco looked down admonished before his father started talking again. "Anyway that is good to hear, which house do you think he'll be in at Hogwarts?"

"He has the bravery of a Gryffindor from some of the stunts he pulled out there. From our talking, it seems he likes to learn so he may fit in Ravenclaw, but he also has the cunning and ambition of a Slytherin. It's really hard to tell, I wouldn't like to guess."

"Thank you Draco, you can go now." Lucius sat in his lounge for another hour thinking to himself about the meeting with the Murphy's. They definitely had something to hide, Tom never met his eyes and Valerian would avoid certain questions. He swore he'd work this out and thought about who to contact for information. He called all his usual contacts and none of them even knew that Murphy had a new heir, this situation kept getting more mysterious.

* * *

Tom got home exhausted from Quidditch and was glad to sit down at the table for lunch. He avidly talked to his parents about how fun it was and how he flew rings around Draco. He then talked about how he'd once got past Draco's hard exterior he wasn't too bad. His grandfather just sat and listened taking in all this information for future reference. Just before they'd finished their lunch there was a knock on their door. Valerian got up and walked over to the door inviting the visitor in and leading him down to the basement. He came back up a couple of minutes later and summoned Tom to follow him. Tom's aching bones protested but he knew better than to disobey his grandfather. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs he was shocked to see Olivander standing there with his grandfather.

"Tom, Mr Olivander here has very kindly said he'd help train you. You'll treat him as you would me, ok?"

"Of course, thank you for saying you'll help train me Sir, it'll be a pleasure to learn from you". Valerian smiled at that, he already knew how to talk like a politician and he'd never had to train him. He'd make a wizard out of him yet.

"That is no problem Tom, now I will be teaching you a variety of different forms of magic in this lesson and I expect you to work hard. I will also set you things to read outside of our time, if you don't think you'll be up to that, then say now."

"I look forward to it Mr Olivander. If you don't mind me asking what will I be learning from you?"

"I don't mind you asking any questions Tom as long as they aren't stupid questions. To begin with I'll be just teaching you potions but when you develop I will go on to teach you..." he paused seeing the look on Valerian's face and quickly changed what he was going to say to "...otherforms of magic." After this Valerian walked back upstairs to catch up with all he'd missed after training Tom these last few days. Olivander summoned Tom over to a cauldron on the far end of the room.

"As you've had no training in potion making I'm going to start with the very basics. I'm sure you'll know most of this from common sense but potion making can be very dangerous, so I don't want to take any risks. The large bowl is a cauldron and it is on top of a magical fire. At times you'll need more or less heat so you'll have to change the temperature of the fire. To raise it, you point your wand at it and say Amplius and to decrease the heat you say Dominuo. When starting a new potion you must make sure there is nothing in your cauldron because if there is it can contaminate your potion. To sterilise it you say Purissimus and you do this hand motion. When preparing your ingredients always follow the directions to the letter or your potion could at best not work and at worst explode. This afternoon we're going to spend an hour just getting used to the cauldron and making a simple boil cure potion. After you have achieved a good enough standard at that we'll move on to why certain ingredients react in certain ways. That sound ok Mr Murphy?"

"Yes Sir, where are the ingredients?"

"They're all in the cupboard in the corner ready for you. The book with the instructions is on the table next to the cauldron. When you are ready you may begin."

Tom looked through the directions making sure he remembered all the ingredients before heading over to the cupboard to collect them. He took them back over to the desk and carefully began preparing it as he wanted to show Mr Olivander what he was capable of. Once he had made the potion and it had turned the dark red it was supposed to he turned to Mr Olivander who was sitting a few meters away reading a book. "I've finished sir."

"Already? Alright let's have a look. Well I have to say Mr Murphy this is very well done indeed, especially for a first go. Have you been reading your potions book before hand?"

"Yes I have been sir, I wanted to be prepared."

"If you've been reading your book you should know why we add the porcupine quills after it has been allowed to cool for ten minutes."

"If you do not allow it to cool the porcupine quills dissolve too quickly and therefore react with the horned slugs creating chlorine gas."

"Perfect answer, well it seems you know some of the basics, let's look into it in a bit more detail."

* * *

Two hours later Tom knew more about the boil cure potion than he thought was possible. Why would anyone know what would happen if you just got all the ingredients and chucked them in together at once? The links to chemistry soon became apparent and he was able to make connections between the two subjects. Tom had also impressed Albion with his intelligent questions about how the ingredients interacted with each other. The more he spoke with him the more he couldn't help but think about the prophecy and the wand that was in his pocket. They had half an hour left before Valerian would come and collect Tom for his tea and Albion wanted to know more about the boy he'd been roped into teaching.

"Ok Tom that's enough potions for today, how's the wand working for you?"

"It's really amazing having a wand and being able to do magic. I've been practicing hard against Grandfather but he always seems to beat me."

"I'm sure you're loving being able to do magic but I wouldn't mention it to anyone at Hogwarts. All wands have a tracking charm that activates when you get to Hogwarts to stop you doing magic in the holidays, however yours doesn't have one as it's an experimental wand. They don't need to know that though do they? Anyway I'm not surprised he's beating you Tom, he's been duelling for a long, long time. One good trick to use against him is to use things in the room to distract him, but don't tell him I told you that. Have you had any problems with certain spells?"

"So I'll be able to do magic when no-one else can, that's brilliant! Why would I tell anyone that? Thanks for the tip of the distraction Mr Olivander, I'll tell you how it goes next lesson. So far I've had no problems with any of the spells." Albion thought on this, the boy was cunning like a Slytherin and realised the advantage the wand gave him but not how far that advantage went. He was also amazed that there had been no adverse reactions with spell casting due to the dual core, he'd have to study it carefully when they started doing PLM.

"Well that's good to hear Tom, I'm glad you like the wand I made you. As you seem to be doing so well in potions next week I'm going to introduce you to the other form of magic I'll be teaching you. It's known as P.L.M. if you'd like to find anything out about it. I'll see you in a week's time."

Just as he finished speaking he spotted Valerian at the bottom of the stairs and headed over to greet him with Tom close behind him. Valerian sent Tom upstairs to get ready for tea, before conjuring a pair of comfy chairs for himself and Olivander.

"How'd he do then Albion?"

"Better than I expected, he's never going to be a potions master but he's picking it up quickly enough that he'll be at an adequate standard by the end of the month."

"That's good to hear, I'm surprised you're setting him going on P.L.M. so quickly?"

"Sometimes it's better to throw them in the deep end and I'm sure your grandson will cope Valerian, don't worry."


	8. The Blank Book

Chapter 8 – The Blank Book

Disclaimer:- Everything you recognise in this story belongs to JK Rowling and anything else is mine.

A quick question – Do you prefer this length chapter with weekly(ish) updates or larger chapters less frequently? Still wish I had more reviews

To Stonerkenobi7 - I'd describe Valerian as Grey – A foot in both camps really but not in either. That make sense?

Tom looked to his left and then to the right, he couldn't see anything in the pitch black and kept on jumping as he heard noises around him. His Grandfather had destroyed the single light bulb in the room at the beginning of the training session to get Tom to stop relying on just his eyesight. Tom thought this was good practice but every spell he'd shot so far had missed and he was sure his grandfather was cheating in some way. Rolling out of the way of another expelliarmus he decided that he needed to get the advantage back. Shouting out Anthrofotia pointing at the ceiling he ducked and span around to see where his grandfather was. Spotting him in the far right hand corner he ran towards him firing off a volley of stunning spells while he was distracted by the sudden bright light. Valerian soon recovered and cast a tripping jinx at Tom which sent him tumbling to his grandfather's feet where he was soon stunned. When Tom went unconscious the fire disappeared so Valerian fixed the light bulb before pointing his wand at Tom.

"Enervate. Now Tom what was the point of doing this practice to develop your skills without your eyes, if you were going to cheat by creating a fire ball?"

"Grandfather you were cheating in some way as your aim was too accurate so I had to get the advantage back somehow."

"Well done Tom you've learnt a valuable lesson here. Yes it's good to be able to cope in a disadvantage but it's better to turn it to your advantage. We've finished for the day now, I'm sure you've got some reading to do."

With that dismissal Tom headed upstairs to read for the hour before bed. The books were still as exciting as when he first learned about magic. He knew he was learning this as he had some powerful enemies in the Wizarding world but he couldn't help but enjoy the power that magic gave him. At the moment though he was highly frustrated as he still hadn't found any references to P.L.M in any of his books. He was beginning to wonder if Mr Olivander had made it up to test him when he had an idea. Neci had been going through a selection of household charms with him this morning and one of the ones she'd taught him was to find missing objects. Tom ran downstairs to find his Grandmother in the study writing a rather important letter. He knocked on the door and after being called in avidly started describing his idea to his Grandmother.

"Mr Olivander is coming back tomorrow and he said to research PLM and I have no idea what it is. I've looked through lots of my books and I just don't have enough time to search through every book. Today you taught me a spell to find lost things, can it be used to find things in books?"

"Well Tom I have to say that's a very good idea but unfortunately the spell isn't able to do that. However there is a spell that can do the job you want, but it is a very difficult. If you want I can try to teach it to you, but it may be just too complex at the moment." At Tom's avid nodding Neci got her wand out from its holster on her hip and beckoned Tom closer. "For this spell you have to hold your wand flat on your palm and then taking your other hand do a counter clockwise motion on top of it, while saying locus and then what you're searching for. While you're saying it you really have to picture what it is you want to find and make sure that's the only thing you think of or the spell won't work. When you start doing your occlumancy that will help you to clear your mind. If the spell works your wand will lift off your hand and head to the nearest thing fitting your description. So make sure you're not thinking of America when you cast this spell or you'll have difficulty getting your wand back. I'll do a demonstration for you now. Locus Letter to Narcissa Malfoy." Neci's wand flew out from between her hands and was floating in the air pointing at the letter she'd just been writing. "The most important thing is to concentrate."

Tom got his wand out and after placing it on the palm of his hand he lifted his other hand to hover over it. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of all distractions. He took a deep breath and said "Locus Letter to Narcissa Malfoy" but half way through he heard his father walking through the corridor behind him. Tom opened his eyes to see his father staring at a wand hovering menacingly right in between his eyes. Tom ran over and apologised to his father who just shook his head and carried on with his jobs as Tom ran back to the study.

"Well at least it moved Tom, now this time make sure you don't get distracted by anything. There's only you, your wand and what you want to find, in the world at that moment."

After a few more attempts Tom had managed to get it to go to where he wanted it to go 50% of the time. "Until you start your occlumancy I doubt you'll be able to do much better than that but just be careful using this spell ok?"

"I will Grandmother, thank you."

Tom didn't get a chance to try the spell out straight away however at it had just turned 6 and was time for tea. He headed to the table with his grandmother and had a massive shock when he opened the door to have a bucket of freezing cold water fall on him.

"That's pay back for scaring me by shooting your wand at me before!" Kevin said with more than a little glee in his voice. However his smile soon fell when Tom quickly waved his wand over himself saying siccimus and his clothes were dry again.

"Grandmother taught me household charms today" Tom replied and stuck his tongue out at his father. They all sat down and dinner continued without further incident. Tom quickly excused himself when he had finished his dinner and ran upstairs so he could begin his research.

Tom entered his room and looked at his bookshelf which was starting to fill up with books from every form of magic. Closing his eyes he began to compose himself ready to cast the spell that would show him where the information he seeks is. He put all his concentration into the PLM book and thinking of nothing else he said "Locus Book containing P.L.M." His wand quivered on his palm for a second before leaping out of his hand and through his open bedroom door. Tom quickly gathered his senses and ran after the wand thinking he'd cast the spell wrong. He found his wand hovering over a book in the corner of his grandparent's library. He'd been told by his grandfather to not come in here unless he had been told to read a specific book but as Mr Olivander had told him to research it, he didn't think a book containing information on it could be harmful. Walking over to the old book that his wand was pointing at he picked up his wand and then the book. Tom looked at the front cover and spine of the book to find a title and author but found it to be blank with just old peeling leather covering the book. Opening the book he looked down the contents page:

_CONTENTS_

_Chapter 1 – How forms of magic become forgotten_

_Chapter 2 – Illegal forms of magic and why they became illegal_

_Chapter 3 – Pure Light Magic_

_Chapter 4 – Pure Dark Magic_

_Chapter 5 – Legilimency and Occlumancy_

_Chapter 6 – Parseltongue_

_Chapter 7 – Talismans_

_Chapter 8 – Ceremonies_

_Chapter 9 – Melioratus_

_Chapter 10 – Wandless Magic_

Tom couldn't believe his luck at finding this book, not only could he research what Mr Olivander had set him too but he could also learn many other forms of magic that where forgotten to most witches and wizards giving him an advantage. From past experience of magical exhaustion he knew not try any of the magic in the book, but spent most of the night reading about these new forms of magic.

The next morning Tom came down and even though he was quite tired he was looking forward to his lesson with Mr Olivander so he could show what he'd learnt. However before he could do that he had his first lesson on Medi wizardry with Neci and he knew better than to be late for her. Arriving in her study he quickly knocked on the door and when no reply came he opened the door and poked his head around the door. The sight that greeted him made him stand still in shock. He was stuck between wanting to faint and throw up. In front of him was his grandmother with a massive gash across her chest and blood pouring out of it. One of her legs was over in the other corner of the room and her mouth was deathly pale. He ran into the room to see if she had a pulse and to try and stop the bleeding while he called for his parents. He never noticed the door click shut behind him and a silencing spell go around the room. With shaky hands he put 2 fingers to her neck like his father had taught him to, feeling a pulse he let go of a sigh of relief. He shouted again for help but when no-one arrived he began to panic. He saw an open book in front of him, it was a book on medi-wizardry which his grandmother had got out for his lesson. He flipped through the book until he got to a diagnostic spell and after quickly reading the instructions he started moving his wand over her chanting "Explicarius". Words started appearing next to his wand saying that the leg needed to be reattached, the cut needed to healed and a bone set back into place. The spell showed the leg in dark red meaning this is most urgent so he quickly flipped through the book and found the spell for limb reattachment. Seeing the spell he levitated the limb over to him and cast the spell that would reunite the limb's ligaments, nerves, veins and arteries back together. With the leg on the mend he looked in the book to see how to stop the bleeding, he found a spell which cauterised the wound and was very glad his grandmother was unconscious as he was sure this would hurt a lot. Moving his wand slowly along the gash he chanted "ador" and saw as the flesh sizzled with the heat from his wand. Half way along the wound he nearly slipped as Neci suddenly started screaming in pain as she had obviously just become conscious again. Almost finished he hurried up the last few inches to try and relieve her pain. He checked on the leg to find that it was doing well and slowly reuniting itself, so he looked in the book to next fix the bone. Finding the spell he pointed the wand at his grandmothers arm and said "luxavi" popping the joint back into its socket. He cast another diagnostic spell and was happy to see no dark red words saying something's wrong. Tom quickly turned around as there was a knock on the door, he ran to get it hoping to get some help with his grandma. When he opened the door his eyes met someone else's and he dropped to the floor unconscious.

When he came to he looked around bleary eyed. The thoughts of what had happened before he went unconscious rushed to his mind and he bolted out of bed.

"Where's Grandmother, is she ok?" Tom practically shouted at his mother who was at his bedside.

"Tom calm down, she's perfectly fine I'll go get her so she can explain." Tom let go of a sigh of relief from his mothers words and lay back down in bed. Mary left his room and returned with Neci looking the picture of health, Tom just looked at her and spluttered.

"You did very well for your first medi-wizardry lesson Tom, one of the most important skills is being able to work under pressure and forget about who you're working on. You must see them as a patient because in battle you may be healing your best friend and can't be distracted by emotions."

"But you were bleeding, your leg had come off..."

"Don't worry Tom that was just the leg of pork we're having for tea that I transfigured to look like me and respond to your spells like I would. Next lesson we'll be just learning spells from a text book but be prepared I may do that again and it may not be a leg of pork!" With that Neci swept out of the room leaving Tom to clean himself up and compose himself for his lessons this afternoon with Mr Olivander.

After a light lunch Tom headed downstairs to the basement to get ready for Mr Olivander's lesson. He made sure his cauldron was set up and quickly went through what he'd leant in the book last night. Mr Olivander soon came downstairs and they started brewing the shrinking potion with Tom making sure not to add too many rat spleens or the potion would become poisonous. After Tom had brewed the potion to a satisfactory standard Mr Olivander led him over to the couch on the far end wall.

"Well Tom you're progressing well in potions but that is not all I'll be teaching you this summer, how did you do with the research I set you?"

"I used a spell grandmother taught me to find a book containing information on Pure Light Magic and found it and a lot more in a book in grandfather's library. It was a book on forgotten forms of magic."

"Well done on finding a book on it Tom, I wasn't sure you'd even be able to do that. Can you go through the different types of magic you've found out about and what your personal opinion is on each."

"Well Mr Olivander, the book contained information on why some forms of magic are forgotten, which I found very interesting. However it covered eight main forms of magic.

Pure Light Magic, also known as P.L.M. is magic which does not require a specific spell but focuses the magic in the caster into a spell against the opponent. It is rumoured that Dumbledore can use this type of magic and used it against Grindlewald. It is only blockable by Pure Dark Magic and the most famous battle using pure magic was between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. In this battle Godric won because of the power behind his magic however this form requires little skill. The book also covered Pure Dark Magic which is the opponent of P.L.M., no-one has ever been able to produce both forms of magic before. It is rumoured it may be able to create a grey version and that Merlin could do this but it is only a myth." Tom took a breath after this and before Mr Olivander could comment on what he'd said so far began to talk about what else he'd learnt.

"After this it talked about Legilimency and Occlumancy which is the reading of the mind and protection against it. Legilimency consists of forcing your consciousness into someone's mind and seeing what they are thinking of at that moment and trying to lead them to certain thoughts. Occlumancy is a way to defend against this by constantly having your mind attacked until it has built up defences against it. Occlumancy is painful and difficult to master so there are very few Master Occlumens.

Parseltongue is known as a dark form of magic however it is only known as that because of Lord Voldemort being the most famous parselmouth in recent history. Not only are you able to speak to snakes but you are able to cast spells in the language. These spells can only be countered or cancelled by a spell also cast in Parseltongue.

Talismans are objects that are enchanted to protect the owner, the power of the talisman depends on the power of the caster. The spells are similar to the enchantments in ward making, however since the invention of the shield spell Protegio it has fallen out of fashion.

Ceremonies where used in ancient times as part of regular magical practice, for example at the winter solstice at Stonehenge.

Melioratus is a form of magic that improves the spell caster physically, mentally and in magical power. All information on this form of magic is lost but the book gave lots of information on who has used this form of magic.

Wandless Magic is a form of magic that few have had the magical power to do for 500 years and so no magical schools even attempt to teach their students the art. The only known practisers in the UK for the last 100 years are Chief Mugwump Dumbledore, Premier Forester and Lord Voldemort."

"I have to say Tom that you have learnt that all very well. However you never gave me your opinion on the magics?"

"I didn't feel it necessary Mr Olivander, all magic is magic and I want to learn it and use it. I had never heard of most of it before but was surprised so few had performed Wandless Magic as I can do it now."

"You can do wandless magic now?" Mr Olivander said a little incredulously. Tom didn't bother to reply but summoned a glass from the table to him. Mr Olivander just looked at him in shock for a moment before sending off his fox patronus to get Valerian.

Valerian came downstairs to find Albion and Tom sitting in silence on the sofa together.

"What's so important that you called me down here then Albion?" Olivander gestured to Tom and so Tom summoned another chair over from the other side of the room for his grandfather. "So he can do the summoning spell?"

"Yes I know but he did it wandlessly." Valerian looked at Tom with a curious look and gestured for his to continue. Tom thought he'd show off a little so he said Anthrofotia and a ball of fire appeared in the palm of his hand.

"Well this is interesting, continue with your lesson Albion and I'll go talk to Michael." With that Valerian swept out of the room leaving Tom with a slightly dazed Albion.

"Alright then, so you know the theory of Pure light magic. I'm just going to show you what it's like then we'll lead you in meditation so you can find your centre and produce it yourself. When I produce it make sure you remember what it feels like." After that Olivander closed his eyes and summoned a ball of pure light at the end of his wand which grew bigger and brighter until he fired it at the far wall where it exploded with a shower of bright sparks. Tom felt a shiver go through him feeling the spell as it was created and then travelled through the room.

* * *

Valerian reached the top of the stairs and went straight to his office. Throwing some floo powder into the fire he put in his head and shouted out Forester residence. After a few seconds of fire spinning around his head he saw a room in front of him. It was filled with period furniture with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling which screamed extravagance. A house-elf soon appeared in front of him and informed him of Michael's imminent arrival. When Michael came into the room he was wearing his usual flowing blood red robes. "Come through Valerian, why are you waiting there on your knees? I'm not royalty yet!" Valerian rolled his eyes at Michael's words. Michael knew it was polite for his guests to call before appearing but always made fun of the fact that people were on their knees before him. Once Valerian had come through the fire and brushed off the soot Michael offered him a seat. "So to what do I owe the pleasure Valerian?"

"We have found him Michael."

"You know very well that I don't not want to involved in your search for the prophesised one."

"I know that but it is no longer a search, my grandson is picking up magic at an astonishing rate, he has the dual core wand and can do wandless magic." With that Michael was silent for a few moments, he walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a scotch.

"I never thought it would happen, well you know I can't help openly due to my position as Premier but will help in any other way."

"Well we need someone to teach him in some of the forms of magic we can't do, wandless magic, Melioratus and Ceremonies. Is that ok?"

"I'll be there tomorrow evening" After Michael had said that, Valerian walked back to the floo to leaving him to his thoughts.


	9. Readying for Hogwarts

Chapter 9 – Readying for Hogwarts

Disclaimer:- Everything you recognise in this story belongs to JK Rowling and anything else is mine.

Author's Note – I changed the teacher Premier Forester's first name from Thomas to Michael to save confusion with Tom Murphy. I've updated chapter 8 to reflect this change.

To Stonegnome1- Thanks for the ideas, I've edited the spelling mistake and don't worry about Parseltongue being too good we'll find out more about it when we find out he is one

To Trulte – I'm sorry you believe Harry is too powerful but the reason he's got that wand will be revealed later, also it's not like JK didn't make an all powerful wand – the elder wand?

To sarah-rose76646 – Thanks for thoughts on chapter title, he was supposed to reach Hogwarts but I got caught up in writing the training. I hope it's better now, this one hopefully fits the title!

* * *

_9__th__ August 1991_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope that everything is going well at home at the moment and you're able to practice your magic. I'm training so hard that I haven't had five minutes to myself since we last met up. At the moment I'm learning so much and I can't wait to show you everything! I'm being taught by my Grandparents and someone called Michael but I will fill you in about it when we reach Hogwarts in 3 weeks._

_My Grandfather introduced me to someone else who will be entering our year, Draco Malfoy. We played Quidditch together which is a wizarding sport played on brooms. Tomorrow I have a formal dance at the Malfoys' house where I will be introduced to the wizarding world as the heir to the Murphy line. It's going to be so boring with loads of old men in formal attire but hopefully I'll meet some more people who are going to Hogwarts._

_Hope to hear from you soon_

_Tom_

* * *

_14__th__ August 1991_

_Tom,_

_It was brilliant to hear from you and I'm sorry for the delay in the reply but the muggle post is so slow, it still feels weird using that word! Anyway I've been keeping up in my practice and reading as I don't want you to be too far ahead of me when we get to Hogwarts. You're teachers sound like they're good if you're learning so much and I can't wait to find out about your mystery teacher. I wonder what our teachers will be like when we get to Hogwarts?_

_I looked up Quidditch and it looks like a really dangerous sport, I don't like the thought of your rushing around in the air with just a twig holding you up! Be careful Tom. I saw the name Malfoy mentioned in one of my wizarding books and researched it some more. They are a very old family, very wealthy and throw their money around to get power and influence. I hope you were careful on Saturday Tom._

_Love, Hermione_

* * *

_23__rd__ August 1991_

_Hermione,_

_I hope you are still well and looking forward to starting at Hogwarts. My family has said that we'll meet you at King Cross Station at 10.30 and then go to the platform together. Don't worry about the Quidditch it's really not that bad! I'll tell you everything on the Hogwarts express, just be patient._

_See you soon!_

_Tom_

* * *

Tom awoke and after getting showered and dressed went down for breakfast, today was a day he'd been dreading but looking forward to at the same time. This was the last day in August so soon he'd be on his way to Hogwarts but he wasn't sure if he was ready. He knew that if Dumbledore made a full blown attack on his mind he wouldn't last long and that he still had a long way to go in everything else. That wasn't what was concerning him most though, he knew he was doing no training today, his teachers would test him to see what he'd learnt. He was going to be hurting by the end of the day.

Tom quickly made himself some beans on toast before heading to the basement ready for it to begin. When he got downstairs he was met by 4 stunners heading towards his head. He rolled out of the way and was glad of his lessons in talismans as his necklace absorbed a stunning spell he'd not been quite quick enough to avoid. Tom decided he needed time to think so quickly pointed his wand at the floor shouted "Glacio" and dived behind a sofa. He heard 2 thumps meaning that he'd knocked two of his opponents to the ground. Trying to make use of this he looked over the sofa to see where to fire stunners but had to quickly duck as a purple curse hurtled at him from the left. Tom knew that if he had to fight all 4 he'd not have a chance as he still hadn't beaten his grandfather. He thought back to his grandfathers first criticism, use different forms of magic. He pointed his wand at the middle of the room, conjured a wall and fired every protective charm he knew at it. He knew he didn't have long to try and subdue those on his side of the wall before those on the other side broke through. He was just about to look over the sofa again when it caught on fire in front of him and he had to roll out from under it and narrowly missed another stunner.

Looking up he saw his grandmother and Olivander heading towards him, this was good as they were the weakest opponents, however it meant his wall would only last about a minute. He decided that if he was going to have a chance he had to finish this and quick. So he gathered together all the power inside of him and fired a stream of pure dark magic at the pair. He knew that Olivander could counter it with light if he was quick enough but Neci would be knocked unconscious. With his free hand he wandlessly cast a tripping jinx at Mr Olivander while he was distracted. It worked and he stopped the stream of magic and fired a stunner. He couldn't believe his luck, he knew that Neci and Olivander were not the best as offensive magic and that he had the advantage of types of magic they couldn't use, but he had just defeated people a century older than him. Before he could pat himself on the back though the world went black.

Tom came around and was surrounded by his teachers, unsure whether he had done well or not. His grandfather offered him a hand up and then gestured to the area with sofas.

"So Tom, how would you say you did?"

"I think I did well to subdue Neci and Mr Olivander but have no idea how I got knocked out."

"I have to say your splitting the room into two was very good and using P.D.M. against those with little defence against it was very good but you forgot to check it was just Neci and Albion on that side of the room." Michael replied. "While distracted with Neci and Albion it was easy for me to subdue you. You must learn to never assume and be wary of your surroundings."

"That was just the beginning of your testing today Tom." Valerian began, "We will each be testing you in our subject areas, we will then tell you what you need to learn before we see you in Christmas. Now we can see you can perform Pure Dark Magic to an adequate standard can you perform some Pure Light Magic for us please." Tom centred himself and fired a bolt of pure bright white light at the far wall. "Excellent, now we want you to be able to do both without hesitation by Christmas. We also want you to be able to vary the strength of the magic by the end of the year if not before ok?" Before Tom could protest at that Valerian continued. "What is Fergal's law?"

"Fergal said that magic can only transform it cannot create, for example the wall I made did not just appear but was made from the atoms in the air and in the floor below it." Valerian nodded with this reply. He was happy that Tom had mastered the basics of Magical theory but worried that he would continue to push the boundaries of it. He could remember seeing Tom reading a book on Physics and trying to disprove the theory of E=mc2 with magic. Valerian then presented Tom with a pin cushion which he quickly transfigured into a porcupine and back again. Finally he pointed his wand at Tom and said "Legilimens", Tom managed to resist for 30 seconds without making it look like he was resisting which Valerian thought would be good enough to stop Dumbledore and Snape snooping.

Tom was glad that he had got through Valerian's tests, he had always been the hardest to please. When Valerian pointed his wand at him to say Legilimens he couldn't help but wince. He still remembered the first lesson he'd had in occlumancy.

It was seven in the evening and Tom was sat in his room reading a book on wandless magic Michael had given him to read when he heard a knock at the door. He called for them to enter and was surprised to see his grandfather there. "Tom tonight we're going to start your lessons in Occlumancy, this is vitally important as without it Dumbledore could find out who you really are in 2 seconds. Now many adult witches and wizards cannot perform this so do not be downhearted if you find it very difficult, we do have another option if this fails but it is very drastic. Firstly you need to try and clear your mind of all thoughts...Legilimens"

"Well done Tom you should be able to cope at Hogwarts, keep practicing clearing your mind every night and read Joseph Mariah's book on magical theory by Christmas."

"Ok Tom now could you give me an example of a wizard who has used Melioratus in the past century?"

"Voldemort is the most famous example of this and can be seen by the way his appearance changed from when he was 18 till his downfall many years later. However Dumbledore is another good example as from examining his agility in battle we can tell it is not normal for someone over 100, even a wizard."

"Excellent, now can you explain to me the ceremony for winter solstice."

"The family will join together in a ring, the youngest will enter the ring and all of those with wands will point it at them and say, "Benedictionalis Novitatis Annus". Then the next youngest will enter the centre of the circle and the process will be repeated. This ceremony is to bless each of your family members for the year to come."

"That's great apart from you missed out what they say differently for the head of the family?"

"Oh yeah! They say "Benedictionalis Novitatis Annus" and then "Perduxi bene"."

"That's perfect, now could you levitate this feather for me wandlessly." This was harder than just recalling facts for Tom, he'd been able to do it under the pressure of battle and accidentally but never on purpose. He concentrated on the feather and then pointing his hand at it he said "Wingardium Leviosa" and it burst into flame. Tom dejectedly looked at the feather and soon started to get angry with his failure before Michael interrupted. "Tom, listen to me, most witches and wizards are never able to do wandless magic, you should be proud of how much you can do. Practice every night in your bed with a charm set so you won't be disturbed, no-one can know of your ability to do this." Tom nodded and felt a bit better that he was able to do it at all, but he wanted to be the best!

"Ok finally can you explain to me the difference between Dark and Light magic for me then perform the dislocation curse."

"Dark magic relies on the darker part of your soul for its power and its spells can easily harm whereas Light relies on the other part of your soul but can equally as easily do harm" Tom then pointed his wand at the dummy that Michael pointed out and said "Extorqueo" causing the dummy's shoulder joint to pop out of place and its arm to hang loosely by its torso.

"That's excellent Tom, now I'm afraid you won't be able to practice any of this magic at Hogwarts as its to0 dangerous someone could find you, you can blame wandless magic on accidental magic but not this. I'll be working you hard at Christmas though!" He winked at Tom and left him to get on with his tests with Neci and Mr Olivander.

Tom was very glad when all his testing had finished and felt he had done very well for himself. He expected to be dismissed but Valerian gestured to one of the seats and so he sat down wondering what could happen next.

"Now Tom you have learnt an exceptional amount this last month, more than any of us expected and that is brilliant but when you get to Hogwarts this will stand out against everyone else and bring unwanted attention to you. While in lessons you can't always be the first to do spells, you mustn't always get O's in your homework. I know that you probably would have even if you hadn't had this training but you can't let anyone question who you are. While you are there make sure not to make eye contact with any teachers, only Snape and Dumbledore can do Legilimency but it will look suspicious if you only avoid their eyes. Never forget your contacts and make up and whatever you do don't tell anyone your real identity. Trust and respect is earned not given."

"Yes Grandfather"

"Make sure you don't let anyone see the advanced texts you are reading and spells you are doing. Most importantly, keep your head down but enjoy yourself. Hogwarts is an amazing place and you will learn things there even if not academically."

"Thank you for your advice, I will be careful, don't worry!" Michael rolled his eyes at that, Tom reminded him of himself when he was 11. Eager to learn and prove himself worthy of being a wizard but always getting into trouble. He'd make sure he kept a close eye on him, he had enough contacts to make it happen.

The adults sent Tom up to bed early so he could get a long sleep before getting on the Hogwarts express the next day. "He is progressing amazingly." Albion said once Tom had left the basement.

"Yes he is." Valerian said unable to hide the pride in his voice.

"When will you talk to him about the prophecy Valerian?"

"I want him to have a year without worry first before burdening him."

"Valerian he's having to hide his identity and skills from everyone." Neci interrupted.

"I know he is dear but I want to give him time to adjust before telling him this."

* * *

The next day Tom awoke to hear his Mum knocking on the door, she entered and gave him a big hug. "You ready to start Hogwarts?"

"I can't wait to get there, it sounds amazing from what I've heard but I'm going to miss everyone here, we've become so close."

"I know you will love and we'll miss you too but me and Dad will write to you all the time to check on you. Just promise me you'll be careful there baby."

"Mm 'm nt a baby!" Tom said through gasped breaths while being hugged tightly by his adopted mother. "But I promise I'll be careful"

Tom quickly got showered and dressed once his mother had left and soon had everything packed, he checked 5 times that he had no illegal or suspicious books in his trunk before levitating it down the stairs. When his Grandfather saw him doing this he banished the suitcase at his legs causing him to trip over it.

"What was that for?" Tom said before he could stop himself to address his Grandfather properly.

"Well Thomas you have a special wand with no trace but we don't want everyone knowing that so you better get out of the habit of doing magic, and what better time than now? So take that suitcase back to your room and then take it to the car, all the muggle way. Now Mr!" Tom quickly dragged his suitcase upstairs clunking it every stair then dragged it back down to the car as quickly as possible so as to not miss breakfast before leaving for Hogwarts. While he was dragging his trunk he thought up a prank to play on all his family, he knew he'd pay for it when he got back in December but it would be worth it.

Everyone had sat down to breakfast when plates appeared before them all, the house-elves had really out done themselves each with full English breakfasts with what they liked best from it. Tom discretely got his wand out under the table and went around the table pointing it first at each of his parents, then his grandparents and finally Olivander and Forester. He could have kissed Hermione for finding this spell and telling him about it in her last letter confirming they'd meet them at Kings Cross Station. It was a time delay spell she'd found in a household charms book. It was meant so you could cast it on the cooker so it would delay, until the spell to turn it on would happen but he had a better use for it. He set the delay for2 hours for his parents as it was 9am now so he'd see it as he pulled away on the train. He set it on his grandparents for 3 hours so they'd get it on the drive home and then on his 2 other teachers for 1 day. He wanted to make them worry about when it would happen to them once they'd found out it had also happened to Neci and Valerian. For his parents he had cast a spell that made them irresistible to one another. It was a dark magic spell he'd found but as his parents where very much in love he couldn't see the harm in it. For Neci and Valerian he'd cast a spell that meant they'd have to do every spell in rhyme for it to work for a week. He'd be interested to see how long it would take them to realise how to do spells. Finally for Olivander and Forester he had a special treat, as both were bachelors he thought it would be good to try and get them a special friend therefore until they had a girlfriend or boyfriend they'd have to flirt with everyone they met. These spells were all quite tricky and took a long time to do so Tom had to wait for the perfect moment with each one when everyone's attention was elsewhere. At one point he was sure Michael had spotted him doing the spell on Valerian but he looked away so Tom carried on.

Everyone got into a magically expanded car for the trip to Kings Cross all wanting to make sure it went smoothly and to see Tom off. Once at the station Olivander and Michael would leave to go back to their lives and catch up on what they'd missed the last month and Tom's family would meet up with Hermione's and go to the station. The trip was pretty uneventful except for the odd glances off suspicion he saw Michael throwing him. Once at the station at 10.15 he shook both his mentors hands and saw them go into a toilet nearby to aparate back home.

Just a few minutes later Hermione's family came around the corner and Hermione ran up to Tom to give him a big hug. "It's been too long Hermione." Tom managed to say through the hair all around his mouth. After introductions between those who did not know each other the two families walked up through platforms 1-9 with the Granger's avidly talking to Mary and Kevin about the expansion to the dentist surgery. When they reached a pillar three quarters up platform 9 they were all confused when Valerian and Neci stopped suddenly.

"This is the entrance to platform 9 and ¾ where the Hogwarts Express leaves from. You walk through the barrier and find yourself there, don't worry it doesn't hurt, Neci will show you." With that Neci walked through the pillar and vanished from sight. He gestured for Tom to go through with Hermione and their cases on the trolley. After a strange sensation of going through a waterfall Tom found himself on a crowded platform full of families with children ranging from 11 to 18. Some of these families were obviously purebloods from their awful attempts at muggle clothing. He was soon joined by the rest of his family and they headed over to the Hogwarts Express as it was now quarter to 11.

"You two be good, look after each other and we'll look forward to seeing you in December. Make sure you write to me lots Tom." Mary said before going in for a squeezing hug with her son before Kevin gave him a brief hug.

"You make sure you write too Hermione." Veronica said before both Hermione's parents gave her a quick rather awquard hug. With that done Tom and Hermione walked over to the scarlet, steam locomotive on the platform.

They found themselves an empty compartment and after putting away their cases and getting a book out ready they looked out of the window to wave to their parents. It was now 5 minutes to 11 and they were both surprised to see a family coming out of the barrier this late. A sea of red heads made the way to the train with the plump mother giving 2 sons a hug and the other two an admonishment before a hug. The boys quickly walked to the train and got on just before it left. Tom looked back to his family and waved happily, he was on his way to Hogwarts where he'd meet people like him and learn more magic. It had just turned 11 and he laughed as his parents looked at each other before snogging passionately while still waving at Tom much to the shock of the surrounding families.

Once they were out of sight of their families Tom and Hermione sat back down in their seats and putting their books to one side sat down ready for a major catch up. "Come on then, I'm dying to hear what you did this holiday then."

"Ok well I was taught just the basics by my Grandparents and a friend of theirs Michael." Tom had been warned not to say which Michael as he was supposed to be neutral in everything being Premier. He also knew he couldn't mention Olivander due to his delicate position as wand maker for everyone in Britain. "Michael was very friendly, it didn't seem like I was learning and he taught me quite a few handy pranks that I may have to try out. I think you saw the handiwork of one of them when we were pulling away from the station. Thank you for that time delay charm, it worked a treat!"

"Oh you were the one that caused that! I can imagine your Grandparents where quite strict teachers?"

"You could say that, Grandfather had me up every morning at 6 for a run unless it was Quidditch day."

"Ouch! You going to keep that up at Hogwarts then?"

"He said I couldn't as I would be too busy but to try to do some sit ups in the evening." He actually couldn't do it as it would attract unwanted attention to him but he couldn't tell Hermione that yet.

"So how was the dance then?"

"Oh you don't want to know!" Tom thought back to that night at the Malfoy house with a mixture of enjoyment and apprehension.

Tom arrived with Neci and Valerian at the front gates to the Malfoy house. Tom and Valerian were keyed into the wards due to their weekly visits but as it was a party it was polite to arrive at the gates and be brought in. A house-elf arrived swiftly and dressed in a mini tuxedo it led the group up the path to the mansion that lay behind the row of trees. Tom had his wand readily available in his sleeve holder but knew he should only use it as a last resort or else they'd know his ability to do quite advanced magic. Neci kept on slapping his hand as he tried to create more neck room around his formal dress robes. They reached the front door and were greeted by Narcissa who politely said hello then directed them to the dance hall as the house-elf popped away to go collect another guest.

They entered the dance hall and Tom was shocked by the sight that greeted him. It was a massive hall with floating candles lighting it and filled with people wearing their finest wizarding robes. There was a small stage at the front with a band called the Warbling Wanderers playing and a dance floor in front of it. To the right was a table stretching the entire length of the ball room covered with every type of finger food imaginable and interspersed were wizards in Tuxedos serving champagne and other beverages. He couldn't imagine how much this had cost to set up and didn't want to. For the first half an hour his grandparents dragged him around the entire hall introducing him to prominent people in wizarding society as the Murphy heir. He heard names such as Lestrange, Bones, Longbottom, Bones and finally he met someone called Fudge. Tom was surprised to find this was the Minister of Magic as he looked like a very weak individual but he supposed he must deserve the post. After his Grandfather was satisfied he'd been introduced to everyone of importance and Tom had said "it's a pleasure to meet you" more times than he'd care to remember Tom was sent to a side room with all the other children.

Tom spotted a table with food and drink and got himself a plate so he could sit down in the corner and relax for a second before the inquisition over who he was would begin. He had just sat down on a far table and about to take a bite of his tuna sandwich when a slightly plump boy asked if he could sit down opposite him.

"I haven't seen you here before, I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom and you are?"

"I'm Thomas Murphy but call me Tom"

"Oh so you're the one everyone was talking about then? I bet everyone will be over here plaguing with questions in a minute so I'll let you eat your food in peace for a minute." Tom was very grateful to Neville at the moment as he needed some time to stop after meeting so many people. He quickly ate his dinner as he saw people start to notice him and head over to the table. Soon the table was filled but before anyone could say anything Draco came over and stood behind Tom.

"Everyone this is Tom Murphy heir to the Murphy family, he is a pureblood and that's all you need to know, talk to him at Hogwarts if you want to know more." Once everyone had left muttering to each other Tom turned to Draco.

"Thanks for that Draco."

"That's no problem Tom, now let me introduce you to those you need to know who'll be in our year. This is Crabbe and Goyle two friends of mine, over there is Susan Bones, Amelia's niece and over there is Blaise Zabini who is the son of the Russian Ambassador."

"Tom?"

"Oh sorry Hermione I phased out for a second there, let's just say it was interesting. Now I'm sure you've read Hogwarts a History so which house you think you're going to be in?"

"Well I thought Ravenclaw as I love learning, reading and the rest but I suppose Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad. What about you?"

"Well I thought Ravenclaw too but my Grandfather thinks that my cunning will mean I'm put in Slytherin. I don't mind where I go really though as out of lessons you can be with anyone can't you."

"Yes I suppose you can. I know I won't be in Slytherin, they've never had a Muggle-born student in their house."

"I know, the wizarding world can be very racist when it comes to Muggle-borns. I'm not saying hide your family but I would suggest not proclaiming you're a Muggle-born if you can help it."

"It's ridiculous but I see what you mean Tom, if anyone asks I'm going to say I'm a Half-blood, I don't want to lie about my family but I don't want to be judged by my heritage."

"That's probably a good idea, but at least you're not a heir to an old family. You have no idea how much work it is! It's like the whole fate of the family line lies on my shoulders, I have to find a good witch to marry and carry on the Murphy name. I also have to learn about money handling and politics as I have a family seat in the Wizengamot. It's awful!"

"Don't panic you've got ages to learn it all as your grandfather will deal with it for quite a few years yet."

"Thanks Hermione, it just all seems too much at times. I'm only 11 and not only am I a wizard but I have all these responsibilities!"

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think." Tom thought to himself, if only you knew the half of it Hermione.


	10. The Houses of Hogwarts

Chapter 10 – The Houses of Hogwarts

Disclaimer:- Everything you recognise in this story belongs to JK Rowling and anything else is mine.

Author's Note – Sorry for the delay in posting but unfortunately I've been ill these past few weeks.

To jimk – Thank you for your first review and I am sorry you don't believe it carried on in the same good way. Yes his name is Tom, yes it is temporary but I can't say when it will change back as that would reveal too much of the story. I could have put it as Harry and then have him introduce himself as Tom but I believed that a) that would get confusing and b) he sees himself as Tom as he wanted a fresh start. When my girlfriend reads these she says she just reads Tom as Harry, if you push through the initial weirdness it'll grow on you, if it didn't I wouldn't have nearly 20,000 hits

Tom left the carriage for Hermione to get changed just as Draco came along flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hello Tom, wondered where you were hiding, couldn't find you anywhere!"

"Sorry Draco I was just down here talking to Hermione, someone I met during my holidays."

"Oh ok, cool, you should come up here and introduce her to everyone else from the dance."

"I'd love to but there's no point really as we're almost at Hogwarts. I'll see you at the dance."

With that Draco went back up the train with Goyle and Crabbe gormlessly following him. Hermione poked her head out the carriage and informed him it was ok for him to get changed now and they swapped positions.

Once they were both changed they put their books back in their cases and headed for the exit as the train had just pulled into the station. They exited the train being pushed and shoved by hundreds of other students. They heard a booming voice call out over the general noise shouting "First year ova 'ere" and they tried to squeeze their way over to it. They looked to where the voice was coming from to see a man that was easily over 7 foot tall and very broadly built. If Tom hadn't done some research into different magical beasts he would have been sure this was a giant. Once they reached the large man they could see he was dressed in working man's clothes with rips in his jeans and the odd splodge of colour which Tom really hoped was paint. He had a massive set of keys hanging from one of the belt loops and his t-shirt was roughly tucked behind the jeans. His face was rugged and you could hardly see his mouth behind the large bushy beard but you could tell it wore a large smile.

Once a large group of first years had gathered around him he led them down a flight of steps to the side of a lake. People got into the boats in groups of four with Tom and Hermione being joined by Neville and girl who introduced herself as Daphne Greengrass who Tom vaguely remembered seeing at the Malfoy Dance. Once everyone was sat in boats they all lurched forward and Tom heard a scream from a few girls. The group sat in silence all craning their necks to get a first glimpse of Hogwarts from behind the trees. Once the boats cleared them there was a collective gasp from all the first years, even the purebloods had their breath taken away by the magnificent castle in front of them with the twinkling lights from the windows.

Once they reached the other end of the lake they were greeted by a stern looking lady who you would guess was in her early 60's. Her auburn hair was tied into a tight bun and she spoke with a slight Scottish accent.

"Thank you Hagrid"

"Tis no problem Minnie" he said then strode off towards the castle looking back and waving to all the first years with a bright beaming smile.

"Welcome first years, my name is Professor McGonagall, please follow me to the castle where you will be sorted." The first years all burst into excited chatter as they headed towards the beautiful castle. Tom noticed one of the red heads, who he had seen enter the station late, talking to Neville. He heard him say, "I heard from my brothers that to sort us they make us fight a troll. If you're brave when facing it you go to Gryffindor, if you use a plan Slytherin, if you use book smarts then Ravenclaw and if you get help then Hufflepuff" He saw Neville roll his eyes at that and just ignore him. The reached a small ante-room and Professor McGonagall stood in front of the assembled first years. "You are about to be sorted into your house, your house will be your family for the next 7 years. You will have a head of house to go to if you have any problems. When I call you forwards please sit on the stool and put the hat on your head. Any questions...Good. Follow me now in pairs." The first years quickly got into 2 lines and followed the professor through a small door into a hall which caused all the first years to falter slightly. The ceiling seemed to go on forever because of the enchantment that made it show the nights sky. Floating in mid air where hundreds of candles and banners floated next to the wall showing all four house emblems, the Lion for Gryffindor, Badger for Hufflepuff, Serpent for Slytherin and Eagle for Ravenclaw. Five Long tables dominated the room each with about a hundred seats all facing towards the head table at the top of the hall, which looked down on all other tables. There the teachers sat, with Dumbledore in a thrown like chair in the centre. Professor McGonagall lead the first years to the front just below the head table where an old and battered stool sat with a rather battered witches hat perched on top of it. The hall went silent as the hat crumpled up to look like a face and a tear just above the brim opened up and it began to talk.

You may not think I look like much,

But I tell you that ain't true,

I look right inside your heart,

And decide which house is for you.

It may be to Ravenclaw you yearn,

The house for those who love to learn.

Or Hufflepuff may be right for you,

For those who are loyal and true.

For those who are brave and strong,

Gryffindor is where you belong.

Despair not Slytherin, I have not forgot

You that deceive the lot.

But no matter the house,

You find yourself in,

You'll find friends that'll be with you,

Through thick and thin.

Once it had finished everyone clapped and cheered. Once it had died down Professor McGonagall called out the first name "Abbott, Hannah" and a small girl with her blond hair in pigtails shuffled to the front and sat down on the chair. After a few seconds the rip in the hat reopened and it shouted Hufflepuff. The second table exploded in cheers and the other three houses clapped politely. Tom half tuned out wondering what the hat was going to say for him, he soon focused again when he heard the name "Granger, Hermione" called out. As soon as it hit her head it called out Ravenclaw. Tom smiled to himself, if anyone was a Ravenclaw it was her, the only way she'd be anything but would be if someone biased her opinion. Next was the girl who shared the boat with them, Daphne Greengrass who was sorted into Slytherin. Tom went back to pondering where he'd go but soon was brought out of it when he heard Neville's name called. He was interested to see where Neville was placed as he seemed a bit of an enigma to him, he'd been at the Malfoy dance so he must be a pureblood, but he didn't act like the other purebloods.

Neville sat on the stool and looked nervously around, after 20 seconds the hat shouted out "Gryffindor" and Tom couldn't help but wonder where the hat had considered putting him. After Neville came a boy called Macmillan who was sorted into Hufflepuff then Draco walked up to the stool and the hat touched his head for a split second before shouting out Slytherin so lazily as if to say, what was the point in wasting my time sorting him? Tom started to feel a bit anxious, he knew he'd be up soon as Malfoy was just before him, a boy called Morag McDougal, went up to the stool and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Thoughts started swirling in his head, what if because the adoption wasn't magical he wouldn't be listed? What if the hat said he didn't belong here? What if the hat didn't sort him as it wasn't his real name? He heard McGonagall call his name and distantly felt himself walking to the stool. What broke him from his thoughts was a sudden voice in his head.

"Well hello there Mr Potter, you're a bit early coming to the stool aren't you, still got the N's and O's to do!"

"I am no longer Harry so please refer to me as Tom."

"Ok then...Tom. As you may have realised I am a hat that uses a special form of Legilimency and before you try and put up your, rather impressive for a 11 year old, defences up know that it will be a futile effort. I was created to be used on people of all skills and ages and have got past better barriers than yours. So you changed your identity to escape your abusive relatives and then kept it changed to hide yourself from Dumbledore. Now why shouldn't I tell Dumbledore your identity as soon as this feast is over? He is the headmaster and therefore my keeper."

"Please don't, I need to keep it hidden until I am ready, the risk is too great if people were to know who I truly am. Please don't tell him!"

"Don't worry little one I won't but some time I may ask for a favour from you in return. Anyway back to your sorting..." "SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted to everyone in the hall and Tom slightly dazed went over to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to Draco opposite Crabbe and Goyle.

The next two to be called both were sorted into Slytherin and sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle. The first was a broody looking boy who seemed far too serious for someone of 11, he made Tom think of what he'd look like if he didn't have his parents cheering him up. He vaguely recognised him from the dance and thought that Draco had introduced him as someone Nott. The other was someone who he remembered with dread from the dance, the whole night she'd followed Draco like a lost puppy, Pansy Parkinson. Face like a pug and the intelligence of one too, still she did have a vicious streak Draco had warned him. Next to be called up where 2 girls who where obviously twins and seemed quite upset at being split up into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

However the next name to be called caused an awkward silence, Professor McGonagall said it with a slight break in her voice but as clearly as all the others, "Harry potter". Dumbledore face was set in stone like he knew this was going to happen and had prepared himself for it. You could see his eyes scan the hall looking for an untoward reaction by anyone. Tom kept his face as calm as possible using all his Occlumancy skills but inside he was a wreck. After about ten seconds when nothing happened Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said "Smith, Zacharias" and the feast returned to normal but you could still feel a hint of tension from before. Draco turned to Tom and whispered "I half expected Potter to suddenly appear through the great hall doors then". To which Tom gave a slightly strained laugh which seemed to appease Draco and make him leave the subject. The sorting finished with Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin and sitting down next to Tom. Soon afterward Dumbledore got to his feet and the hall descended into silence.

"Welcome back to many of you who are returned and greetings to you joining us for the first time. I am sure I can hear many a belly rumbling so let the feast commence!" With that he clapped his hands and hundreds of platters appeared on the tables containing food to accommodate every type of palette. Tom helped himself to some roast beef with Yorkshire puddings and roast potatoes. As he tucked into his meal he discretely listened to the conversations around him as the turned to the absence of Harry Potter.

"...be alive if they called his..."

"...it's all a conspiracy to build..."

"...sure Dumbledore's behind..."

"...I wonder what house he'd..."

Tom got rather frustrated with only hearing tiny bits of these conversations but soon had to stop listening in when Blaise turned to him and said, "What do you think of it all then Tom?"

Tom had prepared what he'd say if this happened with his Grandfather and said as smoothly as possible "If I was Harry Potter and I'd been declared as dead why would you come to the school where the man who was supposed to care for you was Headmaster."

"I couldn't agree with you more" Draco chipped in once he'd swallowed the chips in his mouth, "I don't know what Potter would have been like but he'd be an idiot to come here while Dumbledore's headmaster." Blaise nodded his head at that comment and finished the conversation by saying "Maybe when Dumbledore's gone..." which made everyone think. Tom was wondering what the Slytherin's plans where for getting rid of Dumbledore and whether they'd clash with his Grandfather's.

Once dinner was over all the first years flocked to the prefects who were waving their hands in the air and shouting "Firs' 'ears ova 'ere" in a very bad imitation of Hagrid. Tom, Draco and the rest of the first years went into the entrance hall and turned left to the staircase that would lead them to the dungeons. As they walked Tom tried to memorize the route to the dorm room but after 5 different turnings in corridors that looked identical he soon gave up. They reached a blank piece of wall and the prefect turned around to address them, "This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room and further in is your dorms, you shall never reveal its location to anyone not from Slytherin house. You can recognise its location from the engraving of a snake on the ceiling but eventually you won't need to look for it to know where the entrance is." As he said that all the first years craned their necks to get a good look at the snake on the ceiling. Once he had their attention the other prefect started, "Slytherin house will be your family for the next seven years, look after one another but remember we are not Hufflepuffs, so look after yourself first. The password for this first term is 'Blood Purity', remember this or you'll be sleeping in the hall for a long time. If you have difficulties finding your way to dorms then ask a member of the house. Be prepared for the directions to take you 5 times as long however so remember quickly. The boys dormitories are on the left and girls on the right. The first year dorms are on the first floor and your case will be in front of your bed." Once he'd finished both prefects strode through the entrance to the common room and went over to their friends.

Tom and Draco went first into the common room followed shortly by the rest of the first years. Tom looked around the room that was totally decorated in silver, green and black. There was a large fireplace on the left hand side wall with a variety of sofas and chairs on which older students where gathered catching up on what they'd done during the holidays. Above the fireplace was a ledge with house trophies lined up on it and above that a life-size portrait of Salazar Slytherin who paced in his frame and gave a disapproving look at some of the activities in the common room. On the right hand side of the room where about 10 circular desks each with about 7 chairs surrounding them. You could see some groups of friends gathered around watching two people playing wizarding chess and some where even busy scribbling down their holiday essays. The first years all headed to the staircases so that they could get unpacked before bed. Tom levitated his suitcase onto his bed and after saying goodnight to his dorm mates drew the curtain around his bed ready to check his case had not been tampered with.

Tom awoke on Monday the 2nd of September thinking for a second that the last month had been a dream. He looked around at the drapes surrounding him and felt the wood in his hand and knew it was true. He lay there simply glorifying in the fact that he was in Hogwarts and that he was going to learn more magic and be with other magical people. That moment was short lived however when one of the prefects from the night before entered the room and shouted, "EVERYONE AWAKE?" Tom was sure he heard Draco say a sarcastic, "we are now" but he couldn't be sure. "Professor Dumbledore has said that in order to create house unity all the first years will be having an activity day today. Everyone is to report to the Entrance hall after breakfast at 9am." With that he swept out of the room to get ready for his first day back.

All the boys in the first year Slytherin dorm silently got out of bed and shuffled around getting ready, grabbing towels and going to the showers that adjoined the room. Once everyone was ready they headed to the common room together to wait for the girls so they could go to breakfast together. The girls soon came out of their dorm, Pansy came out first looking around desperately for Draco and soon came over to him and started chatting animatedly. Daphne Greengrass came out next very casually as if this being the first day of Hogwarts meant nothing to her. Next came Millicent Bulstrode who looked as if she'd been dropped on her face as a child and acted like it to. Tom had a thought of Crabbe and Goyle fighting over who could go out with her but soon pushed that thought aside. Finally came Tracey Davis who was a relative unknown, she wasn't at the dance so she couldn't be from a well known pureblood line but that made her all the more dangerous. Those without power will do anything to get it.

Together the group left to go to breakfast, between Draco, Blaise and Tom they managed to navigate the dungeons and arrive at the Great Hall at ten to nine. After a rather rushed breakfast the Slytherin first years joined the other first years in the crowd. Tom managed to catch sight of Hermione and gave her a smile which she returned.

Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore and 3 other professors stood in front of the group of first years. Dumbledore rose his hands to quiet the chatter of curiosity between the 11 year olds.

"Hello first years, today is the first time Hogwarts will have an induction day and I hope you enjoy it. To those of you who don't know this is Professor Sprout head of Hufflepuff and teacher of Herbology" Dumbledore had gestured to a rather short and plump lady who was wearing rather dirty overalls. "Next to me is Professor Snape he is head of Slytherin house and teaches potions." The man next to him had long greasy hair pulled back into a ponytail, wore a large black cape and had a very pale face that made him look a bit like a vampire. "And finally this is Professor Flitwick head of Ravenclaw house and teacher of charms." The man that Dumbledore had gestured to was actually shorter than all the first years in the entrance hall, he had a smiley face and waved when his name was said. Dumbledore continued, "Today you will not be in houses but just first years getting to know each other. During the day you will do a variety of different activities, Quidditch, wizarding chess, paintball, swimming and lots more. You'll also have the opportunity to have a chat with me and your head of house." Tom knew what this meant as soon as he said it, Dumbledore was questioning everyone to check if Harry Potter was here in disguise. He was dreading the meeting but knew he couldn't avoid it and that he'd have to use all the occlumancy skills he had.


	11. Dumbledore, Lessons and Quidditch

Chapter 11 – Dumbledore, Lessons and Pranks

A/N – You'll notice some people in Gryffindor who aren't in the books, I feel that like any school with a house system the hat would try and sort the 4 houses as equally as possible so I am adding some O/Cs. (I also hope to sort out the gender imbalance while doing that.) I hope no-one objects to this and I hope by the end of this chapter you'll think of them as much as part of the story as the other small part characters like Lisa Turpin.

THANK YOU! For the reviews, I hate being needy but I LOVE when I get an email saying, "Review Alert", all the favourite stories and story alerts are awesome but that's definitely the best email I get! I currently have around 400 people reading regularly, if you belong to any forums please advertise me as I want this fic to not be just for me and a select few but for as many people to enjoy as possible J

WARNING! – I have exams and a birthday coming up soon so my updates may be a bit sporadic but during the holidays I hope to get year 1 done. How did JK do this?

My dear readers I am shocked to inform you that our great school of Hogwarts which is steeped in tradition and ceremony has been desecrated by her Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The act in question is the addition of an induction day for first years, the day in question was aimed to get the first years to get to know each other before being separated into their houses. It was also a chance for students to "get to know" their Head of House and Headmaster. When questioned about the reason for this sudden change in syllabus the Headmaster said that it was, "To help Muggle borns and to that matter every student to adjust to their new environment. It is also hoped it will alleviate the tension and rivalries between the houses." Now that may a very reasonable and in fact very kind thing to do but there are two main problems with what the Headmaster's actions. He did not do it for those reasons. Now I hear you ask my readers what intentions other than pure could the esteemed Albus Dumbledore have?

Harry Potter

Yes, Harry Potter. I have it from reliable sources that Albus Dumbledore was indeed checking to see if the infamous Boy Who Lived was in amongst the first year students, but disguised. This calls into question the reliability of Albus Dumbledore's statement about the boy's death. A source from within the castle has talked of the horrors of the interview with his Head of House and Headmaster. "Half way through beating one of my roommates at chess I was taken to the headmaster's office by my Head of house. When I entered there I sat before a desk covered in lots of complex shiny silver machines. They were very nice and offered me drinks and food. I accepted and then they started asking me about whether I was looking forward to being at Hogwarts. They went on to ask me about whether I know Harry Potter? If I was Harry Potter?" The informant told me how this part of the questioning is a little fuzzy, but why you may ask? One of the most obvious reasons for why this may have happened is that Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump, dosed the students drink with veritaserum to ensure honesty. Would the leader of the light do this you may ask? Well I believe it is not below him so that he may get what he want.

Rita Skita

Tom handed the Daily Prophet back to Draco after reading it with great interest. "Do you think it's true then?" Tom asked Draco.

"I wouldn't put it past the old man to dose us with truth serum but I have to say that at no point did I feel 'fuzzy'."

"Who do you think it was that gave the interview?"

"The only first year I can think of who would be sad to be stopped playing chess and needs the money from the article is Ron Weasly, but his family is very much in Dumbledore's camp."

"Maybe he didn't know how Rita would twist his words? Anyway I wonder how Dumbledore is taking it? He looks just like yesterday."

"My father told me that Dumbledore is very good at showing a calm exterior while under pressure. I wonder why he talked to us about Harry Potter, I bet there is some big secret behind all this. You see him talking to Professor Snape, I bet that's what they're talking about."

"What do you think of this article Severus?" Dumbledore said after he'd perused the article with a look of little interest.

"Well Headmaster, I think that many will unfortunately believe Rita , you just have to look at the way the students keep glancing at you with looks of doubt to know it. I have to say the young Weasly boy is looking very white as well, I wouldn't be surprised if he gave the interview."

"I have to agree with you there Severus, I'm sure he didn't know how Rita would take his fuzziness. I just wish that something had come out of the interviews, I'd like to feel this bad publicity was for a good cause."

"Headmaster I have to say I am confused about your wish to ask the first years about Potter, I thought he was dead."

"Yes I know." With that cryptic remark the headmaster went back to his scrambled eggs leaving Severus to his thoughts.

Tom watched as Dumbledore and Snape talked to each other and couldn't help but wish that he could hear what they were saying. Reading the article made him worry, he had been careful not to eat or drink anything but what if they had another way to give him veritaserum, what if he'd spilled everything and Dumbledore was just waiting for the right moment?

"Welcome Mr Murphy, this is Professor Snape your Head of House and I am Professor Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Please take a seat, now would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you sir, but thank you for the offer." Tom replied politely.

"Now you are the first wizard for 3 generations I take it, you father and grandfather were both squibs?"

"Yes Sir. How did you know?"

"Well I happen to be friends with your great grandfather Valerian. We were at Hogwarts around the same time so I asked him a bit about you before I met you. Have you met your Great-Grandfather yet?"

"Well only briefly sir, when my father found out we went to see him so he could teach us all about the wizarding world."

"Well it's good to hear you had him to introduce you to our world. So are you looking forward to starting at Hogwarts?"

"Very much so sir, I can't wait to start learning how to do magic." Tom made sure to act very shy and look at his feet for most of the time and only look up very occasionally. He'd practiced time after time with his Grandfather. He had also been warned Dumbledore may use his association with Valerian to broach trust.

"Well I'm very glad to hear that Tom. Now I'm not sure if your Grandfather told you the story of Voldemort and Harry Potter? Anyway, Harry is thought to be dead however we hope that it may have been a trick by Death Eaters, you know who they are right? Well we just wanted to know if you have ever heard of him or met him or anyone going by the name James Evans?"

"No sir I can't recall ever hearing those names before today. Why is it so important you find him?"

"Don't you worry about that young Mr Murphy, you go back and enjoy the rest of you activity day." With that Professor Snape led him back down to the Great Hall."

"Tom...Tom...TOM? You listening?"

"Huh, what? Oh sorry Draco I was miles away then, just thinking about my time in the Headmasters office."

"Yeah it was weird wasn't it? I just don't get his excuse of Death Eaters faking it. He was the one to find the body, all a bit fishy if you ask me. Anyway you ready for our first day of lessons?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to them, but you know what I'm looking forward to more?"

"Oh, could it be Quidditch practice on Friday?" Blaise Chimed in, "Merlin you guys have not shut up about that for 5 minutes since yesterday. I bet if I had the space for my own pitch and practiced all holidays I could be on the team!" At that Draco just smirked at Blaise and went back to his food, Tom on the other hand gave a massive smile and thought back to what caused him to get on the Slytherin Quidditch Team.

Before they left the entrance hall they were lined up into their houses and each given a number from 1 -4. The Headmaster the called out after the numbering, "All number 1's to Professor Babbling, all 2's to Hagrid, all 3's to Professor Flitwick and 4's to Madam Hooch." All the students split into their groups and Tom found himself over with Madam Hooch. "Don't worry if you don't like the first activity you will all be moving around and getting a try at everything." Once he'd said that the headmaster left along with those without groups. Tom followed his group towards the Quidditch pitch, he was grateful that Draco was in his group so he'd have someone he'd know. Draco however was busy trying to fend off Pansy Parkinson who'd also been put into group 4. Once they'd reached the Quidditch pitch Madam Hooch got them to stand in a circle.

"To all of you who do not know this is a Quidditch pitch, here you will see or maybe even take part in the game of Quidditch. It is played in the air on broomstick. This is a quaffle, in the game of Quidditch this is passed between chasers and then they try to shoot goals by throwing it through one of the hoops. To begin with so we get to know one another we're going to throw this ball around. When you catch it you have to say your name and an interesting fact about yourself. I'll start, I'm Madam Hooch and I used to play Quidditch professionally for the Holly Head Harpies." Once she'd said that she threw the ball to a red head that Tom recognised as being part of the group that came late onto the platform.

The red head fumbled a bit with the ball and shyly began with a bright red blush that clashed with his hair. "My name is Ron Weasly and I've never been beaten at Wizarding Chess." He then threw the ball to a girl opposite him who was wearing the colours of Hufflepuff. "I'm Jade Fry, I was part of my counties under 13 gymnastics team." The next in the circle to receive the ball was Neville who Tom remembered from the dance, he caught the ball but in the process something fell out of his pocket causing him to blush furiously. "Hello, my name is Neville Longbottom and this is my remembrall as I have a very bad memory." Tom smiled at him encouragingly and Neville threw to him still blushing. Tom caught the ball and thought fast for something interesting but innocent about himself, "My name is Tom Murphy and I am better than Draco at Quidditch." Once he'd said that Draco who was standing next to him gave him a friendly shove that meant he dropped the ball. It landed at the feet of one of the twins who picked it up and then said, "Hi I'm Padma and me and my sister are identical twins but you can tell us apart because I'm in Ravenclaw." She then threw the ball to Draco who was standing next to Tom, "Hello I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm about to prove Tom Murphy wrong when I kick his butt." Madam Hooch gave him a bit of a look about his language but Draco just smirked and chucked the ball to a young bland boy. "Well I'm Ernie Macmillan and my family have their own coat of arms." The three left were Laura Tye from Gryffindor, Pansy Parkinson and Kevin Entwhistle who was in Ravenclaw. Once he had finished Madam Hooch gestured for him to throw the ball back to her.

"Well It's been brilliant getting to know all of you a bit better, now I'd like you all to grab a broomstick then line up. Now those of you who have used broomsticks before please help those who haven't. Place you broom stick on the floor, put your arm over it and then shout up. Once it has got in your hand put one leg over it and grasp it with both hands, please don't take off yet." Tom and Draco said up and their broomsticks immediately came, a few others also had the same success but a few seemed to be having troubles. The girl next to Tom, Laura, couldn't seem to be able to get her broomstick to respond.

"It's Laura right? Ok well you got to want it to come up, you can't be scared of it. Don't worry flying is amazing and safe!" Laura looked back at the stick of wood on the ground and with determination said "UP" and the broom flew into her outstretched arm. She then carefully straddled it and gripped it hard.

"Thanks Tom, I've never been good with heights and the thought of being on a twig in the air doesn't feel right."

"Don't worry you get used to it." Tom replied with a smile which she returned.

Once they'd all got on their brooms Madam Hooch instructed them to pull up a little on the handle in order to float. Neville in his nervousness however pulled up to quickly and he went shooting into the air. Madam Hooch shouted after him to come back not realising he wasn't doing it on purpose. Tom turned to Draco, "We've got to help him."

"Why should we, he's a stupid Gryffindor."

"Well I'm going to and if in the process I show off my flying skills then so be it." Draco smirked at that seeing the opportunity. Just as they looked back up Neville seemed to have let go of his broom. Tom shot off into the sky towards Neville and Draco followed much to Madam Hooch's shock. Tom caught Neville mid flight in his arms and struggled to keep control of the broom with one hand and hold onto Neville with the other. Draco sensing he needed to do something too, grabbed the broom that was flying erratically without a rider. They both reached the ground to find Madam Hooch looking angry and pleased at the same time. Draco would later say the two emotions at the same time made her look constipated which made everyone in the vicinity laugh.

"Boys that was both heroic and dangerous going up there after Neville, I will have to report this to your Head of House and he will deal with it. Neville, are you ok?"

"A little shaken but I'm ok thanks to Tom and Draco."

Tom patted Neville on the shoulder, "It's not a problem."

"Alright now boys and girls, let's get back to learning to fly"

"Mr Murphy? Finally I have your attention, I'm not paid to wait here for boys to get out of their daydreams, here is your timetable for the year."

Tom jerked his head around at his Head of Year's voice. He couldn't care less about his sarcastic comments after what he said when Draco and Neville where sent to see him. He'd of course told them off for being foolish like Gryffindors but then praised them of their skill on a broom and offered them places on the House Quidditch team. Apparently he'd seen the incident and the game afterwards.

"I can't believe we're with the Gryffindors for all our lessons! Is the old man crazy?" Draco said while looking at his timetable.

"I bet it's this whole house unity thing he's trying to accomplish. Anyway they're not all bad, yes that Weasly is annoying but Neville isn't that bad and neither was Laura."

"Tom, it's a matter of principle, Slytherins hate Gryffindors and vice versa, it's how it is and always will be." Tom just shrugged and went back to his breakfast, his Grandfather had warned him against making waves and he'd already made enough by being put on the Quidditch team in his first year.

The Slytherin first years all got up and headed to their first lesson of the day, charms with Professor Flitwick, the dwarf like professor who used to be a duelling champion. They entered the classroom and all got seats near the back while they waited for the Gryffindors to file in. Once everyone had settled in Professor Flitwick climbed on top of his books so he could see the class.

"Hello Students and welcome to your first lesson at Hogwarts School. In charms you'll be learning spells that can be used in your daily life. To begin with we'll start with easy spells like levitation of object but by the end of your time here you'll even be able to ward a house to stand up to pretty much anything. Now the levitation spell can be found on page 6 of your charms book, read through the information on it and then practice the incantation on these feathers."

Once he said that he floated the feathers over to everyone's desk. Tom knew he couldn't show how advanced he was so got his parchment and quill out and made some notes on what was said on the spell. While Draco and Blaise were busy trying to do the spell he quickly flicked through the book to see if there were any spells he hadn't done yet. He looked over to see Draco and Blaise doing the spell with some ease. His Grandfather had told him that most pure blood first years did get some teaching off their parents but mainly in offensive magic. Tom looked around the class and you could clearly see who'd had some prior training, who were struggling and who were just gifted in magic. He couldn't help but wonder why Hogwarts didn't do what muggle schools do and teach by ability not by some stupid house system. When he saw that most had accomplished the task he levitated his feather over to start tickling Draco who made a very improper squeak. He tried to get his own back by levitating his feather at Tom but missed and got Blaise instead who started giggling. Professor Flitwick soon came over because of the sounds of most of the Slytherins giggling like school girls (which of course some of them were).

"Although this is a very impressive and ingenious use of the levitation charm I would request that you don't mess around in my classroom." Once he said that all the feathers fell to the floor. "Thank you, now for homework I want everyone to write 2 feet of parchment on the levitation charm, how it works, and why it is more difficult to do with heavier objects. Slytherin's you can do an extra 6 inches on uses of it." All the Slytherins groaned and a couple gave Tom a dirty look for causing them to have more homework. Tom wasn't worried because he may have started it but it was their choice to join in and they knew it.

The bell then went and Tom, Draco, Blaise made their way to the Great hall talking about how they could make the assignment more interesting.

"Well I think we should write things that are really dangerous so he'll get freaked out."

"Come on Draco you can't do that they'll commit you!" Tom replied.

"What's that?"

"Oh sorry, muggle phrase. It means that they'll take you to a crazy house as they'll think you're some kind of violence crazed maniac. Not that you're not but heh." Tom finished as Draco punched him in the arm, as he rubbed it better he said, "see what I mean!"

Blaise laughed at that and made his suggestion, "What about if we say uses of it for short people?" Draco and Tom started laughing at that, "What? I'm being serious." But as soon as he'd finished saying that he started laughing.

"Oh ok, what about, 'How to punish troublesome students' but make it really extreme?"

"Only problem with that is he may use them" Tom replied to Draco.

"Ok then, what about, 'how to bamboozle muggles'?"

"Nice try, but no. Umm. We need something funny but not bad enough that we get detention. Blaise?"

"Ok, this is a serious idea..." "Mine where!" Draco cut in, "...ok, that's even more worrying. Levitations used in duels, it takes Draco's dangerous and it also will be good for Flitwick as he used to be a duelling champion. We could write 18 inches together and make it a joint essay? What you think?"

"Brilliant idea Blaise" Tom replied.

After an uneventful lunch the trio with a few other Slytherins went to Transfiguration where Professor McGonagal showed her abilities as an animagus and also how far ahead Tom was. Even in his worse subject, Transfiguration, he was above most of the first years. Tom was frustrated beyond belief, all this skill and talent locked away where no one could see. After the lesson he excused himself from his friends to go down to the dungeons to write a letter before tea.

Dear Everyone,

I know it is early in the term but I felt that with all that's happening at the moment I ought to write. Firstly I got sorted into Slytherin! I have made quite a few friends here especially with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. The conservation with the hat was really interesting and it promised to keep my secret. In lessons I'm finding it difficult not to get bored as I have done most of the syllabus already, I was wondering if grandfather had an ideas on how I could get round that? I also have another piece of big news, I got put on the Quidditch team! It's the first time in 100 years they've had a first year in a house team. Me and Draco where doing Quidditch on the induction day and Professor Snape saw it. He said it was only because they were desperate but I know that he was impressed really. I'm sure you've read about the interviews in the daily prophet but I wanted to tell you that it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Professor Dumbledore and Snape seemed to be happy with my answers and not suspect anything. Anyway I need to go to tea so I'll just finish by saying I miss you all and can't wait to see you in December again.

Love Tom

Dear Tom,

Everyone else sends their love and are glad you're making friends. Your Grandfather says that the best plan for your lessons is to take in the other books you have but disguise them as normal text books however he wants you to find the spell out yourself. I'm really proud of you getting on the Quidditch team and hope we can come see one of your matches. I'm glad you're making friends but your grandparents said watch out for your housemates as Slytherins have one priority, themselves. Enjoy yourself and we'll see you in December.

Love Mum

xxxxx

Dear Mum,

Thanks for the advice in the last letter, I still miss you guys but I'll see you in December! We had our first potions lesson yesterday and Professor Snape seems to have a major aversion to Gryffindors, I wonder if it is also to Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Anyway he was shouting at Neville about a ruined potion and I told him not to be so tough on him as it was an easy mistake anyone could make. He looked rather confused at me saying that and just took 5 points from both of us. A lot of the Slytherins were confused why I stood up for a Gryffindor but I just said that I had no need to answer to them. As you can see I know to be careful with the Slytherins. Say thank you to Grandfather for his amazing help there but I have managed to find a spell and its really helping.

Love Tom.

P.S I had DADA on Thursday and the weirdest thing happened, my scar hurt for the first time in ages. Weird eh?

Dear Tom,

This is your grandfather, I'll keep this short. Beware of Quirrel, watch him, but don't do anything stupid. Work hard I'll be testing you in December

Valerian Murphy


	12. Quidditch and Pranks

Chapter 12 – Quidditch and Pranks

Again, no beta, she's going to read through them soon, sorry!

A/N - Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially to Vulcana who's reviews where a great incentive to carry on and helped me to see what was working and what wasn't.

Wasn't sure if I should do this as 1 big one or 2 small, sorry it's going to be 2 small but shouldn't be long till part 2.

Tom sat at the back of the library reading "How to maim your foes and kill your friends". Hermione walked up to his table but instead of hiding his questionable reading material Tom just carried on.

"Oh so you have an essay on the levitation spell from Flitwick too?" Tom still couldn't get over the power of this spell. He'd seen something similar on one of his shows when he was in the muggle world. On Dr Who he had a piece of blank paper which he used as ID for anywhere as it showed the user what they expected to see, the spell on each of his books was the same type.

"Yeah we do unfortunately; I also managed to get us an extra 6inches on uses of it due to tickling Draco with my feather and causing a tickle fight amongst the Slytherins. Anyway how you been settling in I haven't seen you around?"

"I know it's just I've been so busy with homework."

"Come on Hermione don't try and pull that one with me. I know that you've done all this before so you could get the homework done in 5 minutes. Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Well…It's stupid really…but, it's just…thirlsinavencltolmenttotlktou."

"Ok, do you want to repeat that in English?" Hermione let out a sigh at that.

"The girls in Ravenclaw told me not to talk to you when I told them I knew you."

"So why are you here now then?"

"Well, I wanted to know if what they said about Slytherins is true?"

"I should have guessed it was curiosity that brought you here Hermione, ok, what do they say about us Slytherins then? We're evil? Dark lords in training? Self-absorbed, egotistical monsters?"

"Um…well yes."

"Hermione you knew me before I was a Slytherin, do you really think me being put into Slytherin would have changed me that much?" Hermione blushed when he said that and had the decency to look away.

"Ok maybe I shouldn't get caught up in all the gossip but you got to admit quite a few Slytherin's fit the profile."

"Yeah you're right there but really, me? Anyway let's forget about all this stupidness, how you fitting in, you made lots of friends?"

"Ok, I'm sorry Tom. Anyway on the induction day I was with Lisa Turpin and Anthony Goldstein. They were both really friendly and I've got quite close to Lisa. In my dorm I get on with most people, Mandy Brocklehurst was the one who told me the rumours about Slytherin, she'd heard about it off her older brother. Anyway in class its brilliant as everyone is really clever so I have competition which is making me work even harder. It's really annoying we're with the Hufflepuffs as some of them are as thick as a plank of wood. Like, um, Ernie Macmillan, he couldn't even pronounce "Wingardium Leviosa" right!"

"You think that's bad? Just be grateful you're not with the Gryffindors, you know the red head in our year, Ron Weasley, and I think he'd be lucky if he could do that spell by Christmas!"

They both had a laugh at that; Tom was glad that they were back to normal. He was worried about the perception that the Ravenclaws had of Slytherins, he'd have to look more into that.

Neither of them saw Draco Malfoy a few tables over looking over his Potions textbook and glaring at the pair laughing together. He had managed to avoid being friends with Dumb and dumber and there was no way he was going to go back to them due to a Ravenclaw. Tom couldn't be friends with Hermione Granger.

Once they'd had a catch up for an hour (in hushed voices so that Madam Prince would not through them out) Hermione excused herself so she could freshen up before tea. Tom sat in his chair just staring at the book in front of him; he didn't know what to do. On one hand he had a friend who he trusted, although he thought back to what his grandfather said about trust being earned. On the other he had the fact that his secret was so big and dangerous if it was to be let out, he daren't think of the consequences. But it was so difficult, being here, knowing who he was, who he should be, who he could be, sometimes he just felt like screaming out as loud as his lungs would let him. He'd been Tom Murphy for 4 years now and he loved it, but being here, seeing his parents' achievements in trophy cabinets, walking through the corridors, he knew he was living a lie, he was Harry Potter and he felt he should shout it out to the world. If only he had someone in this castle, anyone he could talk to it about. He buried these thoughts back down deep in his psyche and packed his books away ready to go to dinner. Back to his life as Tom Murphy.

Tom walked into dinner and sat down in his usual place between Draco and Blaise. Once he'd helped himself to some of the curry and rice he turned to Blaise and Draco in a hushed voice and said "I've been thinking about spicing up the next meal."

"What did you have in mind?" Blaise replied.

"Well I've been doing some research and I was thinking of doing something house related. I found a spell that will cause everyone to make the noise of an animal instead of a certain word."

Blaise looked thoughtful, "So you're thinking of making the Gryffindors roar, Slytherins hiss etc."

"Yep, but I'll need you guys help as I can't do it by myself. My Grandfather told me how to get to the kitchens for if I miss dinner. I'll need you and Draco to distract the house-elves while I cast the spell on the food."

Draco replied in a hushed voice "We've only been here a few days do you really think we should risk getting in trouble?"

"Oh come on Draco stop being such a wimp it'll be hilarious." Blaise replied.

"You both in then? We'll head there after potions tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. You're not going to cause trouble in potions this time then?"

"Funny Blaise! I just don't think it's fair that Snape is so biased. I know he's our Head of House but still."

"It's a bit of a Puff thing to do though." Draco replied.

"Why make an enemy when you can make a friend? Never know when they'll come in useful."

Both Blaise and Draco fell silent after he'd said that and went back to their dinner before it went cold. Once they'd all finished they walked back to the Slytherin common room discussing how to improve on the prank. They never noticed two pairs of ears listening in on their plans.

After an uneventful potions lesson Draco and Blaise followed Tom up the spiral staircase and through a few corridors until they reached a picture of a bowl of fruit. Tom reached out and tickled the pear causing the portrait to swing forward revealing a room. The room was crowded with house-elves busily making meals ready for the evening. The room was surrounded with surfaces covered with vegetables and meat interspersed with cookers holding bubbling pots. At the back were two doors labelled chilled and frozen and the boys wondered how much food there must be here. The trio were greeted by a group of elves all bouncing up and down wanting to help. Draco and Blaise asked them to prepare them each a different desert and were amazed as the house-elves clicked their fingers and they appeared on a table with two chairs in front of them. Tom looked at the two with a look of shock; he wasn't expecting it to be done so quickly. He suddenly had a thought and knelt down in the elf in front of him.

"I'm not hungry at the moment but while my friends are eating could you show me around, I'm interested in how you make the meals." The house-elf bounced up and down with glee at being able to show off his work to a wizard.

"Certainly sir, follow me! This is where we prepare all the main meals; we have eight cookers, two for each of the houses. They're colour coded for each of the houses, yellow for Hufflepuff etc."

"So is all of the food there what we'll be having for tea?"

"Oh no sir, that's only some of it. We make it and then put it in the refrigerated room then spell it hot before it goes on the table."

"Oh so that's how you make so much! Can you show me that room then?"

The house-elf twisted her tea towel between her fingers, "Well sir, Twinkle is not supposed to let students in there just in case they do something to the food."

"Well Twinkle, I'm only a first year so I don't know enough spells to be able to do anything, I just wanted to have a look."

"Well I suppose twinkle could do this for Sir, she is supposed to serve the students of Hogwarts."

Tom followed Twinkle into the refrigerated room, "Oh Twinkle it's very cold in here, do you think you could get me a coat."

"Certainly sir, Twinkle will be right back." Twinkle ran out the room to get a coat as quickly as possible, while she was gone Tom quickly got his wand out and pointing it at the red section he said

"Sermo leonis ut sentential and." Then going over to the yellow section he repeated the phase replacing leonis for "insigne". He did this to all four sections and realised that he still had some time before twinkle came in. He walked over to the black section and said "Sermo gobbledygook". Just when he put his wand away Twinkle came in holding a coat about the same size as her. She started describing how it stayed cold and how they organise the meals. Tom listened diligently so as to not arise suspicion. Once she had finished they left the fridge and Tom found that Draco and Blaise were being offered all sorts of food by a little group of house-elves. They shot Tom looks of "help us" so he raised his voice and said to all the house-elves.

"Thank you all for your hospitality, we will see you soon." With that the trio left the kitchen and headed back to their dorm to relax before an exciting dinner.

Draco, Blaise and Tom were all sitting on Tom's bed when finally Blaise asked the question he and Draco where dying to know the answer to. "Well, did you manage to do it?"

"I wondered how long you'd be able to wait before asking, well to answer your question," he paused for a few seconds to add to the drama, "yes I did and went one better. I made all the houses do their animal's noises when saying and like we agreed but I also did one extra spell."

He stopped after this and Draco blurted out, "Well, what did you do?"

"I may have spelled the teachers food so they could only speak gobbledygook. All the spells only last 10 minutes but it should be quite an interesting dinner." All three of them tried to keep a straight face for a few seconds until they all started laughing and rolling over the bed. "We have to eat the food and talk as per usual otherwise someone may suspect something, you ready to go?" The trio headed up to dinner just as the doors opened to let all the students in. They took their seats and helped themselves to dinner waiting for the fireworks to go off.

The first they knew of it working was when they heard a massive roar coming from the Gryffindor table which caused everyone to turn and laugh. Next there were a few screeches from the Ravenclaw table which drew everyone's attention. Realising he needed to get control of the situation Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat before saying "Hebigledy shudubip pomegranate farmations." Everyone looked at each other and burst out laughing, Snape stood up to try and get control as the Headmaster wasn't able to and said, "Corbandily torgat uner tugat etusilious nuncti." All the teachers and students laughed even louder at Snape's confusion and turned to their partner to talk about the Headmaster and Snape. Of course it came out as the Headmaster ssss, kaaaw, Raaarrr or grrr Snape. This meant everyone realised the code word was and so they started saying it as loudly as possible so the great hall sounded like a zoo. Of course the teachers tried to tell people to be quiet but all that was heard was gobbledygook.

The next day Snape was in an awful mood in potions, anything short of perfection and your potion was vanished and you got a A (This means awful and is a fail grade). Professor McGonagall was almost as grumpy and was seen snapping at quite a few first years in Transfiguration. The only teacher who didn't seem to mind was Professor Flitwick who started the lesson by going through the spell cast. He didn't see the harm in going through it in theory because it was too difficult for first years, or so he thought, and without the wand movements it would be useless. He kept on saying what an impressive piece of charms work it was, using a simple spell for something no-one would think to use it for.

Dumbledore and the Heads of Houses had been asking everyone that had the ability and the form for doing such pranks but couldn't find out who did it. They asked the house-elves if anyone they suspected had been in but of course, who would suspect 3 first year Slytherins. After dinner the next evening when everyone was looking at the food suspiciously and avoiding the word 'and' Tom, Draco and Blaise went to their dorm room.

"Well I have to say I think that went very well indeed, where did you learn that spell Tom, you heard Flitwick that's second or third year stuff."

"Just found it in a book when researching for his Wingardium essay and thought that would be a good use for it. Like he said it's an easy spell I just bent it a bit to do what I wanted." Tom said this trying to down play the complexity of the spell as much as possible and not let them realise how advanced he was due to his intensive training.

"I know no-one suspects us but even still maybe we should lay low for a while especially seeing as we start Quidditch practice tonight."

"I suppose, we can plan the next one though, let's go to practice Draco." With that Draco and Tom grabbed their bags with their broom and Quidditch kit in it. They reached the pitch and walked into the changing room to see 11 boys ranging from about 13 to 17 who didn't look happy to see them.

"Well isn't it the two pipsqueaks who think they're just so amazing. Just because Snape believes you're good doesn't mean you don't need to prove yourselves. I want you changed and out here in 2 minutes, for every minute you're late you have to run around the pitch once." Tom and Draco tried to get changed as quickly as possible but still ended up needing to do 2 laps of the pitch. The pair got to the front of the changing room again and where met by the boy who'd talked to them before. "Well at least you can follow simple commands, now come up here we want to see how you fare against our seasoned players." Draco and Tom where given the Quaffle and sent down to the other end of the pitch, they looked at each other for a second before realising that when he said see how they seasoned against seasoned players he meant the whole team. Draco had the ball and shot towards the massive group of players not without a little bit of fear. Just before he had a headlong collision with them he dropped the Quaffle and shot straight up into the sky. Tom meanwhile had gone as fast as he could far right before swooping down and to the left just in time to catch the ball and use his momentum to swing him around the group of players and let him throw the ball into the centre ring. "Ok, that was quite impressive; I'm Marcus Flint, Welcome to the team."

The next morning Tom woke up to find he was awake long before the rest of his dorm mates. Deciding he couldn't be bothered to wait for his dorm mates to wake he got showered and dressed and headed down to breakfast. He'd just reached the entrance hall when he felt himself being pulled into a room just off the entrance hall. He pulled out his wand ready to curse whoever had pulled him into the room. He turned around to see two boys with flaming red hair, both about 13 years old and from Gryffindor with their hand in the air.

"Don't shoot!" One of them said, "I'm Fred and this is George."

The other continued, "We just wanted to talk to you about your prank on Wednesday."

Tom replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

George looked at him, rolled his eyes and said, "Oh yeah and I'm Merlin."

Fred continued, "We're not going to dob you in or anything we just wanted to talk to a fellow prankster. We were impressed by your creativity and the spell for the teachers was especially impressive."

"Well thank you very much, what pranks have you done then?"

"Well we caused all the suits of armour to hug anyone going past them. Released a load of pixies in breakfast one day and made the forks and knives get up and walk off during tea one day. Just to name a few."

"Very impressive, but how did you know I did the prank on Wednesday?"

"You have to be careful where you discuss such things; we overheard you when you were leaving the Great Hall. It was good that we did as we'd planned on going down to the kitchens the next day to add Tabasco sauce to the curry but knew not to or we'd be blamed for the prank."

"Not that we'd mind taking the credit for that little prank."

"We were quite shocked to find it was a Slytherin doing such a thing."

Tom replied, "Not this again, Slytherins are not all slimy gits like Snape! So you've complimented me, anything else you want or can I go to breakfast?"

Fred put a hand out to stop Tom and said, "Now now, not so fast, we'd like you to work with us in your pranks, tell us what and where so we'll have an alibi and we'll make sure you never get suspected for the pranks."

"That sounds good to me."

"Now, we were going to give this to our brother, you probably know him, Ron Weasley? Anyway he shows no ambition to be a prankster…"

"…and you seem to be already on the path, so…"

"…this is the marauders map." The twins said together.

Tom replied curiously, "The what?"

"Well this map shows all the secret passages in Hogwarts and it also shows everybody in Hogwarts. We already know all the passageways and how to get past the teachers and prefects so we believe you deserve this."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you, what do you want in return?"

Fred and George laughed at that, "Not everyone is like a Slytherin and needs something in return for a gift, but if it makes you feel better you can owe us one."

The other twin continued, "Now to use it you put your wand to it and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'" Ink started spreading across the pages and Tom could start to see lines form making a type of blueprint. "George pointed to one point on the map, now this is where we are." Silence rained down after that point, a dot had Harry Potter written neatly next to it right where Tom was standing.


	13. the Trouble with Secrets

Chapter 13 – The Trouble with Secrets

A/N – For those who wondered, the reason he came up as Harry Potter is because the map was made by his father so it recognised him.

Vulcana – Fixed that sentence, does it make more sense now?

M – I'm sorry about the where and were, I do know the difference but I get into the flow and grammar goes out the window I'm just so excited. Sorry!

* * *

Tom looked up from the map at the twins, trying to read their expression. He was met with a pair of identical blank faces. He quickly ran through all the options of what he could do, he wished life had a save button so if he did the wrong thing he could go back to this moment and choose to do something different. Just as he was wishing he knew how to do the memory charm he was broken from his thoughts by laughter. Tom thought he'd misheard, how could they be laughing? His biggest secret had just come out and they were laughing?

"Oh Tommy boy you have a bit of a secret don't you." Tom quickly got his wand out and cast a privacy spell on the room, he'd found it just after the spell that repelled muggles.

"So what are you guys going to do about this then?"

"Well, why don't you explain why it is you're pretending to be someone you're not then we'll decide what we'll do."

"This could take a while you better take a seat." The twins sat down at one of the desks and Tom paced in front of it. After a few seconds silence he began, he'd hoped never to have to recount his troubled past again.

"I'm sure you've heard the story of how I became an orphan? Anyway what few people know is that afterwards I was left on the doorstep of my aunt and uncle's house. Now my aunt had become very jealous of my mother's ability to do magic and therefore she grew a hate for magic. I arrived on her doorstep the epitome of all things she despised. She treated me like a slave and her son like a king. Her hatred of me rubbed off onto the rest of the family so that if I didn't do the chores well enough I'd get a hiding from my uncle. Once we'd reached schooling age my cousin made life there as difficult as possible for me. Also if I ever beat him in my grades I'd be lucky if I ate that week. Well when I reached the age of 7 my cousin and his group beat me up so badly that I had to go to hospital. I thought this to be my chance to escape them so I gave a false name, Tom Starling. Anyway to cut a long story short I was adopted by a couple and became Tom Murphy. I tried to forget my life as Harry Potter and it wasn't difficult. Then of course my Hogwarts letter came, I was so shocked but it helped me to make sense of certain things my aunt and uncle had said and done. We went to Gringotts as you do when you first go to Diagon Alley and of course they did a blood test, found out I was Harry Potter and chaos broke out. The head of the bank hushed it up and explained to me how Dumbledore had "discovered" my body. You may think of Dumbledore as the amazing man of the light but he's done a number of unhanded things with me and my accounts which I won't go in to now. Anyway it turned out my adoptive father had relatives in the magical world. My Great-grandfather Valerian Murphy thought it would be best for my safety from potential death eaters and Dumbledore to keep my identity secret. A haircut, coloured contacts and some make up can do wonders. That's my story in a nutshell, you have three options now, swear to never reveal my secret until I decide to declare it, have me attempt to wipe your memories forcibly and I have to say I haven't practiced that spell yet. Your final option is to keep your mouths shut until I can get someone capable and trustworthy to wipe your memory. What's it going to be lads?" Fred and George now realised why Tom Murphy had seemed much more mature than a usual first year. They tried to rise from their chairs to find that they had been stuck to them and had Tom's wand trained quite fiercely on them. "Couldn't have you leaving and telling someone could I?"

* * *

Draco walked over to the far end of the library to a section few students frequented. Dust was gathering thick on the tops of the bookshelves and the books looked like they'd never been touched. Draco took out his wand and using the spell his father had told him to use in his most recent letter he placed his wand on his hand then said "Locus geniality of Granger". His wand hung limply in his hand; Draco smirked at that, now the real test began "Locus geniality of Crabapple". His wand again hung limply in his hand; with one more try of both he shot out of the library towards the great hall. When he reached his usual spot at the table he sat down to realise that Tom was missing.

"Do you know where Tom is Blaise?"

"No I don't sorry, not seen him this morning."

"Oh well I thought he may want to know this information I just found out about his best friend Granger, she's a Mudblood."

Blaise looked shocked for as second and then tried to hide it making him look slightly constipated. "How do you know that then?"

"I looked her up in the Genealogy books in the library."

"Isn't it a bit early to be worried about him having other friends, it's only the first week after all?"

"My father said do anything to be his friend and make sure he knows the position Mudbloods deserve to be in. I'm not going to go against father's wishes. Plus I'm sure you can see as well as I can that he's holding back in class so one day he'll be a powerful ally.

"Ok Draco but I think if you just went up to him and told him, he'd not like you for it, maybe the best way is to let everyone else know, then he'll see how they treat her."

"Genius Blaise, pure genius!"

"What have you put in his orange juice Blaise he's talking rubbish again" Tom said as he slipped in between the pair. "Anyway what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh funny, funny. Never mind what we're talking about, what you been doing, we woke up and you're gone, you're late for Breakfast and you look as pale as a ghost!"

"Just wanted to practice some spells and I may have broken a couple of chairs in one of the unused classrooms."

"Well I assume you weren't trying to do that?"

"Yes I was Draco, that's why I look shocked."

"We don't have time for this you two, we've got to be in charms in 5 minutes."

As they walked away they didn't see Pansy Parkinson turn to her neighbour, "You'll never guess what I just found out, Granger's a Mudblood."

* * *

Tom had left charms and was just heading to the library to begin his next assignment from Professor Flitwick when Hermione came running up to him in tears.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Shhh, don't cry more. Come on, follow me." Tom led her awkwardly into an empty classroom just up the corridor, after quite a lot of convincing she stopped crying and eventually started to talk.

"I was just coming out of Transfiguration and…"

"Come on Hermione, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

"…well, someone called me…Mudblood."

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry someone called you that, but I know you, you wouldn't have got so upset by a word. What happened next?"

"Well I just looked up to see who'd said it, I saw Mandy Brocklehurst who I'd been getting on so well with looking at me with a look of repulsion. Su Li and Padma then followed her without a look back, some of the Hufflepuff girls came over and tried to cheer me up but I just ran off to find you. I never made friends at my primary school and now my own housemates, those I'd thought as friends, turned on me because of something I had nothing to do with."

"What about the half-blood girls in your dorm?"

"They just left me, they wouldn't go up against Mandy, her family has too much sway in the Wizarding world."

"Are there no other Muggle-Borns in your house then?"

"Only Michael Corner but he's too afraid of what will happen if he stands up for me."

"Well Hermione I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm always your friend but I know you want to have friends in your house so you can either go to your prefects and head of house about it or take me to your House and I have a quick conversation about etiquette with Mandy. Which would you prefer?"

"I don't want to seem weak; I don't want others fighting my battles for me."

"Hermione, I wouldn't be fighting your battles for you I'd just be a friend standing up for a friend. We'll get this sorted in no time."

"Ok, I suppose so." Hermione got up and taking Tom's hand led him to the Ravenclaw tower. "You'll get in trouble if you come in here Tom, maybe you should just wait for tomorrow?"

"I don't care if I get in trouble, they hurt my friend and I'm not going to stand by and do nothing. Lead the way." Hermione spoke the password and Tom filed it away for future reference. He then followed Hermione through the portrait and into a common room much like his own but blue and silver. A prefect on seeing an impostor left his work and came over to the entrance.

"I'm sorry but you're not allowed in here, this isn't your house common room."

"I know I'm not supposed to be in here but I'm sure you can see that one of your housemates is upset due to others in the house, I simply wanted to stand up for my friend and put a stop to it as soon as possible."

The prefect looked to Hermione, "Why didn't you feel you could come to me with this?"

"I didn't want to look like I cried to a teacher over every little thing; I promise if Tom speaking to them doesn't work I'll come back to you."

The prefect looked at Tom for a few moments then back to Hermione. "You have 5 minutes and I want no wands coming out ok?"

"That won't be a problem." Tom replied before confidently striding over to Mandy Brocklehurst. Ever since learning what the Dursley's had been doing and that it was wrong he could not stand bullying of any kind. One time when he was 9 a young boy was being teased by a group from his year. He walked over to the group and punched the leader in the face. Since then he'd learnt of better ways to tackle bullying but he'd never lost his hatred for it.

He walked up with Hermione by his side and tapped Mandy on the shoulder. She was sat with all the other girls from Ravenclaw doing her Transfiguration assignment. When she'd turned around he looked her in the eye and rather menacingly snarled, "Do you have a problem with me?" She saw his menacing stance and the look in his eyes and quietly squeaked "no" to which Tom carried on. "If you don't have a problem with me you don't with Hermione either. Just because you're threatened by her beating you in everything, does not mean you can bully her for something she cannot control. Stop being a baby and cope with it, we're much more useful as friends than as enemies." With that he swirled around and taking Hermione by the hand he left the Ravenclaw tower.

"Thanks Tom, that was, well, rather scary" Hermione giggled.

"Well if they think I'm the big bad Slytherin then why not use it. If they give you any more trouble tell me or a prefect."

"Did you really mean it, that if they have a problem with me they do with you too?"

"Of course I did Hermione, you're my best friend, and I just wish we had classes together so we could spend more time together."

Hermione gave Tom a large hug and then ran back to the Ravenclaw common room because it was getting late. Tom heard her shout "Thank you" over her shoulder as she ran.

Tom just shook his head at how girls act so weirdly and started walking back to the Slytherin common room. As he walked he let his mind wander back to earlier that day.

* * *

"Couldn't have you leaving and telling someone could I?"

"That was impressive, I never even heard you cast the spell." George replied.

"Could you give us a few minutes to think, you know we aren't going anywhere." Tom nodded his consent and left the room and put a locking charm on the door. Sitting on the floor he thought to what the twins may be saying behind that thin piece of concrete, what he'd have to do if they didn't promise to keep his secret. How could he make sure they'd keep good on their end of the bargain? He reached deep into his pocket and reached out a matchbox. He pointed his wand at it and said "Engorgio", the matchbox grew in size and Tom lifted its lid, it wasn't a working matchbox but a gift from his grandfather before he left. He'd said to him that if he was ever in a sticky situation there would be a potion in here to fix the situation. Tom hadn't had time to open it yet but he perused the labels carefully. There were about 40 flasks all labelled with the potion it contained and what it was used for. He saw a few potions he'd never heard of before, "Polyjuice", "Cormanella" and "Transforgation" but then he came across two potions that could very well save his life. He pulled them out and looked at them before carefully replacing them, shrinking the box and placing it back in his pocket.

* * *

"Watch where you're going Murphy" caused Tom to jump out of his thoughts. It was a sixth year Slytherin who'd shouted at him due to the fact that Tom was about to walk off the moving staircase ledge when the staircase hadn't moved there yet. Tom giggled to himself thinking of the newspaper headline, "Harry Potter disguised as Tom Murphy dies falling off staircase at Hogwarts" now that was a crazy idea. He pulled himself out of his thoughts in order to safely navigate his way to the kitchens as he'd missed dinner while consoling Hermione.

Tom reached the portrait of the fruit bowl and after tickling the pear was met by a group of House-elves all trying to ask him what he wanted at once. When they finally got the message that he just wanted a cheese sandwich and some crisps they left him alone to eat. While he was there eating his sandwich he had an idea. He got his wand out and while the houselves weren't looking he pointed his wand at the stove next to him and said a few words under his breath. He didn't know where it was heading but knew it would cheer him up at some point tomorrow after such a stressful day. While he was eating he thought back to the Twins' decision.

* * *

Tom walked back into the room trying to look as confident as possible while in reality he was a bundle of nerves over what they'd say.

"My brother and I have discussed your situation and in light of your reasons we can see the necessity of the situation."

"We have one condition though. We get to see Dumbledore's face when he finds out, it would be like the ultimate prank."

"That's a deal, but I have one little thing I need you guys to do so I know you mean what you say and that you're not going to run off and tell Dumbledore the second I get rid of the sticking charm."

"That was very imaginative, mind if we borrow that one?"

"Potions would be a lot easier without Snape breathing down our necks wouldn't it George."

"I believe you are right you handsome fellow Fred."

"Anyway about that 1 more thing…" Tom tried to say before being cut off by the pranksters plans again.

"We could save it for the end of term speech so Dumbledore couldn't do it."

"He could break it to easily, although he may not think of the obvious?"

"Enough" Tom shouted, "I just want you both to take a drop of veritaserum so I know you're telling the truth then you can go and plot more mischief."

Fred looked at Tom quizzically, "Where did you get some of that? We've been trying to get hold of some for ages for a prank we had planned but it's a controlled substance."

"You never know what you'll need when you've got a secret like mine, you both happy to do it?"

* * *

Tom got up once he'd finished his crisps, declined pudding and he headed downstairs to his dorm. Tom was not looking forward to the questioning over his absence at dinner and the eventual confrontation over his friendship with Hermione but knew it was inevitable. Walking down the cold, stone spiral steps to the Dungeons seemed to last an age until he was finally at the entrance and he wished that the stairs had taken longer. He opened the entrance and walked in to find it was virtually deserted, it was late now and he'd been grateful for the map to avoid teachers and prefects on the way back. He headed to the staircase to his dorm and once he entered he was faced by 5 sets of eyes looking at him, some cold and calculating while others were blank and gormless. For a second his mind wandered to what the hat was thinking when it put Crabbe and Goyle in Slytherin, where was their ambition? That thought was quickly tossed aside however when Draco asked,

"Where were you at dinner?"

"I was comforting a friend, now if you wouldn't mind moving I'd like to go to sleep."

Draco ignored the second half of what Tom had said and continued,

"And what friend would that be?"

"Hermione Granger if you must know, now please move." Theodore Nott who'd not believed Draco when he'd said that would be where Tom was blurted out, "But she's a Mudblood?" To which statement all the boys except Blaise nodded.

"She may be a muggleborn but she'd a witch and a smart one at that. Whether she has wizards and witches or Muggles for parents does not affect who she is."

Draco just glared at Tom and spat out, "Slytherins do not consort with Mudbloods, you'd do well to keep away from her if you know what's good for you." With that they all got up and went to bed. None of them spoke another word to him that week.

* * *

"What if they find you meeting me in here?"

"Don't worry, they won't, no-one knows about this room."

Tom looked around it with a small amount of amazement. This was a room not even on his father's map. Blaise had walked three times back and forth in front of a large picture of Barnabas the Barmy and on the opposite wall a door had appeared. Blaise had explained how his father had told him of a room that would become whatever that person needed.

"It's been two weeks since the lockout, how you bearing up?"

"I've been better but now I've got somewhere I can meet you two without danger and Hermione without jaunts from other Slytherins I'm much better."

Tom still found it weird how his two secret supporters in Slytherin where none other than Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. He wasn't going to whine though as he needed all the friends he could get.

"I'm just glad I managed to find it, can't believe needing the toilet would work."

Tom just shook his head at Blaise's ingenuity. He'd drank as much juice as possible on Sunday breakfast then walked the whole of the castle waiting for a toilet to spring up where there wasn't one before. He'd slipped him a note yesterday in charms, that by itself was difficult due to fact that nearly always there was a ring of empty chairs around him in every lesson.

"Blaise, you amaze even me sometimes. Anyway, how do you guys think I can resolve this?"

"You can't."

Daphne's bluntness always caught him by surprise; most Slytherins hid what they really meant behind a forest of words whereas Daphne got right to the point of the matter and told you how it was.

"Daphne's right, if you don't want to stop meeting up with Hermione and denounce her as a friend they'll never talk to you. You know just as I do Draco's strong stance on blood purity, he's not going to budge."

"Never mind, I'll think of something, it's good to know I still have friends in Slytherin."

"That's no problem Tom; we know who it's good to be friends with." Blaise blushed furiously at Daphne's bluntness again.

"I'll take that as a compliment Daph, now we better go before anyone suspects, same time next week?" Both the other Slytherin's nodded and disappeared out the door and around the corner.

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm working hard, made some more friends, all is well.

Love Tom

* * *

Dear Tom,

What's wrong, we weren't born yesterday we know something's up. Normally you're raving about this and that and now you're writing 1 line. We're worried about you.

Love Mum and Dad

Xxxx

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm sorry to worry you but everything here is a bit crazy, you know I'm friends with Hermione, well my house is a bit blood purist so they're not happy I'm friends with her. Don't worry I'll get it sorted. Lessons are as boring as ever and I'm doing my own reading. Quidditch is rubbish because the problem mentioned above. Don't want you to worry I'll be fine.

Love Tom

* * *

Dear Tom,

Please go to a teacher or someone about this, you shouldn't be ostracised because of being friends with Hermione. We don't want you not enjoying yourself or what's the point of being at Hogwarts? We can't help worrying we're your parents.

Love Mum and Dad

Xxxxx

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

It's coming up to Halloween; if I don't get it sorted by then I promise I'll go speak to Professor Snape. Hope all is well.

Love

Tom

* * *

Tom put down his quill and after folding up the parchment he handed it to the owl. He wished he'd never mentioned the problem in the first place but his parents knew when something was wrong. This was soon becoming a big issue however as his grades were starting to slip as he was distracted all the time and when he had some time in the library he'd be glared at by Slytherins and some from other houses. He'd tried everything, ignoring them, arguing with them, he'd even cursed Nott at one point. The only thing that kept him happy was his weekly meetings with Blaise and Daphne, when he met up with Hermione and the pranks he pulled with Fred and George. All five were starting to worry about how this was affecting him and Hermione had suggested they stop being friends so he could be happy again however Tom didn't even entertain the notion for a second.

He sat back in his chair and thought forward to Thursday, Halloween. The day had always had special meaning to him. While with the Dursleys it was the day his uncle would get most angry. With his adopted parents it was a day in which he could forget his past and be like a normal kid and trick or treat. Now it had a new meaning, it was the day his parents had died and a day he wish didn't exist. He drafted a note to give to his friends as he drafted the plan for the 31st in his mind

_Please meet me at the RoR at 7am on the 31__st__._


	14. Halloween

Chapter 14 – Halloween

Woops I've missed this for a few chapters so for those in doubt… Everything you recognise in this story belongs to JK Rowling and anything else is mine.

A/N – Birthday Post!

Can't believe I'm nearly at 100 reviews, come on, we can do it!

To OldOne – Glad you like the development of Tom's family and I'm sorry for that mistake, I'm human! I see the fact that the majority of the ministry and Hogwarts is pureblood/half-blood a sign of an underlying bigotry. Children also don't have the inhibitions of adults so are more likely to voice those opinions. I believe that was part of Hermione's teasing up until Halloween in cannon and that it only stopped due to her friendship with THE Harry Potter.

* * *

Tom looked down at his watch again, it was now five to seven, where was everyone. He paced in front of where the room of requirement hid; ignoring the fact that after every third pace the door would change shape. Finally he saw Hermione turn around the corner and his fear of being stood up slightly abated. Blaise and Daphne arrived dead on seven and the Twins a few minutes later. They entered the room of requirement together in silence. Tom had made the room into a study much like his grandfather's but instead of one seat in front of the desk there were five. He sat on one side of the table and waited as the others took their seats.

"Firstly thank you all for coming, you all know the awkward position I am in at the moment and I need a way to resolve it and quickly. I have a plan but it's going to require all your help to pull it off."

After he said that he looked each one of them in the eye wishing he was better at legilimancy to know what they were thinking. It didn't take much to guess what they were thinking though. Blaise and Daphne were obviously calculating the cost/benefit ratio of being friends with him. The twins where busy setting their prank planning abilities into action ready to help with Tom's plan. Hermione finally was wondering why Tom would go to all this effort to stay friends with her. Tom unravelled a blank sheet of parchment on the desk in front of him and shared a look with the twins.

"This is the marauder's map; it shows the whole school, secret passages and the occupants of the school. Today during the Halloween feast everyone will be in here. We need something to happen that will mean the Slytherin's can't help but respect me and Hermione. I know Blaise, it won't change their view of Muggleborns but at least we can set the ball rolling and stop this awful predicament we're all in at the moment."

"But what could happen that would cause them to change their mind about both you and Hermione?" Daphne said.

"Everyone in our year if not the whole of Slytherin respects Malfoy for his father's money. We just need to save his life and publicly."

Everyone sat around the table looked at Tom dumbstruck; he was planning on putting Draco Malfoy's life in danger. If this plan failed they'd all be off to Azkaban before they could utter a word to their defence. Finally Hermione broke the silence by whispering to herself, although everyone heard it in the silence, "Brilliant." To which the dumbstruck looks turned to her and even Tom looked a little surprised. Hermione's face blushed bright red as everyone's eyes turned on her and quickly tried to explain herself. "Well you see, um, there's no need for him to be in danger, just the appearance of danger, we needn't risk his life, although it wouldn't be much of a loss anyway." That got everyone looking even more shocked. "Well, do you think it would be?" She asked the others.

The twins took over after that,

"We could put a spell on him that only we know the counter to."

"There's bound to be a very rare spell that even Dumbledore won't know."

Tom quickly stopped the Twin's train of thought, "Whoever it was that cast it would be in trouble so we can't do that, plus also how do we explain how we know the counter?" The twins looked crest fallen at that but soon cheered up at Daphne's words.

"That's a brilliant idea but instead of a spell we should use an animal, make it so only Tom and Hermione can call it back."

"If we're going to do that though we're going to have to wait for an animal, train it, and then get it near Draco."

"Did you really think we'd get this sorted today Tom?"

"Well I had hoped…" He trailed off as he saw the stupidity of trying to make and enact a plan that would save his and Hermione's reputation in one day.

"Rome wasn't built in a day." Hermione said much to the confusion of everyone bar Tom. After that everyone left to go down to breakfast and think more about what animal to get, how to train it and how to set it on Draco.

* * *

Tom arrived at breakfast and sat down at the bottom bench, he no longer tried to sit with his year mates as it was upsetting getting rejected three times a day. Helping himself to some sausages he tucked in and his thoughts drifted to his planning session before. It felt good to be with his friends and seeing them all getting on together. He now had a plan which could turn around his life at Hogwarts and make it enjoyable again. If that failed the first Quidditch game was in November and he was sure that if he did well enough that he'd be back talking with everyone.

His thoughts were disturbed however when his grandfather's owl flew down to the table with a message in her beak. She deposited it on the table then pecked at Tom's finger until he gave her a piece of bacon. She then flew off leaving Tom to read his letter.

* * *

Dear Tom,

You had us really worried with that last letter, we don't like it when you're so short with us. I'm glad to hear you think you can sort it and that you'll go to professor Snape if you can't. Hogwarts is supposed to be enjoyable for you and we don't want you being miserable or we'll home school you! I know Halloween will be hard for you this year so we just wanted you to know our thoughts are with you and that we love you very much. Your Grandfather wants me to tell you that your personal life is no excuse for falling behind on your studies but ignore that, we just want you happy.

All our Love

Mum and Dad

Xxxxx

* * *

Tom smiled once he'd read the letter, his mum always knew what to say to cheer him up. He felt a pang of homesickness which he quickly ignored and pushing the letter into his bag he went off towards charms. His route there was uneventful due to all the Slytherins being at breakfast still and he reached the classroom twenty minutes before it was due to start. Not wanting to have to wait in the corridor he turned the door handle to enter the classroom. Finding it locked he got out his wand and with a quick swish and a muttered "Alohomora" he opened the door. He entered the classroom and quickly moved his wand around to the top of the room from where he heard a squeak. He soon lowered his wand when he realised he was pointing it at Professor Flitwick.

"I'm sorry Professor I didn't realise you were in here. I just wanted to go somewhere where I wouldn't be stared at or insulted."

The small teacher got off his chair and walked over to Tom, "I had noticed your little rift with the Slytherins, over young Hermione, yes?"

"Yes unfortunately, the Wizarding world can be so bigoted."

"I know that better than most Mr Murphy as I'm sure you can appreciate. It took me becoming a duelling champion before I could get any job, goblin blood you see? Anyway, of course you can come in but may I ask one question? How did you get in?"

"Oh I just used Alohomora sir. My Grandfather thought it may be useful for me to know."

"I should have known, Valerian!" The professor said with a little exasperation. "I should have known he'd teach you before you came here. Have you learnt anything in my lessons so far? Be honest."

"Well, to be honest, no."

"Hmmm curious."

"What is sir?"

"Two things really, firstly what you're reading in that first year textbook and secondly why you're not a Ravenclaw."

"Well a good magician never reveals his secrets." Tom replied hoping that Flitwick would understand the muggle reference.

"Ahhh. So that's why you're a Slytherin then! Well its five minutes to nine so everyone will be arriving soon, you better take your seat."

Tom took his seat not sure what to think about his conversation with Professor Flitwick, he felt he may have said to much but he was so disarming and had been so honest with him. Students started to flow into the room so Tom got his book out and started to read his next chapter in "Magical Theory the Definitive Guide".

* * *

Valerian was sitting eating his lunch when an owl flew through the window looking exceedingly tired. It landed on the table between Mary and Valerian and Mary reached out eagerly for a letter from her son. The owl however hooted at her and shuffled over to Valerian. Expecting it to be a letter from the ministry Valerian ignored it and carried on with his breakfast. However he was interrupted by the owl alternating between hooting, jumping and biting him. After a minute of this he relented and took the letter from the bird however this did not cause the bird to fly away and it carried on as before.

Valerian excused himself and went to his study followed closely by the owl that by now looked close to death due to its overexertion. He sat at his desk and the owl went onto the nearby perch, to rest and drink some water. He opened the letter curious as to what could be so urgent.

* * *

Dear Valerian,

My old friend it has been too long, I think the last time I saw you, you were unconscious on the floor due to my wand. Anyway that was a long time ago now and I'm sure we can let that go for the sake of your grandson. We had a chat today before Charms and I have to say it was interesting to see how advanced he is. Now I expected you to teach him a bit before he came here but he seems to have learnt a lot more than you could have dreamed. Now due to that he is very bored in lessons, more so than I'm sure you expected so in the interest of his education I have a proposal. I will teach him on Monday after lessons and give him work to do in order to stretch and challenge him. I have not informed Dumbledore of this as I know your animosity with him. Please reply with the owl I have sent. If I do not receive a reply soon I will have to go to Dumbledore with this.

Sincerely,

Filius Flitwick

* * *

Valerian quickly jotted a reply giving his thanks for the lessons and for not telling Dumbledore. He tied the letter to the owl and set him off to Filius in Hogwarts. He hoped the tired looking owl could make it as it would be disastrous if Dumbledore looked closer at Tom. He spent a few seconds clearing his head before he went back to the breakfast table to find his family looking at him curiously.

"I just received a letter from Filius Flitwick, charms teacher at Hogwarts and duelling champion. Now he seems to have caught on to how advanced Tom is and has offered to give him extra lessons."

Kevin looked confused at the look of annoyance on his grandfather's face and said "So what's the problem with that?"

"Well me and Filius go back a long way, the last time I saw him he'd beaten me for the 5th time in the worldwide duelling championship final. Anyway, in the last war with Voldemort he worked very closely with Dumbledore and so I find it hard to trust him. However he is a Ravenclaw so I am sure he is doing this only because he sees the potential in Tom and wants to nurture it, at least I hope so."

* * *

Tom sat at dinner by himself, he looked around at the floating pumpkins some of which he was sure were bigger than himself. His eyes wondered to those in his year further up the table. He wondered where Daphne was, she was nearly never late, when Professor Quirrel burst through the doors to the Great Hall with all the drama of the cheesiest soap causing quite a few laughs across the hall. His turban was askew and his robes were dirty but what he said next was more shocking than any of that. Without his usual stutter he said, "Troll in the dungeon, just thought you ought to know" and then he feinted on the spot.

Silence reigned for a whole 10 seconds before pandemonium broke out. Girls were screaming and people were shouting to one another and getting up and trying to leave the hall. A few of the first years burst out crying and prefects looked pale faced, wondering what to do.

Dumbledore stood up and shouted "SILENCE" to which there was an immediate compliance. "Prefects lead your house to their common room and then stay there until a teacher tells you it is safe to leave." There was sudden chaos as the prefects tried to lead their students to the dorms without losing anyone. The Slytherin prefects looked especially nervous as they were heading towards the danger. However the dungeons where massive and the Slytherin common room was far from most of it. All Slytherin reason left Tom as his thoughts suddenly went back to Daphne's absence and the idea of one of his few friends being killed by a troll. He saw Hermione a few people away and made his way towards her. Grabbing her arm he pulled her towards the dungeons. The pair of them followed the Slytherins and in the chaos no-one noticed a Slytherin and Ravenclaw shoot down one of the passageways towards the dungeon loos. Tom thought that was the most likely location for Daphne and if she was late due to the troll then that would be there to. On the way Tom explained his suspicions to Hermione and they only paused in their run briefly when Hermione asked Tom what his plan was. Tom thought for a second before he carried on running, pulling Hermione along with him said "To save her." After which they continued in silence.

Tom and Hermione reached the toilets to find a gigantic back blocking the way, the wall had been smashed through and the pair suddenly realised the size of their problem. Tom heard Daphne shouting for help inside the toilet, in-between firing spells at the troll. The spells however were ineffectual due to the spell resistance of the Troll's skin. Tom quickly thought back to what he knew on trolls, spells were normally ineffectual and you normally had to resort to muggle means.

He turned to Hermione, "You shout at him leading him off down the corridor. I'll banish the bricks he's knocked down into him which should knock him out."

Hermione looked very nervous at this but trusted Tom. She began shouting at the Troll and it slowly turned around. Tom couldn't help but be a little nervous at the troll facing them. Hermione ran down the corridor to the left and the troll started to follow her. Tom drew his wand and shouted Wingardium Leviosa lifting all the stones. He then pushed his wand towards the troll causing all the stones to fly towards him. One hit his leg, a few hit his back and the last one hit him right on the head causing him to fall flat on his face, with dark green goo oozing out of the cut. Tom ran to check Hermione was ok but seeing her unharmed and climbing daintily over the troll he ran to check on Daphne.

He saw her standing in the bathroom a look of shock on her face; she soon recovered her decorum seeing Tom and said, "Well that could do it!" To which all three of them burst out laughing. That was the strange scene that the teachers arrived to see, a dead troll in the corridor and three laughing teenagers in a wrecked bathroom.

* * *

Tom woke up the next morning and walked into the Great Hall to hear cheers, whooping and clapping. He looked around confused and then it finally hit him, the story had spread across the whole school. Blaise came over to him and led him down to the chair he used to sit in with well done's and back slaps following him. He sat down to people all around him asking him how he'd done it, what it had been like seeing a troll, how big it was. Tom regaled the story over and over until it was time to go to Potions. He had to force his way through a crowd and he saw that Hermione was having a similar problem on the Ravenclaw table and Daphne also. Tom caught both of their eyes and smiled.

* * *

Dear Mum,

I have a few great pieces of news. Firstly I sorted out the problem, all it took was me saving someone from a troll, and no, that isn't a metaphor. Me and Hermione saved Daphne from a massive troll in the dungeons, it was so cool! Secondly I'm going to be getting private lessons from Professor Flitwick who used to be a duelling champion! Finally we've got our first Quidditch match in a few weeks and I can't wait. Thank you for your letters they really cheered me up.

Love you Mum!

Tom

xxxxx


	15. Flitwick, Potions and Quidditch

Chapter 15 –Flitwick, Potions and Quidditch

Disclaimer - Everything you recognise in this story belongs to JK Rowling and anything else is mine.

A/N – Thanks for your reviews, really hoped we'd get to three figures, I've got exams next week, wish me luck! Then I've got 3 months of holidays, so postings may be sporadic and I apologise in advance.

A/N – JK says that Slytherin won the Quidditch cup for 7 years before 1991, but also says that Gryffindor hadn't won since Charlie and he left in 1991. I'm saying that Slytherin hasn't won in the past 7 years and that is why Harry and Draco are welcome additions.

I'm sorry for those of you who think there's not enough detail in the last chapter but it suddenly dawned on me how short an amount of time I'd covered in 12 chapters. If I carried on as I had been I'd have finished the first year by chapter 100! I am going to steady the pace somewhere between the two, detail, but not excessive. Your reviews help me to realise when I do stuff wrong, so please review!

Jim – I do plan on taking it through the full 7 years and baked beans are often eaten for breakfast in good old England, I often have them myself on toast

Tom sat down to breakfast, as he always did and thought nothing of it when the owls came in. He hardly ever got post and his parents normally sent it in the evening, when he was in his dorm to keep it out of view of prying eyes. He was then shocked to find a tawny owl drop down in front of him with a fuming letter tied to his leg. Those around him looked at it nervously; Tom turned to Blaise and asked what it was.

"That, is a howler. If I were you I'd open it quick before it explodes." Tom reached out and grabbed the letter worried about killing himself and all his friends with the explosion, not realising what Blaise's idea of an explosion was. The second he opened it a loud booming voice came from the letter, drawing the eyes of everyone in the hall."

"A TROLL! A BLOODY MOUNTAIN TROLL! ARE YOU INSANE THOMAS MURPHY! YOU COULD HAVE GOT YOURSELF KILLED AND THAT LOVELY HERMIONE YOU DRAGGED ALONG AS WELL! YOU SHOULD COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY YOU'RE NOT HERE OR YOU'D BE LOCKED IN YOUR ROOM WITH NOTHING TO KEEP YOU COMPANY OTHER THAN A BOOK ON ETIQUITE. WHEN YOU COME BACK IN CHRISTMAS YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE THE TALKING TO OF A LIFETIME YOUNG MAN. NOW YOU BETTER BEHAVE AND QUIT THOSE SILLY STUNTS! YOU NEARLY GAVE US ALL A HEART ATTACK! I'm glad to hear your friend's ok though."

There was silence for a few moments before everyone in the hall including Tom started laughing. After a minute it died down, Tom's face lost its red tinge and everyone went back to their conversations, although a lot of them had changed to talk about Toms mothers' rant and the escapade with the troll. Tom looked over to Hermione on the Ravenclaw table and gave her a smile and wink. He turned around to realise that Draco had been talking to him.

"Sorry Draco, what did you say?"

"Well I was just wondering how your mother did that as she's a squib isn't she?"

Tom groaned and said "Grandfather" to which all the first year Slytherins laughed. "I can't believe he did that to me. He's getting a stinging curse sent to him as soon as I learn how to enchant paper."

"You do realise that's not taught here don't you?"

"Well Draco, there's this AMAZING thing called a LIBRARY! You heard of it?"

"Funny, funny, I wasn't the one who just got a howler for acting like a Gryffindor."

Daphne quickly cut in before anyone else took the micky over his Gryfindoresque action. "I don't care if it was like a Hufflepuff I wouldn't be here without him." She then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek causing him to turn a deeper shade of red.

Valerian stood up and began to pace up and down in front of his writing desk. His guests sat patiently waiting for him to begin and after about a minute of pacing Valerian finally spoke.

"I have asked you all here so that we can discuss a few matters of great importance. Firstly I want to give you an update of what's happening at Hogwarts, so I can hear your opinion on what has been happening. Firstly, Tom has been approached by Filius Flitwick for extra lessons. This is due to Tom opening the classroom door with a second year spell. Also Tom has had a…bad feeling about Professor Quirrell. And finally, last week on Halloween night a troll was released into Hogwarts dungeons."

Both Albion Olivander and Michael Forrester looked contemplative over these situations until finally Michael spoke up. "Do you think these situations to be linked in some way?"

"I do not believe that the lessons are linked to any of the other situations, from the little I know about Quirrell, I do not think that Filius would be involved with him. However, Quirrell may have been involved in releasing the troll."

Olivander spoke up at this point, "Do you remember the part of the prophecy that says that he will be taught by a celebrated dueller? That could be Flitwick after all the championships he has won." At these words all the men in the room nodded their heads. Olivander continued "I have also looked into Quirrell as he is the only new member of staff. He travelled around Transylvania for a while and was a celebrated vampire killer before he came back to take the teaching post at Hogwarts."

"He doesn't look like he could hurt a fly what with his turban and stutter." Valerian replied. Both of the men turned to Michael who until now had been silent.

"You both know I cannot tell you anything about what I know." Both of the men looked at Michael with curious looks. They both knew that when Michael said such things like that, there was something more to be learnt. "Well if I am right in my thinking, then the troll was just a distraction." The other two men stopped looking at Michael and went deep into their own thoughts, wondering what it could be that Quirrell wanted, for which a distraction was needed. Michael coughed loudly and quickly changed the subject before addressing the other two men.

"I believe that is everything. We have agreed that Flitwick's lessons are a good thing and to keep an eye on Quirrell. So I will bid you all good day." With that Michael went to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into it, after which he stood in and said "Ministry of Magic". This left Olivander and Valerian in the room with their thoughts about the mysteries of Quirinus Quirrell.

"Come in Mr Murphy, no need to break in today."

"Thank you, sir."

"Ok, first order of business, while you're in here I'd like you to call me Filius, can I call you Tom?"

"Certainly si…Filius."

"Ok Tom, how far ahead are you then?"

"Well I'm not that far advanced really, I've picked up a few extra spells and read ahead in my classes but that's it really."

"Tom, for a Slytherin you're a lousy liar. How much do you know? I need to know or there's no point in me teaching you."

Tom looked nervously at the floor, his grandfather had told him to make sure no-one knew how much he'd learnt so he decided the best course of action was to remain silent.

"Ok so that's how you're going to play it." Filius pulled out his wand at a speed only a seasoned professional could and said "Stupefy" aiming at Tom.

Tom barely had a second to realise what was going on but managed to roll out of the way just in time, his Quidditch training helping him once again. Tom looked up to see where his teacher was, to no longer find him. He had his wand out ready to repel any spells that came his way when he saw a flash of light in the corner of his eye. Tom quickly pulled up a shield to reflect the spell and it flew back the way it had come. He silently swore as he realised he'd just shown that he was able to do spells above first year level. He had no more time to think about it however when he saw another spell flying toward him. Tom had no clue what these spells were and how much damage they could do, so he went back to his training in the cellar and went for it.

Dodging the spell that was heading toward him he pointed his wand to where it had come from and said "Confringo" causing the desk to explode giving him time to get some cover. As he ran up the stairs on the side of the classroom to get to the high ground he fired stunner after stunner in a hope to confuse Filius and maybe even clip him by accident. When he reached the top he crouched behind a desk and took a moment to catch his breath and think of a plan. However, his thoughts were cut short by a purple spell flying over his head. He looked around the desk to see Flitwick walking calmly toward his desk. This infuriated Tom and got the blood pumping more adrenaline around his body. He was insulted that Flitwick thought he could just walk this duel, he'd show him. He fired the freezing spell at the floor Flitwick was standing on and while he melted that he shouted "Anthrofortia" sending a ball of fire towards Flitwick's desk. He saw Flitwick dive out from behind it and fired a volley of Expeliamus spells towards him. Flitwick however dodged them all with apparent ease and sent a volley of spells back. Tom dodged this also and then decided to take another tack. He started levitating the desks around him towards the professor at high speeds however with a wave of his wand they blew to either side, along with all the other desks.

Tom and Filius looked at each other from either end of the classroom. The desk at the end was still slowly burning and the tables had all smashed when they hit the wall. They no longer had any cover and it would be a simple duel. Tom knew he had no chance against a duelling master, except for the fact he had the higher ground and Flitwick was bound to underestimate him. Tom decided to play dirty and before diving to the right shouted "Extorqueo, Diffindo". Filius didn't move however and merely batted away the dislocation and cutting spells like they were flies.

Filius shouted over to Tom who was on the floor still after his dive. "I thought you were supposed to be advanced?" After which he fired a volley of Stupefy which Tom pulled up a shield to reflect. Tom stood back up and started walking towards his teacher the blood pumping through his veins. Flitwick started firing spells towards him but Tom simply raised his left arm creating a shield and began firing spells towards Flitwick. Tom registered a look of shock on his teachers face, just before he passed out from his first proper wandless magic.

"Valerian? Are you in here? I need to talk to you."

Valerian quickly walked to the fire after a house-elf informed him someone was waiting at it. He entered his study to see a familiar head in the fire, if not a little older than the last time he saw him.

"Hello Filius."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"If you must." Valerian walked over to his desk and took a seat as Filius came in and brushed the soot off his cloak. Filius took the chair opposite Valerian and just sat watching him.

"Well…?"

"I thought a good host would offer a guest a drink?"

"Would you like anything?"

"No thank you."

Valerian just grunted and went to the cabinet to get himself a firewhisky; he knew this would be a long conversation. "Why are you here Filius?"

"Well I've just come from the first one to one lesson with your Great-Grandson and I have to say I was very impressed, he has learnt a lot."

"I am no teacher. You know what they say, those who can't, teach."

"Well you did very well for someone who's not a teacher. He's doing spells all the way up to a few third year spells. He also has a few spells in his repertoire that we don't even teach in Hogwarts, that some may consider dark magic."

"Well you can't stop them from picking up books and reading, can you?"

"I have been a teacher for over 30 years and I have never seen a pupil so advanced. Now either you've been teaching him a lot more than you're telling me or something is going on here."

"I'm sorry Filius I can't tell you anything, but I'm glad you're imparting your many skills on him."

"You're lucky I haven't gone to Dumbledore with this, I'll leave it alone for now." With that said Filius walked over to the fireplace and left with a shout of Hogwarts.

Tom sat down next to Daphne as he always did in Potions and waited for Snape to draw their lesson details on the board. However, unlike usual Snape stood in the front of the class and everyone sat up in their chairs, itching to find out what was happening.

"Because of the appalling standard of the Gryffindor's work in my classes and the outstanding work of the Slytherin's I have decided that every Gryffindor will be paired with a Slytherin in the hopes of getting your grades above a T. Now anyone who has a problem with this can look forward to a month of cleaning cauldrons with their toothbrush." Snape stared at everyone in turn to make sure there were no hints of decent in their eyes. He carried on "Everyone go to the back wall and when I call your name come to the front with your partner, and go to the desk I assign you.

"Finnigan, Davis. That table at the back on the right.

"Nickleson, Bulstrode. The one in the middle.

"Dickens, Crabbe. Back left.

"Tye, Goyle. In front of them.

"Patil, Greengrass. Next to Tye and Goyle."

"Thomas, Nott. In front of Finnigan and Davis.

"Brown, Zabini. In front of them.

"Longbottom and Parkinson, up the front.

"Weasley, Malfoy next to them.

"And Murphy I'm afraid you're on your own on the centre table. Now you all have your positions we'll start with an easy one. You've all brewed the boil cure potion before, now do the same with your new partners."

For a few moments there was silence as everyone tried to get their heads around what had happened. Then as they realised they had work to do arguments started to break out between the pairs over who should go collect the ingredients. Tom happily walked over to the cabinet and had to suppress his laughter as he heard the conversations from other tables. He looked behind him and saw Tracy Davis flinching away whenever Seamus Finnegan went anywhere near her, which of course made him do it all the more. He was busy trying to tell her about his Irish heritage but before he could get very far she decided to get the ingredients.

Snape sat back in his chair and looked at what he had done; this was a truly brilliant and evil plan. Everyone had no choice in their partnership and he got to watch and laugh as chaos broke out. Of course he'd not let chaos in his classroom but partnership homework, arguments in class spilling outside. That should teach Dumbledore for putting the Gryffindors with the Slytherins. He looked around the tables seeing who this plan would help and who was likely to explode at their partner in the next few minutes. Weasley and Draco where both getting deeper and deeper shades of red in the face, as the insults they threw at each other got worse and worse. Thomas and Nott seemed to be doing their work in silence somehow. Crabbe, Goyle and Longbottom were all being ordered around by their partners, although they may actually learn something from them. The rest of the partnerships where trying their best to get the work done as quickly and quietly as possible. He stood up and with his usual cape sweep he walked down the aisles. The first thing he noticed was that Longbottom didn't mess up his potion the second he was within a metre. Pansy had made him put everything down and step back from the cauldron when she spotted he was going to do rounds. He walked up to the middle table and saw that they hadn't even got their ingredients out yet.

"Weasley, Malfoy. Detention, tonight, 7'o'clock."

"But…" Weasley tried to complain and Snape nearly smiled with glee at his faux pas.

"Tomorrow as well now, for talking back. You're going to make enough boil cure potion to cure an army. Together."

After that Snape saw a considerable speeding up in the work of all the partnerships. He quickly walked past each of the other tables then went back to his desk and back to his thoughts.

Marcus Flint called a time out once again. "Come on you two I know you both prefer playing chaser but these two flew rings around you when we did the last try out."

"But captain…" Pucey and Montague were not happy with a pair of first years taking their chaser positions on the team, even if they were better than them.

"Both of you are doing well as beaters I just need you to improve your aim so you don't get one of us in the match next week. Murphy and Malfoy, well done as usual but you need to form up tighter on me when we do the arrow formation. Higgs, have you still not found the snitch?"

"I was close just before you called time out Cap."

Flint muttered some expletives under his breath, got back on his broom and flew back up into the air. "Murphy and Malfoy, fall into the formation when you see the signal, Pucey and Montague, try to hit us, Bletchley try to stop us scoring and Higgs, get that bloody snitch."

The whole team in one voice replied "Yes Captain" and they all set off to their tasks.

Tom kept his eyes trained on Flint as they flew across the pitch throwing the Quaffle between them, but always keeping an eye out for any bludgers sent his way. His first match was only a week away and he didn't want to not play due to an injury and he wouldn't put it past the 2 beaters to try and get rid of him and Draco in order to get their places back. They'd already been practicing for an hour and he was starting to get bored of flying up and down the pitch. They're practice was soon stopped however when Flint saw the Gryffindor team walking down to the pitch. He called them all down to the ground and as a team they walked over to the Gryffindors.

"Hello Flint, I'm sure you know we've booked the pitch for now."

"I can't blame you really Wood, now you don't have Weasley as a seeker you really don't have a hope do you? Who is you're new seeker anyway?"

"Lee Jordan, a third year, you see we don't have to resort to first years to make up a team. I thought you were hoping to take the trophy this year, don't worry we don't mind holding on to it for you."

"Keep on dreaming Wood, good luck for Saturday, you'll need it." With that the Slytherin team walked to their changing rooms. Once inside they all started to get changed into their casual clothes. "Firstly I want to say well done to everyone for the practice today; if everyone plays like that we'll wipe the floor with them on Saturday. I'll see you all back here tomorrow for another practice." After that they all put their stuff into their locker and walked up to the castle.

Tom and Draco were at the back of their group talking about the match on Saturday and how excited they were to play in a house team in their first year. They soon stopped when they realised Pucey and Montague had dropped back and where now flanking them. Tom discretely dropped his wand out of its holder into his hand. Both of them were shocked with what Montague said next. "We just wanted to say that we both appreciate that with you two playing as chasers we have a better chance at winning the cup. No hard feelings ok?" Tom and Draco shook both of their hands and together the four of them talked tactics all the way to the Slytherin common room.

"Hello and welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year; I'm your new commentator Sam Jackson. The previous commentator Lee Jordan…" he had to stop for a second as a cheer went up "…is now playing as the new Gryffindor seeker…" more cheers, "…he has big boots to fill following Charlie Weasley. Now here come the Gryffindor team onto the pitch, first is the captain and keeper Oliver Wood." Sam had by now realised he'd be here all day if he waited for every cheer so he decided just to try and beet the crowd in volume. "Next out are chasers Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, followed closely by the beaters Fred and George Weasley. And finally the seeker Lee Jordan." The team did a couple of laps of the pitch before landing in the starting circle in the centre. "Now here come the Slytherin team. First we have Marcus Flint; chaser and captain, he's closely followed by Tom Murphy and Draco Malfoy, the youngest players to play on a house team for a century. You have to wonder if this is a sign of desperation from the Slytherin captain. Next are beaters Adrian Pucey and Cromwell Montague, these two players where chasers last year but now play the beater spots as last year's beaters have now graduated. Finally we have keeper Miles Bletchley and seeker Terence Higgs." They too did a couple of laps then landed on the other half of the circle. Both captains walked to the middle and stood in front of Madam Hooch.

"Now I want a nice clean game from the pair of you. Shake hands. On my whistle; one, two, three." She blew her whistle and both teams flew up into the air, closely followed by the Quidditch teacher who kept a close eye on both teams. Tom could hear the commentator in the distance but was concentrating on trying to steal the ball off of Angelina, who was heading towards him. He did a dummy to the left then shot to the right and grabbed the ball from under her arm. He shot to the other end of the field as quickly as he could and seeing the keeper at one of the rings shot the ball right through the far end hoop, scoring the first goal of the game. Tom didn't have long to celebrate though as the game carried on. He saw Flint slam into Spinnet, grab the ball as she dropped it and fly towards him. He saw Flints signal and he joined up in formation and pretended to take a shot at the same hoop again. Wood went to defend it and meanwhile Flint scored at the other end. The Gryffindors however soon recovered and did a dash for the Slytherin posts in an arrow formation with the Weasley twins defending them on either side. Bletchley looked like he was about to wet his pants and the Gryffindors easily scored. On their way back to their side of the pitch Tom saw Fred wink at him as he pelted a bludger his way. Tom rolled to avoid it and jokingly shook his fist at him.

The score was 80 to 30 when the first sign of the snitch came about. Lee Jordan went into a dive after it, followed by Higgs. About 20 feet from the floor Jordan pulled up out of his dive. Higgs however thought he could catch it and reached out his hand, as he got closer and closer to the ground, until there was a sickening crunch and a groan from the spectators as he ended up ploughing himself into the ground. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game was paused. The Slytherin team all gathered around their fallen comrade.

"We don't have any reserves and we can't play without a seeker, who's going to fill the position?"

Draco quickly spoke up, "Tom could do it. He always beat me to the snitch when we played at home."

"You ok with that Murphy?"

"I'll give it a go captain"

"Just stop Jordan catching it until we're 150 points ahead ok?"

With that they all flew back into the air as Higgs was carried off by Madam Prince's wand. Tom went as high into the air as he could and looked down on the match playing out below him. It was weird seeing it from this angle. He saw Lee Jordan circling the pitch just below him and heard the commentator say that Gryffindor had scored again. He soon realised that with only 2 chasers they needed to catch the snitch. He looked up and down trying to see the glint of gold when it caught his eye down at the bottom of the Gryffindor posts. Lee was closer so he'd have to very subtly head over there. When he was just above the posts he looked down to see that the snitch hadn't moved so he shot into a steep dive. Jordan soon saw him and followed closer. He was catching up so Tom flattened his broom even further and reached his arm out. He saw a bludger fly just behind him in the gap between the pair of them. He could just about touch the snitch when he suddenly realised how close he was to the floor. He quickly pulled up with one hand and caught the snitch. He pumped his fist into the air showing everyone he had caught it and won the game. The team all flew over to him and once they were all on the floor he found himself on top of Flint and Montague's shoulders being carried over to the Slytherin stands. He could just hear the commentator, Sam, shouting over the noise of the crowd, "And Slytherin win their first match in 7 years!"


	16. Christmas Holidays Part I

Chapter 16 – Christmas Holiday's Part I

Disclaimer – Anything you recognise is JK.

Mistakes – I'm sorry I've just read back through some of my chapters as I needed to remember something for this chapter and I've noticed a ton of grammatical errors! I'm sorry and if anyone wants to volunteer to be a beta please message me!

A/N - Don't worry about pairings, none will happen any time soon and I don't like Harry/Ginny or Harry/Hermione so don't panic about that!

- Sorry been such a long time since last update but I've been in holiday in London, was there for the Harry Potter Premier! Also met David Tenant and Catherine Tate! Lucky me! Anyway, the movie…I have to say I loved the way they did part two until the bloody 19 years later! ERGH! Anyway it was further delayed by a nasty case of writus blockitus. Hopefully cured now but updates won't be regular due to holidays and then settling into uni.

Tom walked up to the red steam locomotive with a spring in his step. No matter how much he'd enjoyed (and sometimes hated) his time at Hogwarts he was glad to be going home to see his family. He levitated his trunk in front of him down the road and towards the platform. His friends Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass followed closely behind carrying their trunks with great difficulty.

"I wish you'd teach us how to use the levitation charm like that Tom." Draco said between deep breaths. Tom just laughed and with a few muttered words all three found their loads felt a lot lighter. "Thanks Tom." Tom however wasn't finished and with a few more muttered words all their cases suddenly returned to their original weights causing all three holders to fall to the ground. All three quickly got back up and tried to recover their decorum while Tom was laughing so loudly that quite a few heads turned. "Not fair!" Draco whined and Tom just shrugged his shoulders and boarded the train with his case floating in front of him.

Tom settled into an empty compartment and a few minutes later his friends came in with very sour faces. "That was uncalled for Tom!" Daphne said, but with none of the venom she usually held for those she was annoyed with.

"Oh come on guys, it was funny, you know what that is, right?"

"Yes Tom we know what comedy is, it just happens you've got a twisted view on what is funny."

"Anyway, we have a few things to sort out. Here are your invites to the Zabini Christmas eve ball; I hope you can all attend." Draco and Daphne took the invites with a look of dread while Tom just looked confused.

"Another ball?"

"Actually another two, here are your invites to the Greengrass New Year's Eve ball."

Draco actually groaned after that and with Tom's quizzical look he decided to elaborate. "The last ball you went to you spent most of your time being led around by your Grandfather being introduced to the nobles and 'importants' in our society. This time because you've done all that you'll be left in the 'kiddy area'."

"There we are all supposed to get to know each other, chat and just in general be very bored. These things can last for up to five hours. Try spending five hours with Neville Longbottom, dumb and dumber and Parkinson following you around. Hell."

"It doesn't end there though because at some point your father picks you up from the area and then parades you around the ball like some sort of trophy. Talking to people you don't know and who look like they should have croaked years ago. Their only subject of conversation is politics, and if you don't reply with something clever and pertinent then, well father gets displeased. Add to this you're in dress robes for the whole time and you can't change."

Tom saw Daphne and Blaise nodding their heads fervently. Tom however just smiled at them, "Well I'm sure with all our practice at Hogwarts we'll be able to find some way to make the dance more interesting."

"Tom, no you can't. These social occasions reflect on those that host them, they're very important and a bad one can put a black mark against your family for years. You can't do anything, promise me."

"Ok if you must be a spoilsport, I suppose the same goes for you Blaise? What if we just have some fun in our, 'kid area' did you call it?"

All three look intrigued by this; Draco smiled and said "What do you have in mind Tom?"

"Mum it was amazing, the castle is massive, paintings move, there where ghosts! There's a giant and a dwarf and and and…."

"Slow down Tom, I know it was really good but if you want us to understand you're going to have to take it slow."

'Okay Mum I'm sorry to get so excited it was just so amazing. In most of the lessons I found that I was quite a bit ahead of the others due to grandfather's training. Prof Flitwick however noticed that and said that he would train me out of lessons. And as you know I'm also on the Quidditch team which is amazing, I love flying in the air and catching the quaffle and the adrenaline rush which comes from winning, oh and we won our first game as well Mum! I made loads of other friends at school; Draco and Blaise, Fred and George oh and Daphne! And over the holidays I'm going to the Zabini ball and the Greengrass ball. I also sorted out all that stuff to do with me and Hermione, as you heard in my letters… I promise I wasn't in that much danger because of the troll.'

With his Mum's disapproving look he had the decency to blush. However, he was saved from any other conversation about the problem with the troll by his grandfather coming in and summoning him down to the dungeon. He gave his Mum and Dad a hug but before he left his parents warned Tom they'd continue the conversation later.

Tom followed his grandfather downstairs to find his old teachers all congregated around a table with one chair left for him. He never noticed his mother and father coming down the stairs after he sat down. He looked around at his mentors and was rather scared by the smile that was on each of their faces. "What's going on? Grandfather… Michael…?"

Michael smiled at Tom and after Tom had started to squirm in his chair Michael spoke up. "Well Tom I'm not sure if you remember what you did just before you left for Hogwarts? Oh well you smile now but you didn't think about the revenge that would be waiting for you when you got home did you? Hmm… I thought not. Well it's no use trying to get up from that chair there's a sticking charm on it, which I'm sure you won't be able to break. Anyway we've had quite a while to think about our pay back and although some of us wanted to be subtle and make you sweat a little the majority wanted you to pay straight away."

His father continued, "We know that you don't mind heights but we thought this would be a subtle comeback, for starters." With that his grandfather took out his wand and levitated him to the ceiling and after sticking the chair to it he cast a tickling charm on Tom causing him to squirm, giggle and shout. "Enjoy son, we'll come back for you at some point."

Tom was sat on his chair looking at the ceiling which he realised was actually the floor. It was quite disorientating having your whole world turned upside down. Still every few seconds his whole body would twitch from the tickling charm. He couldn't believe that he hadn't even considered them getting payback, although he was glad they hadn't done anything that would humiliate him at the balls or at Hogwarts. Nevertheless he supposed he'd have to watch his back as he was sure that they'd each one of them would want their revenge.

It was about 10 'o'clock when finally all the adults came back into the room and Tom was very bored. As soon as he would start to try and think about something the tickling charm would drive any thoughts from his mind. His Grandfather put him back on the floor and removed all the charms. Tom stood up and wobbled around for a while until he got used to the world being the other way around. He never noticed that while his grandfather removed the charms he added an extra one causing Tom to go bright red whenever he lied.

"That was a cruel and unusual punishment! I can't believe you left me up there like that for so long! I'm sorry I cast those spells on you but you have to see the funny side of it? Well ok…. Maybe not but I promise not to do it again." All the adults laughed when he said that and Tom wondered what he'd said that was so funny.

"Ok Tom, we believe you. Now if you'd like to sit down we'd like to hear about your first year at Hogwarts" Olivander replied.

"Well what would you like to know?" Tom asked as he sat down, carefully scanning for any sticking charms before perching on the edge of the seat.

His Grandfather took over at this point, as he often did in these situations. "Firstly can you tell us how you found the lessons and how much work you were able to put in outside of class?"

"Well in lessons, due to your tutoring, I found myself slightly ahead in most subjects."

Michael interrupted him there though, "Tom, you're among friends, drop the modesty and tell us the truth."

"In class I wouldn't have learnt anything if I hadn't got the spell to conceal what I'm reading. I haven't had much time to practice my practical skills due to my friends wondering where I am if I'm not around. However I've managed to read most of my books up to a third year standard and believe I could cast a spell of that difficulty."

His Grandfather interrupted this time, abruptly saying, "Show us." To which Tom got his wand out and turned his father's coat which was on the back of his chair into a cushion.

"Outside of class I've made sure not to study anything questionable but now I have my lessons out of class with Professor Flitwick I believe I'll be able to improve dramatically as…"

"Thomas?"

"Well he may know I can do wandless magic and know some dark magic. But he hasn't told Dumbledore and he hasn't said it's bad that I can do either. That's all he knows though!"

"Well I'm glad you think that Professor Flitwick can help but it's dangerous to let someone so close to Dumbledore know so much about you Tom." Tom's Mother said, much to the surprise of all who were gathered, some hiding it better than others though.

"Your Mother is right Tom. Now what about Quirrel?"

"Except from my scar tingling when I'm around him, the weird looks he gives me and his overall behaviour I think he's harmless."

All the witches and wizards shared a look which they hoped went unnoticed by Tom and his parents. They'd often discussed what this could mean but nothing they considered meant good news. They quickly tried to move the conversation onwards and Tom's Grandfather quickly spoke up with his authoritative way.

"We're glad to hear you had such a good time at Hogwarts and we're sorry to say you're not going to have much time to relax this holiday, due to your inability to practice some forms of magic at Hogwarts, you'll have to do a lot of training here. Now we know that tomorrow you have the Zabini ball and on New Year's Eve the Greengrass ball so don't worry about those. Boxing Day your parents have arranged for us to get together with the Granger's as you won't see her at the balls unfortunately. Then after that you'll have a day of training with each of us, after New Year's however your parents have convinced us to let you have some time off and, well I'll let them tell you."

Tom's mum was bouncing up and down like a giddy school girl which made Tom laugh when he saw her. "We're going to America for 3 days, to Disney Land!" Tom jumped out of his chair and ran up and hugged both of his parents before slowly pulling back. Mary's smile fell when she saw the look on Tom's face, she'd wanted him to be really excited and for it to be a real treat after all his hard work.

Tom quietly said, "This isn't another prank is it?" although everyone laughed and Mary drew him up in her arms.

"Of course it's not darling; we know how much you've wanted to go there. Anyway it's late now, off to bed with you, big day of shopping for you tomorrow." With that Tom groaned and after a wave to everyone he went up the stairs to bed.

Once Tom had left the basements everyone sat around the table and Valerian conjured a bottle of firewhisky and poured a glass for everyone.

"Mum is this really necessary; can't you just pick something out for me?"

"Tom, they're your friends so you pick out their presents. Anyway you've already got two; you've only got another four to get!"

"Yeah but that will take forever!"

"Thomas Murphy, stop moaning and let's move on. Now you've already got Draco that dark arts book from Grandfather's shop so there's no point in looking at the Quidditch store." Once his mother had said that he started moving towards the book store, "You've already got Hermione's as well so there's no need to go there, you can go there as a treat once you've got all the presents." Tom groaned even louder at hearing that and stood in the middle of Diagon alley looking around at all the different shops trying to get some inspiration. Tom looked around for ideas on how to delay the inevitable walk around all the shops, until suddenly it hit him.

"Well before we go around we better go to Gringotts to see if they have any more information for us on Dumbledore and to get a few more galleons." His mother looked at him for a while before conceding that it probably would be wise to go there while they were in Diagon Alley. The pair walked up to the giant marble building and walked up the stairs. Walking up to one of the counters he asked to speak to Mr Ulrig. The goblin looked down his hooked nose at them with a look of derision.

"Mr Ulrig is very busy, I'm sure we can sort out…"

Before he could finish Tom interrupted him, "Its Mr Murphy to see him." The Goblin quickly apologised and ran out the back to get Ulrig. The mother and son followed Ulrig to one of the private rooms at the back of Gringotts. Tom looked around at the walls and was surprised to see no paintings on the wall.

"Very astute of you Mr Potter, I'm sorry, Mr Murphy. We leave the walls bare so there is no chance of eaves dropping. Now if you'd like to take a seat and tell me how Gringotts can serve you today."

Mary had to be poked by her son to get her to sit down as she had been busy admiring the splendour of the room they were in. There may have not been any of the usual painting but the vaulted ceiling with ornate gold plated plaster was very impressive. Around the room were marble busts of previous Gringotts managers and a large elaborate fireplace at the end that could easily fit 3 men standing up.

"Well Mr Ulrig firstly we were wondering if you had found out anything more on the Dumbledore situation. We also wanted to check that nothing had happened to the Black vaults and finally wanted to make sure no-one else knew the truth."

"Let me put your mind at rest Mr Murphy, no-one knows who you are and the reason other Goblins think I'm taking such a personal interest is due to you being the heir to the Murphy fortune. As for the Black fortune, it is in the same state as it was before and nothing will happen to it as long as I am manager of Gringotts. As for the Dumbledore situation, I've taken Griphook, the goblin you first met, off of normal duties and he is now quietly investigating everything he can about Dumbledore. As soon as any information comes out about it I promise you'll be told immediately. Now if there's nothing else I'm afraid I have lots to do." With that he nodded to Tom and Mary and steered them towards the door where they were led to the main entrance hall by Griphook.

When Griphook turned to leave Tom quickly spoke before he could disappear into the maze of Gringotts. "Thank you Griphook, good luck." The goblin looked slightly confused to begin with but by the end just nodded and carried on about his business. Mary went and changed up some pounds into Galleons and together they went back into Diagon Alley to battle the crowds doing last minute Christmas shopping.

Tom and Valerian walked up to the front gates after aparating a few meters behind the wards. Both were dressed in their finest dress robes and Tom had decided to be a bit risqué by wearing the set which had influences from muggle tuxedos. They were greeted at the gate by a house-elf, who was wearing a suit, and led them up to the house. Once there they were greeted on the door by Mr Zabini they made their way into the ballroom. Once there Tom left his grandfather's side and went to where his friends where in a small ante room.

He walked through the door and looked around to see everyone from the Malfoy party in the room. Daphne ran up to him and gave him a hug, Blaise and Draco both came up and gave him a polite hand shake, which Tom turned into a hug. One of the things he hated about Pureblood society was the formality of everything. He saw Neville in the corner and waved at him, the gesture promptly returned. They sat around with a butterbeer each talking about their plans for the holidays and before long it had reached 11pm. Everyone else had gone into groups chatting with the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Neville together in one group, Tom's group and finally Nott, Goyle and the other Slytherins on another table. Tom noticed this and thought it would be good to get everyone up together so he stood up and got everyone's attention by hitting his glass with a fork.

"As we're going to be spending at least the next few years being at things like this I think it would be good for us all to get together and get to know each other better. Now who fancies a game?" There were a few groans at that but quite a few people like Neville and Daphne smiled. Tom quickly thought of a flaw in his plan, the only wizarding games he knew where wizarding snap, chess and Quidditch.

Blaise luckily realised that this was as far as Tom's idea went and continued on with "Everyone up for Wizardarg?"

Tom looks seriously confused when he heard Blaise say that as he had never heard of this game before but was keen to find out how to play it.

"Ok we'll split into two teams; Tom and I will be team captains. We don't have to worry about the ministry tracking our wand right now as its Christmas day and no-one will be in that section of the ministry today or tomorrow. The aim of the game is to get the other team completely out. You can do that in any way you want to. Those without wands will have a more difficult time but it is possible." The teams where chosen and Tom had Daphne, Neville, a pair of 10 year old twins called Felicity and Tawny, a second year called Eric and a third year called Lizzy.

All of them removed their dress robes and left them in the ante room and walked around the ballroom to the grounds leaving the adults who saw them thoroughly confused. They started on opposite ends of a field with forests behind each team, the house on one side and the end of the ward on the other end. Blaise shouted 3, 2, 1 and the game started with Blaise's team throwing a volley of stunning spells at Tom's team. Tom quickly summoned a shield which was weak but able to cover the team as they ran to the cover of the trees. Tom gathered them all to him and quickly devised a plan. The twins along with Eric where going to stay in the forest and occasionally move the trees and cause twigs to snap creating the deception of lots of people. Lizzy being the best with spells was going to run along the edge of the ward once Tom and Neville where in position to run around the side of the house.

Lizzy jumped out of the forest and went along the edge of the ward firing spells randomly to where the group was before. Blaise immediately thought that Tom had failed to get his team to work together and they'd be able to pick them off one by one. The whole group concentrated their stunners on Lizzy as she ran towards them. Tom and Neville meanwhile where safely behind the cover of the house and walked around to the other end of it. They reached the other edge and looking around they saw that Blaise's team where hiding behind that part of the house. Tom made a quick head count and realised that Lizzy had managed to take out two in her suicide run. He looked at his watch and counted down the seconds until the twins and Eric made their run. Dead on 10.45 they ran out of the trees and Tom's team quickly came out from their cover in order to fire on this new onslaught. Eric and the twins would have quickly been caught if it weren't for Tom and Neville stunning all those hiding behind the house as they were concentrating on the trio running towards them. Tom went and woke up Lizzy and as a team they walked up to the other team and woke them up.

The first words out of Blaise's mouth were, "Rematch?"

After the game Tom took Draco, Blaise and Daphne to one side, it was now past midnight so was officially Christmas day. He put his wand into his pocket and removed three small items. The confused looks on the others faces soon went when Tom said "Engorgio" and the presents returned to their original size. First he gave Blaise his present which he opened with enthusiasm until he remembered where he was and tried to recover his decorum.

"Oh Thank you Tom this is awesome!" Draco and Daphne looked at the item in his hand with puzzled looks on their faces. "This is a corputus, you know for spell creation, anyway, thanks Tom!" They hugged and then Tom passed the next gift to Draco who received it and slowly removed the cellotape making Tom squirm with excitement. He hoped he hadn't picked one Draco had already.

"Wow Tom, I've wanted this book for ages but haven't been able to get hold of it. How'd you get it?"

"Well there are perks to having a Grandfather with a rather, Dark bookshop. Just out of curiosity what book do you think it is Blaise?"

"Well it's "Quidditch through the Ages" of course, but I thought you already had that Draco?"

"No its 'Useful Jinxes for Tricky Situations'" Daphne said. All three looked at Tom with confused looks on their faces.

"I had my grandfather cast a spell on it so that only Draco knows what the book really is and everyone else sees what they expect to see. So at Hogwarts everyone will see it as another textbook." Tom could of course not tell them that he was the one who cast the spell on the book and that most of his books at Hogwarts have the same spell on them. "And before you ask, no he can't do any more books for you." To which Draco looked slightly crestfallen.

Daphne looked at Draco curiously, "So what is the book then?"

Draco smiled evilly, "Well that would be telling!" After an on-going debate between the two for a few minutes Tom cleared his throat to get their attention. The thought of a present soon got Daphne's attention and she soon stopped arguing with Draco.

"Here you go Daphne, if it's not right then just tell me and we can return it and…" Tom kept on muttering and got redder and redder in the cheeks. In the meantime Daphne opened up her present and soon stopped Tom from muttering with a massive hug. "My mum helped me choose it, but if you don't like it we can swap it for something else?"

"Oh Tom it's beautiful, I'll wear it on New Year's Eve. Thank you so much."

Tom awoke at 6am, although he was tired from not getting back from the party until 1am last night he couldn't help but be excited by the prospect of it being Christmas. Climbing out of bed he went to the bottom of his bed where his stocking was waiting for him. It was weird for him to be back in his bed in Wearside Road, it had been nearly 5 months since he'd been in the house that had been the first home he could remember. He grabbed the stocking and looked inside, his heart stopped as all he saw was coal. He poured it all out of the stocking onto the bed, picking each of them up and looking it up and down. Just as he was about to run to his parents room the coal turned into perfectly wrapped presents. Tom breathed a sigh of relief but already had a plan forming in his mind for revenge. Putting aside the traditional orange and nuts he started ripping open his presents, soon his room was abuzz with things wurring, flying and squeaking. He placed a silencing charm on the door so his parents wouldn't find out he'd got his presents and morosely went into his parents' room with a forced out tear rolling down his cheek.

"Was I a bad boy this year?"

His parents rolled around and realising someone was in their room started to wake and sat up in bed. When Mary realised that Tom was crying she ran up to him and gave him a massive hug. "What's wrong? Did you not like your presents?"

Tom just gave her a glare and sulkily stomped his foot, "What presents, I just got a stocking full of coal." He then ran off to his room and closed the door behind him ready for the finale. He knew this was his father's idea as he heard him getting shouted at by his mum. He was of course sent to apologise to Tom. He quietly knocked on the door; Tom didn't reply but heard Mary tell Kevin to go on in. As soon as he opened the door a bag of soot came pouring down on his head. Tom burst out laughing and was rolling around the floor in a fit of giggles; Mary on the other hand was stuck between being cross with Tom for scaring her and relief that Kevin's prank had not severely backfired.

The family went down to have breakfast and where surprised to find a house-elf in the kitchen with it all ready and prepared. "Master Valerian told me to come over and prepare breakfast for you as a Christmas treat as he suspected you'd be up before them due to young Master Tom." With that the house-elf disappeared back to his duties at the other Murphy household.

They all sat in their usual seats and started tucking into their breakfast making sure to leave plenty of room for dinner later that day. Mary brought up the topic which every year she had to battle her husband with her husband over. "Come on its only 1 hour of your life and I only ask you to come at Easter and Christmas!"

"How can you still believe with all we know to be true now about Magic?"

"They believed in magic in the medieval times and yes they were scared and dealt with it wrongly but we're much more accepting these days."

"But mum, a wizard, going to church? That's crazy!"

"I like to go and it's nice for us to see your other Grandparents today as we can hardly take us with them to your other Grandparents'. I think Grandma would have a heart attack on the spot."

Both Kevin and Tom eventually gave in and they went off to their local church where they caught up with Mary's parents. They talked about Tom's new "boarding school for special children" over coffee after the service, which impressed them greatly. About 12'o'clock they arrived at Kevin's Grandparents'. Tom was virtually bouncing up and down in his seat with excitement over his presents. His first magical presents!

Valerian had lost his usual cool and distant demeanour for the festive season and was fulfilling the part of Father Christmas with the red suit and big white woolly beard. He gave out presents from under the tree one by the one and Kevin and Mary loved the magical presents they received from their son, Valerian and Neci. Tom's pile of presents next to his chair was getting bigger and bigger. Draco, Blaise and Daphne had got him a joint present of the most modern encyclopaedia of known spells which in fact was 10 volumes, his grandfather had got him a pair of magical contact lenses of the same colour but with the added bonus of having a number of useful features, which he'd said Tom would have to work out what they were himself. Neci had got him all the next level books he needed which he couldn't believe as he thought it was far too expensive until she reminded him that they owned a book shop so got everything at wholesale cost. His mum and Dad had got him books on P.L.M., P.D.M., Parseltongue, Melioratus and Wandless magic. Tom was confused how they got books on these topics but Kevin clarified that they'd had a lot of help from Neci and Valerian.

It was getting to 3'o'clock by the time they'd finished opening presents so Tom had to tear himself away from his books and after a quick change of his contacts they all sat down to Christmas dinner of Turkey with all the trimmings. You could almost hear the relief flowing from Mary that she had not had to prepare all the food.

After dinner had been finished and everyone was a full as possible the family played a muggle and wizarding board game teaching each other the rules as they went along. The slightly mismatched family where becoming a close family just like any other with a small slight exception.

Tom woke up feeling refreshed on Boxing Day morning and glad for a full night's sleep. His mind had wondered to the books in his case but he managed to put aside temptation with the memory of what happened the last time he'd read through the night. He walked downstairs after a quick shower and dress. Grabbing a quick breakfast he continued pestering his parents when Hermione would be getting here. Hermione's family appeared at 11am and the parents went into the lounge for drinks while Tom showed Hermione around his house.

They sat on Tom's bed after the tour and Tom got out his present for Hermione. "I really hope you like it, if you don't I'll understand but, well, here you go." Hermione unwrapped the book and looked at it for a few seconds.

"I have to say I wasn't expecting this but I'll give it a go and see what I think, ok?"

"That's all I ask Hermione, just don't tell anyone at Hogwarts about it ok?"

"I won't I promise." With that she put the book into her bag.


	17. Christmas Holidays Part II

Chapter 17 – Christmas Holidays Part II

Disclaimer – Anything you recognise is JK.

A/N – Got my A Level results, A* A A B, I'm off to uni to study Natural Sciences! Updates may decrease in frequency while I'm there but I WILL NOT be stopping this! I've loved writing this and getting your reviews so will not stop posting, all 7 years will be written even if it takes me till I'm 30! (But I hope it won't).

A/N2 – I wrote that author note a month ago and have just been too busy to continue and have finally had the time today to properly go for it, so enjoy!

* * *

The tattered book lay on the middle of a pine desk perfectly perpendicular to the table edge. The solitary light in the room was focused on the book causing large shadows to engulf the surrounding area. No noise could be heard from the room and no-one could know what a battle was occurring in that space. A hand outstretched towards the book but before it touched the leather binding it was pulled back. The fight was still on going and the victor was far from being determined.

The war between good and evil started the day man earned himself a soul, some used this new innate knowledge of what is right in the world to get a foot up, others to help those who had started with a foot down. The problem was always to determine where the line lies and what is acceptable to do in the name of good. Can an evil act be committed by the side of good and is it just perspective if you're on the right side? Who is to say that the Russians wouldn't be seen as the good guys if they'd won the cold war? Why is communism evil and democracy good? Who decided that? Was killing millions of people to defend it an act of good?

"Maybe I'm just overcomplicating this…"

Silence reigned once more.

* * *

"Zoom in, Zoom out, no don't do that, oh come on, please!" Tom looked around at his room with great difficulty as everything was now very large. He walked over to the bed and tried to sit down but missed due to the fact his contacts were still zoomed in. "Oh for… ZOOM OUT!" Leaving out more exploration of his contacts abilities he sat down at his desk and went to read the pile of books he'd received for Christmas. Leaving the books on Hogwarts subjects he reached for the book on P.D.M. Opening it he looked down with just a hint of annoyance at the title.

**Magic pastër errët**

However, as he looked at it the words slowly changed to read:

**Pure Dark Magic**

_(Say 'cancel' to undo translation)_

As Tom went through the first page all the letters shuffled and changed to make English words. Flipping over the page he noticed that the same happened when he looked at that.

"Excellent"

_Thank you_

* * *

An old man paced up and down in front of a desk not used to being kept waiting. A man in a beige suit put his head through the door and asked him to be seated, to which the old man complied. The room was a faded white and the chairs where of a mass produced nature. The table had a computer on it which would normally have intrigued the man but at this point held no interest. He'd been waiting in the same room for the last two hours, it was the Christmas holidays but this was the only time he was truly free to investigate. The Imperius curse had worked a charm to get the social services official to look into hospital admissions around the time of Harry's disappearance. The old man kept on muttering under his breath "it's for the greater good" over and over. The man in the beige suit came back into the room and sat in the chair facing Dumbledore.

"In the area around Privet drive there are a possible 3 hospitals your grandson could have been taken to. On the night of his disappearance there where eleven admissions of orphans with unknown ages and fake names."

"Yes, yes I knew that already, you have not taken 2 hours to find out that information have you?" Dumbledore's hand twitched at his wand as his frustration grew over this idiot's incompetence.

"Well, as you know when you first enquired we didn't have the new computer system and we couldn't trace what had happened to all of them. Here is data on 5 of the orphans and I will continue to search for data on the other 6." Dumbledore smiled for the first time in 4 years, he was on the way to finding Harry Potter, he had to be alive, his other option looked like a complete dud.

* * *

"Not again, please Grandfather, I'm too tired."

"Legilimens." Tom quickly tried to clear his mind of all thought except one; he flooded his whole being with it. Over and over he replayed the memory of Dudley and his gang beating him and after what felt like eternity Valerian withdrew from his mind looking rather pale. "Better."

* * *

"This has to be the most uncomfortable position in the world, who decided this was good for meditation?"

"Silence."

Tom grumbled under his breath for a few seconds but reclosed his eyes and went back to concentrating on the light within him

* * *

"Quicker, I'd be dead by now if we were on the field of battle. Try again, that's better. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, I'm dead. Again!"

* * *

"I know you're really tired Tom because everyone has pushed you so hard on their days but I need your full co-operation today. Ok?"

"You know I'll put one hundred per cent effort in Michael."

"Good to know now let's begin. Get your first year charms textbook out and we'll see how far you can get through wandless."

* * *

Tom awoke on the 30th completely exhausted. He'd slept for 12 hours but after the last 4 days of intensive training he could have slept for a week. Michael had advised him to keep magic to the basics and to a minimum. He kept on his guard however as he wouldn't put it past his teachers to pull a surprise test on him. Today however he needed to talk to Michael about what was happening at Hogwarts. Dragging himself down to breakfast he realised his eyes didn't hurt from tiredness like they usually did. He mentally thanked his contacts again when he saw…

_No Problem_

…appear on the screen. He rubbed his eyes and then put it down to tiredness. Reaching the dining room table he realised that either they were having a very weird breakfast or he could smell roast pork. Walking into the kitchen he saw the house-elf busily working away. She saw him enter and informed him lunch would be served in 30minutes. A little shocked over how long he'd slept for Tom thought he'd make the most of the time and went in search for Michael.

Michael had always been a bit of a mystery to Tom; he was younger than the rest of his tutors by quite a few decades and had a brilliant sense of humour he used in his teaching. Tom knew he had a top ministry job and that was why he couldn't mention his knowing him to anyone else; although Tom had noticed he'd never seen him at any of the balls. He rarely used light magic in battle sticking to offensive Dark magic and his knowledge of rare and unusual spells. What he did know about Michael though was that he would never lie to him, he'd tell him he couldn't say, but never lie. He finally found him in the library sitting reading a book on some obscure form of magic.

"Excuse me Michael can I ask you something?" Tom stepped back a pace as he was faced by the glowing tip of a wand.

"Sorry Tom, as a friend always used to remind me, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" This caused Tom to jump back another couple of steps causing Michael to laugh. "Aww did I scare little Tommy, come, sit down and tell me what I can do for you."

"Well I'm sure you and the rest of the adults have discussed what's going on in Hogwarts. I also know that in your position you probably know more than all of them. I'm there, in the thick of it, in danger. I want to know what you know, facts, rumours and theories." Tom sat looking at Michael stone-faced in his conviction. Michael looked back at him contemplatively. After about a minute's silence Michael finally spoke up.

"Tom, you're 11, do you really think you should be getting involved in this?"

"Michael, I'm 11, do you really think I should be being trained to be a soldier?"

"Good point and another one I'm sure you'd like totally explained, but that's for another day. You cannot mention this to anyone else here ok? Only I and a select few at Hogwarts know about this and it has to stay that way."

"Of course Michael."

"Tom I mean this, you can't tell your parents, your friends…no-one."

"Ok."

"Have you ever heard of the Philosopher's Stone?" When Tom shook his head Michael continued. "It is a legendary stone which many Alchemists have been trying to create since the beginning of alchemy. However, only one alchemist has been known to create it, Nicholas Flamel, he and his wife are now over 800 years old. The Philosopher's stone is able to turn base metals into gold and make the drinker immortal. Of course due to this it is highly prised. Now Nicholas is not too shabby at magic after all his years of practice but there is always a chance of theft when he's not at home. He placed the philosopher's stone at Gringotts for safety, now you may have heard of the break in…?"

"Of course the break in! Now either someone got it, but that would be massive news that no-one could hide or it got moved before it got broken into. Now with everything weird going on at Hogwarts it must be there, the third floor, the one that's been banned for students. Now the troll must have been a distraction, who would want to steal it? Well who wouldn't!"

"Slow down Tom! I know that you're excited and everything but you have to calm down. Now no matter how valuable to stone is, it's not worth your life. Promise me you won't try and stop someone from stealing it. I promise you it's heavily protected!"

"But what if…" with a stern look from Michael Tom muttered, "I promise." With which Michael left him to his thoughts as he went to his.

* * *

Back in his dress robes Tom walked up the drive to the Greengrass residence ready for another ball. They were again led to the front door by a house-elf in a tuxedo but this time greeted by Mr Greengrass at the door. Tom was taken around by his grandfather to meet a few of the dignitaries that he hadn't met at the Zabini and the Malfoy ball. That only took half an hour and it was only eight thirty when Tom met the rest of the young purebloods in the ante room. He soon saw that it was the same group as the Zabini ball and went over and said hello to Neville before heading towards Draco and the rest. However on the way he was stopped by Felicity and Tawny who excitedly went up to him. Felicity began, "Tom, are we going…" and Tawny continued, "…to play Wizardarg again?" Tom just rolled his eyes and muttered "twins" under his breath, much to the confusion of the twins in front of him. "I'm sure we'll do something, don't worry!"

Tom continued over to his friends but was again stopped, this time by a fourth year that had been on Blaise's team, "I just wanted to ask how you were so good last time we played Wizardarg?"

"I don't know, I think I've just got a mind for tactics. You up for another game tonight? I've got an idea for something a bit interesting."

"Sounds good to me, count me in!"

Tom finally made his way over and hugged each of his friends in turn careful to mess up Draco's hair as much as possible, to his annoyance. "Everyone ok?"

"Well as well as can be expected, you're always later than us, we've been playing exploding snap for the last hour and a half!" Draco moaned.

"Oh it can't be that…" with a withering look from Draco he soon stopped. "Well ok then, why don't we play a game then? We can play Wizardarg later; I thought I could teach you a new game to start with?" All three looked excited at that and Tom was careful not to mention his game was a Muggle game. "OI, EVERYONE!" Once he had everyone's attention Tom began. "Playing Wizardarg last time made the party way more fun but seeing as I kicked Blaise's arse so badly last time I thought we could play a different game this time. It's really simple, all that happens is we all go into the forest and then you have to find other people without being found yourself. The last person standing wins, to find someone you have to get to them and tap them with the tip of your wand. They're then out and go to the edge of the forest, with their wand up, until the end of the game. Everyone ok with the rules?" When everyone excitedly shouted yes they all took off their robes and Tom chuckled when he realised everyone was wearing their spare clothes they didn't mind getting dirty in expectation. Together they walked through the ball to the forest with much fewer confused looks from adults because of the Christmas ball.

"Everyone has one minute to find a place to hide but remember that you need to get others out to have a chance of winning! Let's GO!" With that Tom ran into the forest followed quickly by 13 other 10 to 15 year olds. Tom decided that his best chance was to find a tree on the outskirts of a clearing and hope for someone to make a mistake and go through the clearing. He didn't have to wait long when the twins came into the clearing looking rather scared. They were constantly looking around them and Tom soon realised the advantage they had sticking together, how could he get one without the other noticing. He crept around the edge of the clearing avoiding any dry twigs that could snap. He reached the place where they'd go back into the forest and hid behind a tree. When the twins re-entered the forest he grabbed one putting his hand over her mouth. He tapped Tawny with his wand while still holding Felicity; then tapped her. He whispered to them "Sorry girls, better luck next time."

Felicity, who he'd just released, looked quite flushed and just giggled while Tawny said, "At least we got caught by the best." They both put their wands in the air to show they'd been caught and headed back to the entrance of the forest. Tom decided to wait at the clearing for another five minutes before he'd move on and was glad he did when he saw Daphne looking at the clearing from the edge. Tom thought to himself he'd have a little fun and slowly crept around the edge before getting behind Daphne and tackling her to the floor of the clearing and tickling her with one hand and stopping her giggles with a hand over her mouth. He was shocked however that through her giggles she managed to get her hand free and tapped him with her wand. He stopped tickling and helped her up.

"You shouldn't be so cocky Mr Murphy", with that she turned away and ran back off into the forest leaving a shocked Tom behind her. He dutifully lifted his wand hand in the air and walked back to the edge of the forest where he was met by 11 of the other teenagers.

Eric saw him first and said, "Wow we didn't expect to see you!"

"I got too cocky." Tom replied a little embarrassed. "Anyway who's left in?"

"Draco, Daphne and Mark the fourth year? Although Draco's cheating, he had his hand in the air so a couple of us thought he was out so didn't bother hiding, when we realised it wasn't his wand arm it was too late."

"Sorry guys but nothing against it in the rules, not very sportsman like but as a Hufflepufff you should know to expect that from us Slytherins!"

Next out was Draco who was covered in mud and looking rather annoyed. "That fourth year tripped me up into a puddle of mud before tapping me!"

Eric piped up "Serves you right for putting your hand in the air!" To which Draco grumbled a bit but realised he couldn't really moan.

The last out was Daphne who had also been caught by Mark this time at the clearing where they'd met and struggled to tap each other. Tom got his wand out and shot green sparks into the sky to inform Mark of his win. A couple of minutes later a triumphant Mark came out of the forest with twigs everywhere and covered in mud. Tom hit him on the shoulder and with a well done they shook hands and Mark did the same with everyone else.

Once done he turned to Tom, "Wizardarg?"

* * *

When it reached eleven fifty five everyone was in the great hall together counting down to midnight. All the guests had champagne in their hands and excited chatter was going round the hall. With ten seconds to go everybody was counting down and big numbers magically appeared on the main wall. When it struck twelve couples kissed, friends embraced and old men shook hands with each other. The dance floor soon cleared for the first dance of the year and many couples went to the floor. In an awkward semi-circle Tom, Blaise and Draco were all elbowing each other looking at Daphne who looked sad due to not being asked to dance. Tom finally plucked up the courage and went over to her and asked her to dance which she happily accepted. They went onto the dancefloor and while Tom tried his best to remember what he'd been taught he also glared at the other two boys who looked smugly on.

After more champagne, dancing and food most of the guests had gone home including the Malfoy's and Zabini's leaving Tom and Daphne sitting and chatting together. They were half way through talking about things Flitwick must have trouble doing when Valerian and Athelstan Greengrass came over.

Athelstan began, "I've just been talking to Valerian about pre-nuptials for you and Thomas." Tom almost spat out the drink he'd just drank out of his glass. He looked to his grandfather who just smirked and shrugged at him.

"Excuse me sir, I don't wish to be impolite but are you talking about marriage? Well don't you think we're a bit young, we're only in our first year of Hogwarts."

"Non-sense boy, I was betrothed from the age of 9."

"Well I mean no disrespect sir, but I will be married for love not on the say so of my family and my parents will respect that." Athelstan looked to Valerian who just gave him a look which said, 'I told you so'.

"Well at least consider it boy."

"Please may I request another thing sir, please Never call me boy. Thank you for a wonderful party, I'll see you on the 5th Daphne. Goodnight." With that Tom walked over to his Grandfather and the pair left the house.

On the way back Tom looked to his grandfather and said, "Being a pureblood heir is more complicated than I was expecting."

"This is only the beginning Tom."

* * *

_3__rd__ January 1992_

_Dear Hermione,_

_DISNEY LAND IS AWESOME!_

_You so should have accepted my parents invite because this place is SO COOL! _

_I've been to Tommorowland and if it's anything like it looks in the future then it's going to be so cool. I saw what they think mobile phones are going to look like and they're so tiny! We also went to Adventureland and it was so fun in there! Critter Country had this massive log flume and by the time we got to the bottom we were all soaked! It's not as hot as I was hoping being 10 degrees but at least it's not snowing! Anyway I'll see you on the train before you get this postcard!_

_Love Tom_

* * *

Tom met up with Daphne, Draco, and Blaise on the platform and walked onto the train to find a compartment. They settled in and where just talking about what they did in the rest of their holidays, Tom saying how amazing Disneyland was when Hermione opened the door to the compartment. Before Draco could say anything Daphne said, "Hi Hermione, do you want to join us?"

"Thanks Daphne, I just wanted to say hi as I'm with the other Ravenclaws."

"Hi Herm! You sure you don't want to stay? Oh ok, well speak to you later then." Tom said and with that Hermione went back to her carriage.

"I don't know why you're all friends with that…muggleborn."

Blaise however replied, "If you spend some time and get to know her you'd realise how lovely she is." Draco just grumbled under his breath at that realising he was in the minority.

They carried on with their conversation careful not to put Draco out by going onto the Hermione conversation when they heard screams and laughter from down the train. As soon as they heard it Daphne, Blaise and Tom all moaned together "the twins…" and almost as soon as they'd said that the pair burst into the compartment.

"Hello Everyone!" They said together. Tom decided to do the introductions.

"Draco, this is Fred and George, Twins, this is Draco Malfoy."

Both sets of people's faces went slightly contorted at that but the twins soon went back to their usual jovial selves and said, "Draco, none of us are our fathers, we're friends with Tom, Blaise and Daphne if she's in a good mood." The other continued, "Obviously you are too, so let's let bygones be bygones, what do you say?" With that both reached out a hand for Draco to shake.


	18. The Philosopher's Stone

Chapter 18 – The Philosopher's Stone

Disclaimer – As per Usual

Gryffinsdoor – Glad you like my story, the whole house cup Quidditch thing is a bit of a weird spot in the HP universe as some things contradict others, (like the value of money) so I just went with what felt right. As for Michael, his job has not yet been revealed, although you may be able to guess who and what he is.

stonegnome1 – He doesn't have a vault because the Murphy one belongs to his Grandfather, he already has two waiting for him and he doesn't spend that much money as an 11 year old to need one for himself. Did you have a bank account at the age of 11?

Thanks for the reviews; I'll always reply if you have any questions

Sorry for massive delay!

* * *

"Draco, none of us are our fathers, we're friends with Tom, Blaise and Daphne, if she's in a good mood." The other continued, "Obviously you are too, so let's let bygones be bygones, what do you say?" With that both reached out a hand for Draco to shake. Draco paused for a second and looked at the outstretched hands in front of him. You could virtually see the fight between family loyalty and his friendships going on inside of him . With only a slight sneer he took each of their hands, shook it briefly then said, "If my friends like you, then there must be something worth liking, although at times they do have bad taste." The others noticed the slight dig at their friendship with Hermione but chose to ignore it as they were too pleased that Draco wasn't going to kick up a fuss about them and the Weasley twins. With a beaming smile the Weasley twins squeezed themselves either side of Tom and started explaining the inventions they'd made over the holidays.

The train ride went swiftly with talk of puking pastels, flu fudge and tremor treats. They all got changed into their Hogwarts robes and headed up to the gates of Hogwarts. When they arrived the Weasley twins went over to the Gryffindor table and the Slytherins to their usual place. "I can't believe you guys, are making me talk to Muggleborns! Weasleys! What next, giants?"

Tom just smiled at him sweetly and said, "Well now that you mention it Draco…" which caused Daphne and Blaise to start laughing. The meal soon appeared in front of them and no matter how much Tom loved his mother's cooking the great hall feasts were something else entirely. He didn't know if it was the atmosphere, people, food or all three but he knew he couldn't be happier anywhere else.

* * *

Michael Forester walked swiftly down the road with his hood up and robe tightly wrapped around himself. Every noise caused his head to turn and soon he was starting to get paranoid by the noise of his own feet. His right hand twitched in his sleeve every time someone walked past him and the mouth was stretched into a thin line of concentration as he carefully checked every detail around him. Reaching the house he needed he quickly walked up the stairs and after pricking himself with his wand he drew a complex symbol onto the third brick to the right of the door handle. The door soon opened and a badge appeared on his jacket the second he'd crossed the threshold. On it read "Michael", titles were of no use here, they were here for something much more important than that. Michael paid no attention to his surroundings as went back to his original pace heading towards the plain oak door at the end of the corridor. Anyone else entering the house, (if you could find it and then get the right blood, which of course must have just left a vein, and then mark the correct symbol), would have stopped as soon as they entered to stare at their surroundings. Inside a normal suburban house was a corridor which easily stretched 30 meters, with doors lining every side. The paint looked as if it had been put on yesterday and between the doors on the pristine walls were portraits. Every painting had a little plaque below saying the name and years of which the occupier had run the establishment.

Reaching the room at the end of the corridor Michael quickly opened the door and strode to his seat at the head of the table. "I'm sorry that I was late, I had to lose a trail. Let's get started then, first point of discussion Tom Murphy AKA Harry Potter."

* * *

Early the next day Tom woke to the sound of an owl scratching at the window beside his bed. He got out of bed and threw on his dressing gown before stumbling over to open the window still in a groggy state. The owl flew in through the now open window, landed on Tom's shoulder and lifted his leg for Tom to get the letter from it. Tom curiously opened the letter and began reading as the owl flew back out of the open window.

_Dear Mr Murphy,_

_I made sure this letter wouldn't reach you at Breakfast so you could read it away from prying eyes. Over the Christmas vacation I had a talk with your Grandfather and I believe it would be prudent to meet to discuss stepping up your training._

_Please meet at my office at 1700 tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Filius Flitwick_

Tom got out his wand, pointed it at the parchment and with a whispered "Flagrate" the parchment burst into flame. He walked over to the showers and quickly got himself ready for the day's lessons. He wanted to do some practice before he saw professor Flitwick this evening; he wasn't going to let him win easily.

Walking down the Slytherin corridor he looked left and right for a classroom that was open and looked unused. He saw a potential candidate and after testing the door he went in. The tables inside looked like they'd passed their best by date a hundred years ago and a thick layer of dust covered every table. Cobwebs filled every corner and hung from the ceiling like stalactites. Being in the dungeon there were no windows so Tom couldn't help but wonder where the spiders got their food. Tom thought back to his book on useful everyday charms. After a few waves of his wand the room looked better without the dust and cobwebs. He'd look up a charm for painting the peeling walls but his next task was to do something with the tables.

Now transfiguration wasn't Tom's strong point but concentrating carefully he pointed his wand at the first table and tried to transfigure it into something that resembled a person. The table shook a little but stayed in the same shape as before. Tom tried and tried and he could feel himself getting frustrated, but the words of Michael came to his mind. 'Frustration will not help your magic it will only hinder it, calm yourself Tom and try again'. Raising his wand again he thought on what he wanted the table to become. He hadn't realised he'd closed his eyes but when he opened them the table had rearranged itself into two planks in the middle with two for arms and two for legs. It stayed upright for a second before teetering over and falling onto the floor where it fell to pieces. Tom just shook his head and thought to himself to practice his transfiguration.

Tom jumped with shock when he felt his wand vibrating in his hand, looking down he realised it was the alarm he had set to warn him he had twenty minutes until breakfast. Realising someone may notice that he was using this room he sat down for a second in the middle of the room and cleared his mind. Placing the chain he had with him on the floor he went through the chant that Michael had taught him for this very reason. 15 minutes later a rather sweaty Tom Murphy stood up and grabbed the chain off the floor. After a quick cleaning spell on himself he peeked round the door to see if anyone was coming before slipping out of the room and placing the chain on the door handle as he left.

Tom reached the Great Hall and saw Draco, Blaise and Daphne eating breakfast,glancing at the doors frequently. He could virtually hear the sigh of relief when they saw him appear from behind a group of 4th years. Walking over to them he was hounded by so many questions at once he didn't have a chance to speak. Tom hated lying to his friends but knew that he couldn't help it as they couldn't know about the Flitwick lessons and anyway he'd already lied to them more than was forgivable.

"Guys, wait a second, ok I wasn't there this morning as I had to send an owl to my parents as I left something at home over Christmas. On the way to breakfast I thought I'd pop into the library to check something for McGonagall's lesson, you know what she's like! Now can I eat breakfast before we have to go?" The other three grumbled for a while but seemed to accept this and they chatted over breakfast before heading back to the dungeons for potions with the Gryffindors.

* * *

After his lessons had finished for the day Tom slipped away from his friends and headed to the seventh floor to meet with Professor Flitwick. He reached the door to find it was locked, there was however a note attached to the door, and it read:

_A locked room should never stop you from reaching your goals._

Tom looked quizzically at it for the moment before the penny dropped that this was a test from Flitwick. Taking out his wand he tried a simple "Alohomora", which of course didn't work. Thinking back to his training in the holidays and what he'd read he wracked his head for any spells he'd learnt for locked doors and came up a blank. He knew what this type of magic was called, "Warding" but didn't know how to beat them. He started pacing up and down in front of the door thinking how he could get past it. He pointed his wand at the bottom of the door and said "Anthrofotia" in the hopes of burning the door down but it had no effect on it. Tom realised that this meant that Flitwick had defended against every type of magic he knew, se he'd have to think outside the box. He thought back to when he used to watch TV and how muggles got through locked doors. Bash them down. How was he, an 11 year old boy going to break through a lock which had lasted hundreds of years. After some more pacing he had an idea and ran down the corridor to where he knew there was a bronze bust of an old headmaster, levitating it he ran down the corridor towards the door which it smashed through with Tom tumbling after. Falling to the ground he looked up to see professor Flitwick smiling. As he struggled back to his feet he was sure he could hear him mumbling "well I never!" as he was fixing the door

Tom followed the Professor to the front row of the classroom where he sat down, excited to hear what he had to say. "Tom, as you know me and your Grandfather don't see eye to eye on everything, but there is one point of agreement we have come upon. You. We both agree you have the potential to be a highly skilled wizard and we need to develop that, for the future. I've gone over what you'll be learning at home with Valerian and we've decided that here you don't need to "learn" more, rather practice. So we will continue as we did last term…expelliarmus"

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office glumly looking into the glowing, reflective silver pool in front of him. How he wished that instead of viewing things he could shout at himself, scream, not to do certain things. Not to go to that orphanage. Not to go to that cemetery. Not to leave the boy on the doorstep. So many regrets, no way of changing them. He'd tried of course, powerful wizard like Dumbledore had been to the department of mysteries numerous times and had often found himself wondering in the time room, hoping for some development. But no, the maximum was 24hours. He wished hindsight kicked in before 24 hours. He knew that this gloom wouldn't help him find Harry Potter and he had to now. He'd asked for reports from all the teachers on the current first years, looking for anyone extra-ordinary. When looking down the list he'd hoped to see Longbottom's name near the top, when he had reached half way he thought that maybe he was a late bloomer, until he got to the very bottom and there he was. That left it all on finding Harry Potter, he had at one point thought maybe he could be here in disguise but in the reports the only outstanding pupils were pure bloods or Hermione Granger and no-one was that good at medi-magic.

All the 5 orphans he'd investigated so far had turned out to be duds, either in foster care living disgustingly normal lives or dead. He'd gone back to see the beige suited man to be disappointed by a lack of news. He could feel the net tightening on Harry Potter but it kept on slipping due to the idiocy of others. There was nothing he could do now but wait, so he went back to looking at shadows.

* * *

Valerian sat at his office table with a pensive look on his face when the fire flashed green and Professor Flitwick came out. "Now we are all here we can begin. We all know that Tom is progressing well but things at Hogwarts aren't all that they seem, are they Filius?"

"Well wait a second there Valerian you know I can't go divulging Hogwarts secrets…"

"Yes, yes, yes I know, loyalty to the castle etc. etc. However we don't need to know the details to know that whatever was in that vault is now in Hogwarts and that someone powerful enough to break into Gringots has got their eyes set on Hogwarts. Now Tom won't go looking for trouble but from past experience I know it seems to find him. How are we going to protect him?"

* * *

Tom sat in his room alone pondering over what Michael had told him over the holidays about the Philosopher's stone. He mentally drew up a list of teachers and had quickly whittled the list down to 5 who could possiby want the philosopher's stone. There was the mad bat Trewalny, everyone knew she was a fraud however she may steal it to prove everyone wrong, she could say the eternal life was part of her powers. Tom quickly got rid of that idea as she wasn't clever enough to pull a theft off, leaving him with 4. Dumbledore wouldn't need to steal it as he was friends with Flammel. Mcgonagal has the means but not the motive so that finally left Snape and Quirrel. He thought back to the night when the troll was released. Quirrell raised the alarm which is what led everyone away from the third flaw making him prime suspect, but was that too obvious. Surely you'd make sure someone else found it so the finger didn't point at you, which left Snape. Snape was walking with a limp and was a Death Eater in the past; however he surely wouldn't resort to such blunt methods.

Tom's thoughts were quickly cut off by the entrance of Draco, who grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room and through the common room towards the 7th floor and the Room of Requirement. Ignoring all protest Draco carried on leading him until they were sat down in the room along with Daphne, Blaise, Hermione, Fred and George.

Fred looked to Tom and said; "Tom, we know…."

"That something is wrong." George finished.

"And we want to help." Hermione added on the end.

"Guys you're supposed to be my friends not hounding me with questions and forcing me to come up here to have share time when there's nothing wrong!"

Daphne gave him a glare before saying, "You've been disappearing randomly, you've been talking less and less, you're not paying attention in lessons and you've been letting your Quidditch practice slip. Have you even remembered you have a match on Saturday?"

Tom's face dropped at the end of that list. He had forgotten there was a match on Saturday and what with the Philosophers stone, Flitwick practice, his own private studies and normal homework. He was starting to feel a bit swamped. "I know you guys want to help but I just can't tell you what's going on."

"Tom we're not leaving until you let us help you." Daphne said with determination, to which everyone nodded. Tom realised he wasn't getting out of this without telling them something. It was either the fact he's getting extra training...no. Or the Philosopher's stone. He silently apologised to Michael before setting up privacy wards.

* * *

"…So now you understand why I've had stuff on my mind."

"Wow, I mean wow! That's quite a secret to have!" George said with a hint of a smirk playing in the corners of his lips which Tom glared at.

"Well what are we waiting for; let's go to the third floor!" Fred said like Christmas had come early.

"Oh now that's just stupid, it's the Philosophers stone, the most precious mineral in existence there will be countless protections, I doubt we'll just be able to walk in there will we? Anyway that doesn't matter as it doesn't concern us, like I said, it will be heavily guarded." Hermione said looking at the twins like a headmistress talking to two naughty school boys.

Tom replied, "I agree there will be protections but the thing is that if it is Quirrel or Snape like I suspect then they will know how to get past some, and it only takes a curse on another teacher to find out how they protected it, if they weren't there to see it set up in the first place!"

Blaise joined in the conversation for the first time since Tom arrived, "I agree with Tom, we do need to do something and I can't see the harm in seeing what the first layer of protection is." The Twins nodded avidly at this, Tom and Draco shrugged and the girls just shook their heads as they left the room of Requirement and headed to the third floor.

As they headed down the staircases in silence they realised it was soon to be curfew and they'd have to be quick if they wanted to avoid detention. They went through the door onto the corridor in silence and were shocked by the lanterns lighting up as they walked in, displaying a long stone corridor. There were no doors on the walls only old statues covered in cobwebs. At the end of the room was a wooden door that the group headed towards. Tom went first and put his head to the door to hear no noise coming from the other room. He tried the door handle and when it wouldn't work said "Alohomora". He was surprised when he next tried the door that it swung forward, but soon wished it hadn't when he came face to face with a massive 3 headed dog. He quickly closed the door before the dog woke up and turned to look at the others. "You saw that too right?". They all nodded rather shakily. "Well we know it has some pretty decent protection then and it explains Snape's injury. How are we going to know if someone tries to break in though?"

The twins stepped forward and said, "Leave that to us." After which they plucked a hair from Tom's hair causing him to yelp. They then stuck it using a charm, on the door and its frame. Finally they cast a spell on the hair which was rather long and complicated and caused all the first years to look on with confusion to which they explained. "At home we are inventing pranks to sell. We need to know if mum's been in our room searching so we always do this before we leave." The others just laughed and together they left, safe in the knowledge that the door was well protected.

Once off the 3rd floor corridor they all separated and rushed to their separate dormitories before curfew. Tom lay down on his bed and looked over to Draco and Blaise. "Thanks for helping with this guys, it means a lot."

Blaise replied, "That's what's friends are for." To which Tom smiled and lay back in bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Thanks for sticking with this guys. I'm sorry for such a delay in update but I've just done my exams for my first semester of uni and making the most of time off. I'll try to update more regularly now. Seeing your reviews helped me to not take the easy route and abandon it, so thanks!


	19. Secrets

Chapter 19 - Secrets

Yes, I'm back! It's been a crazy two years at university and I haven't had time to breath let alone write, I've got a super busy summer so I will warn you now updates will be sporadic, however I said I would finish this and I'm not going to go back on that. I love writing this and I hope you'll enjoy my next chapter. (Just to remind you, reviews do make you wanna keep writing ;p )

To all that reviewed – There seemed to be a pattern of people moaning he's going after the philosophers stone. Now from my way of looking there are certain personality traits which are fixed in each of us, nothing to do with our environment but totally genetic. I know that no matter how I was brought up, I'd be interested in Science. For Harry I believe that he has this inbuilt curiosity which he cannot deny. No matter whether he's a Gryffindor, Slytherin or even a Hufflepuff! There are also a lot of other traits of Slytherins that make me think they'd do this and Why the other Slytherins followed him, however if you disagree that's your prerogative. However don't despair, he still is a Slytherin and can you really see a Slytherin blindly running in after the alarm went off…

Tom sat staring at his book forlornly as the transfiguration class went on around him. He knew he should be paying attention however he was finding it hard to concentrate on classes at the moment. His mind kept on wondering back up to the third floor corridor and the philosopher's stone. He soon snapped out of his stupor when Professor McGonagall asked him a question though. He forced thoughts of the philosopher's stone to the back of his mind and carried on reading about PLM.

* * *

Dumbledore paced in front of the man's desk waiting for the printer to spit out the piece of paper he needed. "This will tell you the most recently known locations of the final 5 children who fit your search parameters. I have to warn you that the data is very sparse but it's the best I could come up with." Dumbledore snatched the paper from the bureaucrat's hand and with a mumbled "Obliviate" removed all knowledge of himself and his quest. He swept out of the room and down the corridor pushing past a lady heading to the room he'd just come from, she was about 5 foot 9 with a few grey hairs and a prim look about her. She looked in shock at Dumbledore as he walked past her, however he was too busy looking at the sheet in front of him to care.

Department of Social Care

_**Confidential - Do not copy or allow to leave the building**_

Name Last recorded Location

Michael Taylor - Under state care in

James Walker - Adopted by Mr and Mrs Thomas

Jonathon Clarke - Died in Hospital

Thomas Starling - Adopted by Mary Wood

Brian Thompson - Imprisoned for Manslaughter

* * *

Tom breathed heavily leaning on an upturned desk's leg. "Well done Tom, you're learning quickly but you always forget that I've been doing this much longer than you so you can't expect to beat me. One day you will I'm certain of that but for now you must accept you can't…" Before professor Flitwick could finish that sentence he had to roll out of the way as a stupefy came flying towards him from Tom's wand. Tom was on the offensive and he had something to prove, yes he may have less experience but that didn't mean he couldn't beat his professor. A stunner from said professor's wand soon put an end to that thought. Professor Flitwick walked over to him and with a muttered "Enervate" Tom was brought back round. "Getting frustrated with yourself will not help the situation it will merely hold you back. Now go through those spells I asked you to learn."

Tom shook himself off and decided that if he couldn't best him, at least he could show how good he was at learning. He went through the spells explaining what they did, why you did the hand motions and then performed them at various intensities. Once Flitwick was happy with his ability he was set another list for the next week and left to go back to the dungeons.

Tom hurried through the corridors using the marauders' map to avoid the patrols as yet again he'd been let out after dark. He reached the common room and hurried inside. He was greeted by the sight of Daphne, Blaise and Draco sat around the fire and staring at him.

"And what time do you call this?" Draco berated.

"The time when you became my mother" Tom quickly retorted and tried to carry on to his room only to be stopped in his steps by a quickly placed sticking charm that meant he could no longer move his feet. He could have easily removed the spell but knew this would only anger his friends so he turned around. "Ok, you want to know where I've been I suppose." He considered his next line carefully, these where his friends, however he couldn't let them know too much. "I've been going to an abandoned room down the corridor and training. I wanted to invite you along but, well, I didn't want to until I'd set up all the precautions so you'd not get in trouble. I'm almost done though, would you like to see it?"

The other three looked at each other and their excitement outdid their suspicion and Blaise released the sticking charm on Tom's feet. They opened the common room door and checking the coast was clear they crept through the corridors to the abandoned classroom. Here they saw the dummy's that Tom had transfigured from the tables. There was also what looked like an archery range and a table with a variety of implements on it. When the door was closed they felt a weird sensation run over them and they all looked to Tom. "You know the muggle repelling ward." At their nods he continued. "Well I did some research in the library and found that there are easy ways to subtly change spells. I have therefore made the one on here repel wizards. Of course being in the room negates the effect and I have written myself, you guys, Hermione and the twins into the ward so we can find the room!" The others looked at him with a mixture of awe and shock. Blaise managed to blurt out a shocked "How" to which Tom just shrugged and laughed a bit. "We'll research it some more while we're in here I hope!" The others just nodded dumbly and with a final look around the group of first years followed Tom back to the Slytherin common room.

Once in bed Tom thought to himself how lucky he'd been to get away with that. He no longer had a private practice space but it would be good to help his friends train. He'd need them by his side in the future and the better they were the more help they'd be. His thoughts went back to the Philosopher's stone, somewhere above his head, but he quickly removed that thought and forced himself to go to sleep.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the third Quidditch match of the year! I'm Sam Jackson and I'll be leading you through the highs and lows of today's match. With both Slytherin and Ravenclaw having won their first matches this is an important game for their chances to win the coveted house cup." The Ravenclaw team came flying on to the pitch and after their lap came to a halt by the centre circle. As soon as they had landed the Slytherin team came out and did their lap to a mixture of cheers and boos. Tom spotted Hermione sat in the middle of the Ravenclaw stands due to her being the only one wearing any green. She was wearing a scarf which was blue and green with pride and Tom almost bumped into the player in front as the smile broke on his face. "…and after the last game Slytherin now have Tom Murphy in the seeker position. We wish him luck against Cho Chang who hasn't been beaten to the snitch in all her games yet."

The team captains shook hands and madam Hooch blew her whistle. The thought of what Madam Hooch did when not umpiring matches went through his head for a second but he soon got rid of that thought and started hunting for the snitch. He shot up to the top of the pitch and circled like a vulture his eyes darting around looking for the glint of gold. He spotted Cho completely ignoring him, obviously not seeing him as competition in the hunt for the snitch. He hadn't realised how time had gone by until he heard Sam's voice over the noise of the wind in his ears. "So with that amazing shot the Ravenclaws have gone even further into the lead with 120 to 10." Tom soon realised that in order to win this game he needed to catch the snitch and soon. He looked around with renewed vigour and spotted the snitch just by the Ravenclaw beater's ear. He shot off towards the beater and was soon followed by Cho.

The beater looked at Tom and then looked around for what was causing the Slytherin seeker to come charging towards him at over 70 miles per hour. He didn't spot the tiny speck of gold now flying behind his back but he did see a bludger heading towards him in the other direction that he smacked with his bat causing it to fly towards Tom. By this time Tom was going too fast to be able to manoeuvre his broom to avoid the ball flying towards his head. He therefore did the only thing could think of, he ducked. He felt the wind as it rushed past him with a relative speed of 100mph, Cho however didn't feel the wind but the full impact of the ball in her chest knocking her from her broom. Tom kept on his course and after passing the beater did a vertical U turn which ended with him flying upside down towards the falling Cho. He tried to use the Wingardium Leviosa spell both wandless, however it just wouldn't work so he just had to try his best to reach her in time. About 5 foot from the ground he caught her and after doing a little spiral he landed on the turf with Cho over one shoulder and the snitch in the hand of his other arm that was outstretched in triumph. When Madam Hooch landed beside him he asked her, "Do I get bonus points for catching the other teams seeker as well as the snitch?"

To which she scavingly replied "We do have cushioning charms on the ground Mr Murphy, however if you do insist on showing off please do it elsewhere!" However she had a small smile on her lips that made Tom realise she was only teasing. The Slytherin team all landed around him and picked them up on their shoulders and carried him back to the common room where some of the 5th years had managed to smuggle in some firewhiskey.

By 1am it was just the team left in the room, a silencing spell had been cast on the room so no-one heard the team chanting at Tom.

"Tom is the weirdest Slytherin,

At times he's like a Gryffy witch,

But now we know he's one of us

Coz he got the girl and caught the snitch!

But as he almost lost the match,

And the seeker had a lucky escape,

He's going to drink another shot,

Or enjoy a night with Snape"

* * *

The thought of a night with Snape for company had sent shivers up Tom's spine and it was certainly motivation for the first few shots. By the time he'd reached five though the room was spinning and no matter how much he wanted to avoid the alternative he was unable to bring the glass to his lips. This was the point where the team decided that Draco would take any shots he couldn't. Best friend's duty they said, Draco eventually relented and that is what meant they were in this condition.

Tom woke blearily eyed to find Blaise jumping on his bed. "Wake up Tommy boy!"

"Ergh! Blaise…stop...go away…please! Do you have any idea how much I drank last night?!"

Blaise just jumped on him even more and in the end rolled him out of bed. Tom was rolled towards the shower and once inside Blaise put it on full blast on the coldest setting. Tom jumped up and ran out of the shower shouting obscenities at Blaise. He begrudgingly got dressed and walked over to see Draco who was sat on his bed, dressed, but looking very green. They looked at each other in sympathy and walked down to breakfast with Blaise laughing every time they groaned. The hung-over pair walked into the great hall but before they made it halfway to the table they ran back out to the toilets clutching their stomachs as the smell of the food overcame them. All of the Slytherin table laughed as they knew what was the cause although quite a lot of the Quidditch team looked a little under the weather.

Once Draco and Tom felt better they wandered back into the dungeons and made it to Professor Snape's class just in time as the doors opened. They took their places and for once Tom didn't like not having a partner. Draco literally just glared at Weasley and he hurried off and got the ingredients. Draco sat there and in the 2 hour lesson he managed to cut up the nettles and stir the potion for 5 minutes, whereas Tom had to make the blood replenishment potion by himself. At the end of the class when they handed in their sample bottles and got their grades Tom was very nervous expecting to get a T. He was shocked however when he got an O and 10 points for Slytherin for an excellent specimen of the potion. Tom knew he'd made much better versions before but when he saw the attempt of a smile on Snape's face he realised this was his well done for the Quidditch win.

* * *

That evening Tom sent an owl to the twins and Hermione asking them to meet him in the corridor just down from the Great Hall at 9pm. He went to the Training room and put the finishing touches on the room. Once he was sure he was happy with everything he went to the Slytherin common room and told Draco, Daphne and Blaise to meet him in their room in half an hour. To anyone listening in it would sound like he was saying to meet them in their dorm however they all knew what he really meant. After that he went up to the corridor to meet Hermione and the twins. As he expected Hermione was 5 minutes early and the twins 5 late so Tom enjoyed getting to have a catch up with Hermione. The four of them walked down to the room in silence as curfew was at 9.30. They were still within that time limit but they didn't want to risk awkward questions as they were a rather unusual group to be in the dungeons. They reached the room and Tom whispered to them, "Welcome to our room!"

Hope you like and with such a long Haitus I need your reviews to tell me how it is now!


End file.
